


【授权搬运】未知计划

by Leahmoon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leahmoon/pseuds/Leahmoon
Summary: After the first Armageddon stopped by force，soon the second Armageddon comes. Everything is in chaos and all living creatures are killing each other . Gabriel lost his immortality and turn to be normal human because of his doubt about God. Beelzebub gave up her power over hell to search Gabriel who went disappearing. In this catastrophe, angels and demons have lost everything, so they must learn to rely on each other to save themselves.第一次世界末日被强行中止之后，第二次末日又迅速来临。万物混乱颠倒，众生自相残杀。加百列因为对上帝心生怀疑而丧失神力变成人类，别西卜为寻找失踪的加百列而放弃了对地狱的指挥权……在这场末日浩劫中，天使和恶魔都已变得一无所有，他们必须学会彼此依靠，救赎自己。





	1. 末日再临

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者的赠语：愿我们都能勇敢。  
搬运者的碎碎念：因为各种原因本文原作者无法注册A03账号，由我代替作者发布，我只是一个搬运工XD。很暖心的作品，希望大家喜欢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运工日常发言：请有意向翻译这篇文的小伙伴联系我qwq。

雨水不期而落，沾湿了天使的鬈发和他膝头的报纸。

亚茨拉斐尔轻叹了一口气，把报纸卷起来小心夹在腋下。那些原本印刷得工工整整的字迹都因渗透了水渍而变得扭曲不平起来，使得那则令人心惊的消息愈发狰狞可怖：

一辆从曼彻斯特开往伦敦的火车在途中脱轨，车上乘客无一幸免。但他们的死因并非车祸，实际上，在火车脱轨之前，他们早已经死了——死于自相残杀。

据报纸所说，所有乘客都体无完肤，身上布满被砸、被砍、被勒的伤口，而他们每个人手里都紧攥着染血的凶器。可以想象，他们在车上，拿起行李、棍棒、水果刀、灭火器，与自己的同类搏斗厮杀，血肉横飞，遍地肝脑。

亚茨拉斐尔怔怔站着，还没有从阅读这则新闻的震惊中完全恢复，忽然，他头顶的天空一暗，一把黑伞撑了过来，替他挡住落雨。

瘦高的恶魔咧了咧嘴，眉毛都快上挑到发际线了，“怎么，以为自己是棵树吗？哦顺便问一句，天使变成的树会得叶斑病吗？”

“这不是个好兆头。”亚茨拉斐尔凝视着天边聚集的大片雷云，低声说道。

通常，如果天使说“不好”，那他的言下之意是，“糟糕透了”。

克罗利懒洋洋地扭动着身躯，已经迫不及待想要回到他们温暖干燥的小房间里去了。他竖起手指在天使眼前晃了晃，拖长了声调道：“拜托——天使，想开点儿，还会有比世界末日更糟的事情吗？除非是另一场世界末日。”

“正是如此。”

这个突如其来的声音把亚茨拉斐尔和克罗利都吓了一大跳，他俩遽然转身，惊恐地发现，就在那片刚刚还空空如也的草地上，出现了三个最不受欢迎的身影：

米迦勒，乌列尔和圣德芬。

一圈圣光在他们周身扩散开来，闪亮耀眼，殊无善意。

克罗利“嘶嘶”低吼着，伏低了身体，脊背绷得像弓弦，随时准备出击。亚茨拉斐尔还愣在原地，眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，嘴巴开开合合，像是想说什么又找不到自己的舌头。

幸好，这三位天使虽然在力量上远远强于他们，但因为忌惮上次审判中发生的事，都只敢远远地站着，神色警惕而厌恶。

“啊，上午好。”亚茨拉斐尔总算整顿好了他脸上谦逊和煦的笑容，“我们能为你们做什么吗？”

“收起你的伪善吧，害群之马。”乌列尔面无表情地道。

“加百列在哪儿？”米迦勒问道。

“他一定到人间来了。”圣德芬补充道。

克罗利眯起那对危险的蛇眼，啐出毒液般的嘲笑，“什么时候我们要为天使长的行踪负责了？要是怕他走丢，你们怎么不早点给他雇个保姆？”

三位大天使面面相觑，显得既困惑又不安。

亚茨拉斐尔咽下一口唾沫，犹豫着道：“你们是说……加百列失踪了？”

圣德芬揪了揪自己衬衫的领子，仿佛那东西勒得他快要窒息似的，但实际上他根本不需要呼吸，“他说要来人间一趟，大概待两三天……然后，突然间，我们就感知不到他了，有关他力量的一切迹象都消失了。”

这胖墩墩的小个子天使站在那里，绞着自己的手指，那焦虑的模样就好像他该为加百列的丢失负全责，“我们找了所有他可能去的地方，他在人间的房子，他常去跑步的公园，还有就是……你们这里。”

“那你们可找错了。”克罗利站直身子，摊了摊手，语气里满是无法掩饰的幸灾乐祸，“就算把我们这儿翻个底朝天，也找不到他一根羽毛的。”

乌列尔附在米迦勒耳边低语：“这怎么办？要开战了，我们的头儿却不见了……”

亚茨拉斐尔一惊，腋下报纸“啪”地掉在地上，“你说什么？”

乌列尔皱眉看着他，好像他是一只苍蝇，“头儿不见了。”

亚茨拉斐尔惶急地连连摆手，“不，不，前一句。”

米迦勒来回扫视着这一对天使和恶魔，用她不带任何感情的、金属质感的声音说道：“要开战了。”

要理解这一切是怎么发生的，我们必须把时间调回12小时之前，地点改到伦敦苏活区一家不起眼的寿司店里。

店主此时还不知道自己有多荣幸，能够亲眼目睹首席天使和地狱王子在末日结束后的第一次会面。

别西卜在走进寿司店的小格门之前，不自觉地用手抻了抻自己的衣角，又弹了弹根本不存在的灰。以往每次见面的时候，加百列总会用一种审判般的挑剔眼光打量她的衣着，那简直让她觉得芒刺在背。

就好像堕天之际，他高高在上，无情地审视着她……

店里光线黯淡，幽静深邃，每名顾客看起来仿佛一团模糊的影子。不过别西卜还是能一眼就找到加百列——他在任何时候都不可能被忽视，正如同黑暗中的月辉那样引人注目。

他坐在一张长桌后面，紫色眼珠一动不动地盯住她。

别西卜其实有点吃惊，他们约时间的是八点半，通常加百列会迟到十几分钟——他有太多借口，工作繁重啦，下属办事不力啦，甚至人间太吵闹啦……但这次加百列提前到了，而且明显已经坐了很久了。

“太罕见了，我都没想到我能看到这一天。”别西卜站在桌前，居高临下地望着加百列，“日理万机的大天使长，竟然能拨冗准时出席。怎么，今天你不用加班了吗？”

“全停了。”

别西卜侧了侧头，“你说什么？”

“我说，工作全停了。”加百列用他低沉醇厚的声音回答，朝对面的座位伸出一只手，“请坐。”

别西卜本来要落座，可她一眼瞥见桌子上放着的空酒瓶，不由得惊呼一声，“你喝酒了？”

“是啊，怎么了？”加百列用手臂一撑桌子，身体猛地向后仰去，重重靠在椅背上，“日本清酒，还不错，你要来点吗？”

总是担心自己圣体被玷污的大天使居然喝酒了？别西卜瞪着他，一脸怪异，就仿佛又看见克罗利浸泡在圣水里却安然无恙。

加百列吃吃地笑了，不像他平时那样皮笑肉不笑的虚假，而是真心被逗乐了，眼睛里都闪烁着愉悦，“不喝酒？你今天斋戒？”

别西卜大喇喇地坐下来，抓起一个半满的酒瓶给自己斟上。加百列用手指叩了叩自己的酒杯，她翻了个白眼，但还是给他倒了酒，“不，我只是有点信息过载。你说工作全停了是什么意思？”

“天使们都懈怠了，谁也不愿意干活。当然，我能理解……”这美丽、高傲的大天使现在全无形象地瘫在椅子上，眼睛向上盯着自己额前垂下来的一缕头发，神情迷离恍惚，就跟任何醉酒的中年男人毫无差别，“想一想，你兢兢业业地为世界末日准备了六千年，而且还被告知，你存在的全部意义都是为了获取大战时的胜利……好了，那一刻终于到来了，你激动万分，觉得自己即将实现伟大的荣耀，下定决心要为我主赴死，可是，现实怎么样？嘭的一声，世界末日没了，终极大战没了，你六千年的辛苦白白浪费了，而这一切，就是因为一个小鬼和两个蠢货自作主张！”

别西卜冷笑一声，“你以为我那里不是这样？可我的恶魔们不敢消极怠工……要不要我借你两条冒着业火的鞭子？”

加百列倾身过来，与别西卜脸对脸，直直望进她的眼睛里，“不是他们的错。”

他的眸子在她眼前无限放大，那紫罗兰色浓郁得快要泼洒出来。别西卜发现他们两人的鼻尖几乎触到一起了，只好赶紧向后挪了挪，“不是他们的错，难道是你的错、我的错？”她故意说得尖酸，同时吞了一大口酒，把酒气吹到大天使脸上。

“或者，你要是想惩罚那两个蠢材，我们这边也许会愿意……”她笑眯眯地给出暗示。

加百列的眉毛拧了起来，不解地道：“到底是你醉了，还是我醉了，我说的话很难懂吗？”

别西卜“嗡”地怒吼了一声，“那、你、到、底、想、说、什、么！”

加百列把脸埋在手掌间，深吸了一口气，再抬起头来时，他神情里有什么东西变化了，那种颓丧的醉意一扫而光，他的眼睛灼亮闪烁，嘴角微微笑着，看起来相当神采奕奕。

别西卜突然觉得这一切非常危险，她从来没有在加百列脸上见到过这么决然的神情。或许她该制止加百列，可她连他要做什么都不知道……

“这是一场笑话，别西卜，我们被耍了。我不清楚那个‘不可言喻的计划’是什么，我甚至都不确定到底有没有这样一个计划，但就现在而言，显然上帝只是想打发无聊，看到我们这些傻瓜为了一件没有结果的事东奔西跑，她大概笑得乐不可支吧？”

别西卜觉得自己的喉咙像被掐住了，她想说话，可嘴唇只是颤抖：不，不，你不可以……绝对不可以……

“我们是为了赢得天启才被创造出来的，但如果这件事没有意义，那我们本身也没有意义。所以我为什么还要做‘该做的事’？我为什还要执行正义、真理与纯善？我为什么还要……”

他顿了一顿，把那句千钧沉重的话轻轻说出来：“为什么还要侍奉她？”

怀疑上帝，是不可饶恕的罪孽，也是天使与恶魔的分界。

“住口！住口！加百列！”别西卜从座位上跳了起来，猛扑过去抓住大天使的手，狂怒咆哮，“别再说了！混蛋！你会被罚堕天的！”

加百列身上突然爆发出明亮无比的金色光芒，好像太阳降临在这小小店面里，那种炽热与神圣逼得别西卜连连后退。她惊恐地看到加百列背后的羽翼猛地张开来，向四面八方伸展着，洁白闪耀，庄严宏丽，那些长长的飞羽一直耸立到高空中去，把一切都衬得渺若烟尘、微不足道。

他在人类面前显露了自己的真身！

“你疯了！真是疯了！”别西卜朝他大吼，眼睛被那光辉刺得生疼，可她不肯避开，极力想要看清加百列——她还能看他看多久呢？

“我不后悔。”

这是他说的最后一句话。

下一刻，金光骤然熄灭，混乱归于平静，加百列的身影也随之消失。

别西卜面前的座位上空空荡荡，就好像从来没有谁坐过一样。


	2. 鬼父母

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运工的碎碎念：有意向翻译这篇文的小伙伴请联系我qwq。

加百列本以为自己会在地狱之火中焚烧，可当他从朦胧中醒来时，第一感觉是非常湿，非常冷。

他有点怀疑自己是不是躺在地狱办公室一条漏水的管道下面。

左侧脸颊隐隐刺痛，有什么东西在上面蠕动。他抬手将那东西抹去，却没想到它立刻就黏在了他手上，那滑溜溜湿漉漉的触感让他浑身一个激灵，顿时清醒过来。

他定睛一看，发现那是一条蛞蝓，软腻地吸附在他手指上。

加百列猛地甩手把它抖掉，差点大声叫出来，不过他及时咬住了牙关，把那不体面的惊呼压了下去。

上帝啊，还有比一觉醒来，发现有条蛞蝓趴在你脸上更糟糕的事情吗？

实际上，有的。

加百列支起上半身，四处打量着——他其实是躺在一片松软潮湿且覆满落叶的泥地上，周围环绕着参天大树和葱茏灌木，阳光黯淡无力，这些植物就如同蹲伏在阴影中的精怪。而他自己的情形也好不到哪里去，身上那套向来整洁光滑的银灰色西装现在揉作一团，沾满污泥和腐败的落叶。皮鞋脏得根本看不出原来的颜色，上面全是裂纹，泥水灌入缝隙，浸透了袜子。

加百列从头发里择出一段枯枝，只看了一眼，五官就因厌恶而扭曲了。

清洁。他在脑海里想。

什么都没有发生。

加百列怔了一下，以前他只要心念一动，就可以施加神迹。

“清洁！”他大声道，同时打了个响指。

衣角在风中摆动了一下，但，仍旧脏兮兮的，连半块泥巴都没有掉。

到底怎么了？他既困惑又焦躁，实在无法忍受与这些污秽待在一起。他决定干脆脱离躯壳，让自己的灵体飞升而去。

然而，当他试图这么做时，才发现自己是如此沉重，好像和这副躯壳黏合在一起了，根本无法“升”起来。

加百列花费了几秒钟才明白这个事实：他变成了人类。

他没有堕落成魔，而是变成了人。

他看着自己的双手，愣了一会儿，突然从胸腔深处爆发出一阵大笑。

这狂放的笑声如同利剑般直指苍穹，震得树叶簌簌下落。

上帝喜欢开玩笑，他知道了，但这依然是一个出乎意料的恶作剧。

多么巧妙啊，把他变成一个毫无力量、生老病死的人类，这对于曾经号令众天使、光辉足以照耀天堂的大天使长来说，简直是一个绝妙的讽刺。

加百列拍了拍身上的泥土，站了起来，开始思考他作为人类的第一个问题：

去哪儿？

加百列懊恼地发现他严重缺乏人间生活的知识，他只知道自己正在一片树林里，但完全辨不清方向，也不知道该怎么走出去，天色开始变黑了，温度越来越低……如果亚茨拉斐尔在这儿就好了，虽然他蠢得不可理喻，但至少能……

一阵窸窸窣窣的声音传来，打断了他纷繁复杂的思绪。

加百列回转过头，在参差的树丛间，瞥见了一闪而过的三个人影。

他又惊又喜，急忙迈开大步追赶过去，“请等等！各位，麻烦等一下！”他一边挥手一边喊道。

那个走在中间的矮小人影回过了头，用他那玻璃球似的蓝眼珠盯着加百列。

加百列倒抽了一口气，难以置信道：“亚……亚当·扬？”

“是你？”男孩打量着他，神情淡淡的，既不意外也不惊奇，但加百列还是从他眼睛里看出了一丝……悲伤。

这时，那一左一右牵着亚当的手的两个大人转过身来。

即使是加百列，也知道人类不会长成这样子——从外形看，他们是一男一女，男的穿着毛线背心和格纹衬衫，女的穿着碎花长裙，乍一看上去，他们就跟任何普通的人类夫妻完全一样。

除了他们的眼睛和手……这对男女的眼睛是两粒缝在脸上的纽扣，又大又黑，细密的针脚绷住皮肉。他们的手很长，像枯瘦的爪子，指甲是暗红色的，尖利发亮。

加百列从这两个怪人身上感觉到一股阴险的恶意，就像浓浓臭气那样挥之不去。要是以前，他早就对他们降下天罚了，可现在他什么能力也没有。

“亚当·扬，他们是谁？”加百列向前走了几步，目光在怪物和男孩之间来回逡巡。

男孩耸了一下肩，“我爸妈，新的爸妈。”

听到他这么说，那对男女点了点头——他们点头的动作缓慢而僵硬，就像一台老电扇嘎吱嘎吱运转那样。

“你要跟我们走吗？”这被称为“敌基督”“黑暗之君”的男孩问道，不过他没心情等待加百列回答，直接抽出手来画了个半圆，刷地一下，加百列身上那套烂七八糟的西服就变成了一套整洁的运动衣，皮鞋也化为舒适的球鞋。

“你不会想穿着皮鞋在森林里走的。”亚当说。

加百列紫色的眼珠里有怒火一闪而过，从来没有人敢直接在他身上施加奇迹……但他抿紧了嘴唇，露出一个锋芒锐利的微笑，把那恼怒掩盖过去，“好的，孩子，不过下次再这么做时，预告一下会更好。”

亚当未置可否。那两个怪人扯了他一下，他就跟着他们继续走了。

加百列跟了上去。

他们在树林里跋涉了将近一个小时，最终到达一幢两层楼高的小房子前。红色屋顶就像染血的长矛，墙壁是灰色的，处处缠绕着枫藤。

那男人把尖尖的手指伸进锁孔里一转，门就开了。女人推着亚当进了屋，“好孩子，你先陪我们的客人坐一会儿，妈妈和爸爸去准备晚饭，好吗？”

她的声音倒是很温柔。说完，这对男女就一起钻进厨房去了。

客厅的摆设看起来朴素而温馨，有一张圆桌，放着塑料假花的花瓶，柔软破旧的沙发，蒙着布罩子的老式电视机……

但加百列感觉自己像是一脚踏进了深深的洞穴，空气中灰尘飘舞，还弥漫着丝丝腐烂的恶臭，在墙壁后面，有什么东西在尖锐地抓挠、浊重地喘息……

“亚当，这到底怎么回事？”他对男孩说话，眼睛却紧盯着那夫妻消失的地方，仿佛时刻防备着危险的独狼。

亚当跳进沙发里，打开了电视。他飞快地换台，每个频道都又吵闹又血腥。加百列不耐烦地转过头，“我在问你话，孩子。”

亚当望着他，低垂的眼睛哀伤而忧郁。

“我不是我爸妈的孩子。”亚当抽泣了一声，“他们知道了。”

加百列明白过来：这就是那个愚蠢恶魔犯下的错误，把亚瑟·扬和迪尔德丽·扬的孩子换给了美国大使，把本该给美国大使的“敌基督、诸王毁灭者、人间王子、黑暗之君”误送到扬夫妇手里，至于美国大使的孩子……天知道他去了哪儿。

亚当用手背抹了一下眼睛，继续装作若无其事地说道：“我爸妈……他们在商量找回那个，那个……亲生的孩子。”

“你可以让他们改变主意。”加百列道，这个孩子连末日都能篡改，肯定能轻易对付两个人类。

亚当摇了摇头，“我不想骗他们。”

忽然，他像想起了什么似的，眼睛闪烁了一下，“哦，你是天使，对吧？你知不知道……如果父母不想要他们的孩子了，这孩子该怎么办？”

那个被父母抛弃了的孩子，该怎么办？

“我不知道，我是自愿的。”加百列耸耸肩，“这事你该去问恶魔们。”

亚当似乎想挤出一个笑容，但那表情更像哭，“你在说我亲生父亲那边的人？”

灯光明暗不定，无数阴影在亚当脸上跳跃，令他的神情一时哀伤，一时冷酷，一时绝望。

加百列看着这孩子，就不可能不想起他的父亲路西法，不可能不想起别西卜，不可能不想起那次堕天。

那场事件意味着新世界的开始，但对于加百列和别西卜而言，意味着一切的结束。

和很多经书里的记载不同，堕天之战并没有经过充分计划，完全事起仓促、来得突然。加百列只是记得自己被上帝召唤到座前，当他屈膝下跪时，上帝告谕道：“有一些天使要从天堂离开了。”

“离开？”他困惑地抬起头，然而上帝笼罩在过于明亮的光辉中，只能隐隐看见轮廓。

“是啊，世界上又不是只有天使。”上帝的声音非常柔美，后来她把这种声音赐予了人类女性。

“那……那他们还会回来吗？”

“不，不会回来了，他们选择了自己的路，另外的路。他们也不再是天使了，嗯……你可以称他们为‘恶魔’。”上帝答道。

她抬起一只手，让自己的圣光照耀在加百列身上，“不要疑惑，我的孩子，去做你该做的事。”

加百列完全不知道自己该做什么事，但显然上帝不会再给他任何解答了。

被逐出天堂的天使们根本不可能就此乖乖安于自己的命运。他们之中为首的便是“晨星”路西法，他带着追随者们穿透九重云层而来，加百列则率领众天使挡在他们面前，阻止他们冲撞天堂之门。

双方对峙着，都有些怒气冲冲。

“我要她解释清楚。”路西法说道，傲然望着加百列。他变成恶魔后的样子有些恐怖，弯曲的羊角，无情的黄色眼睛，还有一对漆黑如永夜的巨大翅膀。

加百列与他正面相对，“上帝不可能见你。”

“哦，是吗？”路西法咄咄逼人，“你很得意吧？我走了之后，你就是天使长……但你想没想过，有一天她也会这么对你！”

“我从没……”加百列的话才说了个开头，却突然卡住了。

因为他无意间一瞥，竟从路西法身后那群黑翅膀的恶魔里，看到了别西卜。

短发，蓝眼睛，个头小小的。她站在大衮与哈斯塔之间，黑色翅膀微微扇动着，周身围绕着一大团嗡嗡乱叫的东西。

这不可能！

加百列怀着一丝微弱的希望转过头，在众多天使中间搜寻着，他祈祷自己只是看错了，其实别西卜还好好地待在天使队伍里，有纯净的笑容，洁白的羽翼……

但没有，他没有在天使队伍里找到她。

不再有天使别西卜了，有的只是恶魔别西卜。

“你还好吗？”米迦勒在加百列耳边低语，语气里带着谴责之意：形势明明已经非常紧张了，你怎么还在东张西望？

然而加百列完全听不进去，他盯着远处的别西卜，感到惊愕，暴怒，痛苦。

为什么是你？为什么偏偏是你？

竟要选择与我为敌？

路西法又近前一步，他那高耸的鼻梁几乎戳到加百利脸上，“让开，懂吗？”

加百列想也没想，就朝他脸上揍了一拳。用力又猛又狠，一下子把路西法击飞出去。

还没等路西法在半空中停稳，加百列翅膀一振，急遽飞扑到他面前——这行动很冒险，加百列的力量弱于路西法，他很可能直接被路西法劈成两半。

“跟上！跟上！”米迦勒吼道，带领天使们投入战场中央。

恶魔也不甘落后，蜂拥而至。黑色乌云与白色闪电狭路相逢，混战在一处。

光芒闪耀，飓风呼啸，喊杀震天，整个世界为之摇摇欲坠。

当加百列的一对翅膀被路西法的利爪刺穿时，他听到别西卜尖声嘶叫：“加百列！”

声音里饱含担忧与惊慌。

加百列没有理会，甚至没有回头看她一眼。

不要再叫我的名字。

你背叛了我们。

背叛了我。

他眼里淌下泪水，和鲜血混在一起。他任由这些液体恣意流淌，猛地折断了路西法的一条手臂。

这场大战的结局是天使取胜，恶魔纷纷从空中坠落。加百列和米迦勒联手击败了“晨星”路西法——这位以后会被称为“撒旦”的魔王。

他把路西法伤痕累累的躯体丢在岩石上，居高临下，冷冷看着“晨星”呻吟挣扎。

“滚吧，路西法，滚远点儿，胆敢再让我看见你和你的人出现在地面上……”说这句话时他的目光掠过了别西卜，“我让你们死得连灰都不剩。”

他转身离去，天堂之门在他背后轰然闭合。


	3. 颠倒世界

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运工日常发言：有意向翻译这篇文的小伙伴请联系我。

“克罗利，你开车慢一点！”

当第五只鸟砰一声撞上挡风玻璃然后碎成一滩血沫肉渣时，亚茨拉斐尔终于忍不住尖叫起来。

克罗利启动雨刷，把那堆血糊糊的东西扫下去，“嘿！就算是交警来了，也得说是这鸟儿负事故全责，好吗？”他愤愤不平地说道，“撒旦在下，今天是怎么了，这些鸟都像没了头一样乱撞！”

亚茨拉斐尔抬起双手表示他不想争吵，“总之，开慢点儿。”

克罗利扭头瞪着他，眉毛皱成一团，“是谁出发时一直跟我说‘克罗利！我们得快点儿去亚当家’的？我不知道怎么做到又快又慢，要不你行个神迹让我瞧瞧？”

宾利车仍在高速疾驰。天使看上去快塌陷进自己的座位里了，“就……就慢点儿……”他嘟囔道。

就算是克罗利头顶上有一把业火在烧，天使这委屈巴巴的样子也足以让它熄灭了。克罗利放软了声音道：“别担心，我……”

咚！

车头传来一声巨响，整辆车子都跳了起来。

亚茨拉斐尔像个沙包一样被从座位上抛起又落下，克罗利赶紧一把抱住他，防止他撞上什么，“嘘，没事，天使，没事。”

天使用力推开克罗利的手臂，惶恐道：“上帝啊！你撞到人了！”

“我撞到的不是个‘人’！它有尾巴！我看到了。”克罗利急急辩白道。

亚茨拉斐尔慌里慌张地下了车。他先是瞥到地上有一滩血，顺着这一滩一滩的血迹，他搜寻着那可怜的受害者……

当看清了那倒在草丛里的东西时，他几乎一个踉跄跌坐在地，多亏了及时扶住车头才站稳。

它的确不是个人，它是个……

克罗利从另一边下了车，由于车头的遮挡，他没有立刻看到那东西。相反，他突然被身后一个苍老的声音喊住了：“先生，要修车吗？”

克罗利猛地回头，看到一个高大、佝偻的老人站在车尾部。他须发蓬乱，拎着一个脏兮兮的袋子，身上的衣服烂成了一缕缕碎布条。

克罗利有些吃惊，他刚才根本没感觉到有人在附近！“不，不用。”他警惕地说。

“您的车撞得不轻。”这怪异的老人说道，一步步蹭上前，“不过别担心，我马上就给您修好……”

还没等克罗利出手制止，老人已从袋子里抽出一个铁锤，照着车窗狠狠砸下去——

哐啷！玻璃渣像雪崩一样四下爆开。

咣当！车门像团纸一样瘪进了车里。

老人一边砸，一边哈哈大笑，唾沫乱飞，“看啊！这样好多了哈哈哈哈……”

克罗利看着这一切，看着宾利车在瞬间支离破碎，他只觉血液在耳朵里轰隆隆奔腾，就像十万台马达在为他的怒火加速。

他抬起手，只要一个响指，他就能让这老疯子四分五裂，变成一团肉泥，掺进土里什么也看不出来……

那老人的动作倏然静止，拿着锤子的手悬停在半空。

与此同时，克罗利的胳膊也被一只手握住了，“不能杀他，克罗利。”天使在他身侧轻声说。

“不能……杀他？不能杀他？”克罗利转头面对着亚茨拉斐尔，蛇瞳在墨镜后面闪烁着恶毒的寒光。他声音平静得可怕，就像冷酷无情的冰锥，“我不光要杀了他，我还要把他撕成一千片，每一片都活生生的足以感受到痛苦……”

“你先来看这个。”天使用自己温柔的淡绿眼睛注视着克罗利，稍稍安抚了他，“跟我来，好吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔带着克罗利走到车前，指给他看那个几乎被车撞成两截的东西。

它大概有六英尺长，看起来像个没毛的老鼠，露着粉嫩起皱的皮肤，头颅窄小，嘴巴又尖又长，呲出獠牙。它的前爪也像老鼠一样短小，但后肢完完全全是两条人类的腿！在它那和人类一模一样的臀部上，还生着一条粉色的长尾巴。

它躺在自己流出的那一大滩内脏里，犹自微微抽搐着。

“呃……上帝什么时候创造了这种生物吗？”克罗利抬起墨镜，用一只蛇瞳觑着这怪物，口中啧啧称奇。

“我很确定没有。”亚茨拉斐尔不安地握紧了自己的手，“这个世界不太对劲。”

“这个世界什么时候对劲过？”克罗利撇了撇嘴，转身走开，“如果你不介意，我要开始处理这个疯子了。”

他朝那被定住的老人走去。

然而，那老人竟自己活动起来！他硬生生地把头转向克罗利，颈椎发出可怕的断裂声，失去了骨骼支撑的头和脖子顿时歪倒在肩膀上。

他就以这样怪异的姿势对恶魔说道：“克罗利，你杀不了我，是我杀了你，我杀了你……”

有更多声音与他的重合在一起。

杀了你。

杀了你。

低沉沉的呼声从四面八方响起，潮水一般朝这边逼近过来。亚茨拉斐尔和克罗利惊愕地看到一个又一个人影从灌木丛中冒出来，他们都像那老头一样，衣衫褴褛，灰尘满面，手里拿着铁锤或刀子，带着饿狼一般疯狂而凶狠的眼神……

他们把天使和恶魔堵在中央，逐渐缩小包围圈。

“克罗利，那半人半鼠的怪物，还有这些人，他们一定有关联，我们必须调查清楚……”

恶魔连连点头，“没错，天使，他们当然有关联……”他陡然提高了声音，仿佛鞭炮突然炸开，“这关联就是他们都不该活在这世上！统统去死！”

亚茨拉斐尔被他的咆哮吓得一缩，因此没能及时制止他那个干脆利落的响指，只听腾的一声，熊熊烈火从每一个怪人身上升起来，烧着他们的皮肉，仿佛巨大的火炬。几声尖叫的功夫，那些人就化为了一堆灰烬。

然后他又打了一个响指，宾利马上恢复如初。

“好了，我们走吧。”刚刚杀了几十人的克罗利扶着天使的肩，把他轻轻推进车里，“像你说的，这个世界出错了，我们去看看亚当那小子能不能把它纠正过来。”

扬一家住在塔德菲尔德猪背岭巷四号，这儿是个安静祥和的小村庄，但今天，它未免有点太安静了——用“死寂”来形容或许更贴切。一幢幢小房子矗立在淡淡雾气中，门窗大开，却无人走动。街道上散落着购物袋、手提包、拴狗链之类的东西，好像人们原本正在悠闲漫步，下一刻他们就原地消失了。

亚茨拉斐尔站在扬家门口，伸着脖子努力朝里面观望，“哈喽，有人在家吗？有人吗？”

克罗利则直接走了进去。

“克罗利，你不能就这么……哦天哪！太危险了！”亚茨拉斐尔本还在门口犹豫，可他发现灶上正烧着水，水早就蒸干了，壶底都已经烧得焦黑了，便急急忙忙冲进厨房，把水壶拎下来，“啊好烫！”

克罗利大步走过来，捧起他的手，在那被烫得红肿的地方抚摸了一下，亚茨拉斐尔立刻觉得不痛了，“谢谢你。”他露齿而笑，抬眼望了一下克罗利，又不好意思地垂下了眼帘。

“你自己也可以行奇迹。”克罗利低声道，握着天使的手没有放。

亚茨拉斐尔四下环顾，“这儿没人了，他们连烧着的水都没管就走了。”

“我想他们没走……还是可以感觉到，人类的气息……只不过太弱了……”克罗利在屋里转了一圈，“希望你不介意我……”

“哦当然不。”亚茨拉斐尔其实不知道克罗利要做什么，但无论他做什么，自己都不会介意的。

克罗利甩掉了皮夹克，一把扯掉了脖子上的项链，然后就在亚茨拉斐尔呆愣愣的注视之下，整个身体伏低下去，变成了一条巨大的、鳞片闪耀的黑蛇。小小的屋子根本盛不下他的躯体，尾巴一直延伸到花园里。

“你在干嘛克罗利！如果被人看见……”

“我变成这样嘶嘶就是为了找人嘶！好了安静嘶嘶，我得集中精神……”黑蛇吐着细长暗红的信子，头颅摆来摆去，好几次扫掉了桌上和书架上的摆设。

他的舌头在空气中舔舐着，捕捉那股微弱如丝的人类气息。亚茨拉斐尔贴在墙角一动不动，连大气也不敢喘，生怕干扰到他。

“这儿。”黑蛇低语道，用舌尖碰了碰橱柜顶上的雪花球。刷一下，他又变回了人形，举起瘦长的胳膊把这雪花球捞了下来。

球里有两个小人，如果仔细看，可以发现是一男一女，男的留着小胡子，女的是金色短发。他们站在雪花堆里，表情惊恐万状。

“亚瑟·扬和迪尔德丽·扬！”天使惊呼道，忙不迭地把这雪花球捧在掌心。这是个魔咒，而打破魔咒需要非常小心，不然一个小小的差错都可能让这两个小人儿和玻璃球一起碎掉。

“你可是个天使，天使从不出错，不是吗？”克罗利笑道。

亚茨拉斐尔笑得有点勉强，“我试试好了。”

他闭上眼睛，朝着雪花球徐徐吹气。第一口气，那雪花球毫无反应，但在吹第二口气的时候，它猛然爆裂开来，克罗利和亚茨拉斐尔赶紧后退躲避，小人儿掉了出来，在落地前一秒“嘭”地变大了，恢复了正常人类的大小。

扬夫妇坐在地上，紧紧抱着彼此，难以置信地看着周围一切。

“啊，你们好，我们是亚当的朋友，请问他去哪儿啦？”天使露出纯净的笑容，任何人看了他的笑都会觉得像吃了糖一样甜。

迪尔德丽怔了一会儿，突然嚎啕大哭起来。亚瑟搂着妻子，也泪流满面，不过他还能断断续续地解释：“是……是我们的错，都是我们的错……我们不该说要去找那个孩子……亚当他听见了……我的亚当啊，你是爸爸的孩子，你是爸爸唯一的孩子……”

亚茨拉斐尔慢慢跪到地毯上，好让视线与扬夫妇齐平，“他去了哪里？”

“他说自己有了新的爸爸妈妈，永远不会抛弃他的爸爸妈妈。”迪尔德丽扯着自己的头发，像一头被逼入绝境的母兽，“可那是两个怪物！它们把亚当带走了！”

说着，她跌跌撞撞地爬起来，朝门外冲去。克罗利挡在门前拦住她，“干什么？”

“找我的孩子！不能让他和它们在一起！”迪尔德丽红着眼嘶吼道，去拉恶魔的胳膊，“你让开！”

“我们去找亚当，你们好好待在家里。”亚茨拉斐尔说道，他舒缓亲和的声音有种安抚人心的力量，“亚当一定不想看到你们被怪物弄伤。”

“告诉我们，那怪物领着他去了哪儿。”克罗利盯着迪尔德丽道。

“亚当临走时说，他会住在一个有红色尖顶的房子里，进森林一直朝东南走就能找到……他让我们常去那儿看他……”亚瑟·扬呜咽着道。

天使点了点头，“我们一定会把亚当带回来的。”他四下看了看，发现了一个供奉着圣母像的壁龛，不禁开心地笑了起来。他拿起圣母的小雕像，喃喃念了几句，用手在上面轻擦了一下。

“请你们，一定拿着这个。它能保护你们不被邪恶咒语伤害。”天使道，把圣母像放进亚瑟手里。

天使和恶魔一起离开了扬夫妇的房子，钻进宾利车里。克罗利发动了车子，“难道，这小子终于意识到自己作为魔王的本质，要……”

他的话被车载音响里传出的一阵奇怪沙沙声打断了。克罗利惊得缩回了手，他还没打开音响呢，它居然自己就发出了动静。

这声音浊哑怪异，乍一听上去，好像上百万只苍蝇同时嗡嗡鸣叫，令人不寒而栗。

“这是别西卜……”克罗利紧张地吞了吞唾沫，随着他的介绍，真有几只苍蝇从音响里飞了出来，在车里乱扑乱撞。亚茨拉斐尔赶紧打开车窗让它们飞出去。

“她在干嘛？做战前动员？”克罗利战战兢兢地猜测着。

亚茨拉斐尔静静听了一会儿，摇了摇头，“不……这是歌声……别西卜在唱歌。”

“哦哦哦，快别开玩笑了，你能想象一大团苍蝇……”

“我没有开玩笑，我听得出来！节奏！旋律！主歌和副歌！而且有什么奇怪呢？我听说别西卜没有堕天时，是唱诗班的一员，不是吗？”

“在快要开战时唱歌？”克罗利的表情像是吞了一整个柠檬，五官都皱在了一起。

天使轻声道：“她一定是为了什么而唱的。”


	4. 火焰天使

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运工日常发言：请有意向翻译这篇文的小伙伴联系我qwq。

别西卜的歌声为这个已然不正常的世界又增添了一点不正常。

今天，地球上所有能发出声音的设备——电话、音响、电视、手机等等，都在反复播放着一段如同昆虫哼鸣般的嗡嗡声响，与此相伴，还有源源不断的苍蝇从这些播放器里飞出来。

只不过，有些地方信号良好，播放顺畅，有些地方信号极差，很晚才接收到，就比如亚当的新家。

晚上六点，夜色与炊烟一同升起。

亚当·扬和他的新父母围坐在桌子边，开始享受晚饭。桌上摆着一只很大的鸡，烤得黄铮铮的，配着炸马铃薯，煮小青豆，香气溢满整间屋子。

加百列就坐在亚当身旁，正对着那只热腾腾的烤鸡，但他只是笔直地端坐着，手放在膝盖上，碰也没碰刀叉一下，面前的盘子干净锃亮得有如镜子。

亚当往嘴里塞了一大块鸡肉，一边嚼一边含糊不清地问道：“为什么不吃？你明明饿了。”

加百列瞟了他一眼，疑惑地挑起眉毛，“饿？”这个感受对他而言实在太陌生了。

亚当朝他的肚子指了指，“就是，你的身体认为你该吃东西了。你没听到吗？你的胃一直在咕噜咕噜叫啊。”

那长着两颗纽扣眼睛的女人把烤鸡朝他推了推，“请尝尝吧，非常好吃，我保证。”

加百列确实觉得肚子很不舒服，好像身体里有什么东西要塌陷了，而且这盘烤鸡竟有种难以言喻的巨大诱惑，召唤着口舌和肠胃全心全意地扑上去……

“不。”加百列语气坚决，还往后坐了坐，远离餐桌。

“看来客人对我们的手艺很不满呢。”怪女人说道，然后和那怪男人一起尖声大笑。他们张开的嘴巴像黑洞一般深不见底。

加百列几乎是本能地讨厌这两个怪物，本能地讨厌这个地方——到处都是冷飕飕的霉味，空气混浊灰暗，仿佛尘封已久的墓窟，有死物在角落里静悄悄地腐烂。墙壁里时不时响起奇怪的声音，尖利的爪子在抓挠，沉重的躯体在碰撞……

太奇怪了，一切都太奇怪了。

所以他绝对不吃这儿的任何食物。

“你其实不用担心。”亚当看出了他的疑虑，小声道，“他们都是我造出来的，只会做我想让他们做的事。”

加百列低下头，好让自己能注视着男孩的眼睛，“你给自己创造了新父母？”

“爸妈不要我了，我能怎么办？”亚当拿着叉子在鸡肉上戳来戳去，嘟囔道，“至少新爸爸和新妈妈不会抛弃我，不会想让别的小孩当他们的儿子。”

这句话锐利地刺入加百列耳中，让他猛然战栗了一下。他的心脏却像是落进了硫酸里，一点点侵蚀，一片片剥落，上下翻腾，消融分解，在剧痛中化为乌有。

所爱之人，弃我而去。

加百列苦笑着叹了口气，抬起手，揉了揉男孩的脑袋。那蓬松的金发从他掌心毛茸茸地扫过，带出丝丝缕缕的酸涩，哀伤与悲悯。

此时，加百列还不知道这种感觉就叫做“同病相怜”。

亚当往加百列手臂上靠了靠，似乎很贪恋他身上的温暖，正如无家可归的小狗紧紧追随着它看到的路人，“我老想这件事，真难受，可怎么才能忘掉呢？”

加百列张了张嘴，还没发出声音，那女人却抢先说话了：“错了，孩子，你要铭记，要报仇。如果有人让你不开心，那么你也要让他不开心。”

那男人附和道：“谁对你做了坏事，你就得狠狠惩罚他，然后你一定会觉得好受多了。”

女人凑近过来，直勾勾盯着亚当的眼睛，“你知道谁造成了你现在的状况吗？十一年前，你本该被送给美国大使，然而有个恶魔，完全不把你当一回事，做事也漫不经心……他说错了房号，把你送到错误的家庭里，所以你才会有今天……都是那个恶魔的错，那个叫克罗利的恶魔的错……”

亚当目光迷离，声音飘忽，魇住了一般跟随她说道：“都是克罗利的错……必须惩罚他，报复他……”

“说得对，孩子。”她笑了，抬起蜘蛛似的手爪，要去摸亚当的脸，不料却被加百列“啪”一下扣在了桌子上。

女人用那双死气沉沉的纽扣眼睛瞪着加百列，而加百列对她报以灿烂真挚的笑容，同时用力按住她的手背不放。

**别多管闲事。**

一个声音在加百列耳边说道。

那女人和男人的嘴巴都是紧闭着的，不可能是他们在说话。加百列身后什么东西都没有，这声音就像是从空气里冒出来的一样。

“亚当，听从建议是件好事，但想清楚对方提建议的目的同样重要。”加百列仍旧笑着，但下颌线条绷得格外硬挺，仿佛不可撼动的石雕。

亚当有一瞬间像是从梦中惊醒般睁大了眼睛，惶惑地看着加百列与新妈妈互不相让地对峙，“你们……”

新爸爸加入了劝诱，“傻孩子，爸爸妈妈怎么会害你呢？这都是为了你好……那个克罗利，就因为他的懒惰、愚蠢，把你害得连家都没有了……他罪有应得，杀了他，撕碎他，你就再也不会为这件事难过了……”

加百列紫色的眼睛里有雷霆聚集，气势强硬逼人，“笑话！这孩子想要爱他的父母，杀了克罗利能有什么帮助？你们引他去往错误的方向……”

**不要忘了，你现在只是个凡人。**

那声音又来了。加百列背后的肌肉猝然收紧，因为他感觉好像有什么冷冰冰的东西溜进了他领口里。可他回头一望，又什么都没看到。

但这声音说得没错，他已成了人类，再也不是那只要一个响指就能毁灭整座城市的大天使了。

加百列微微一笑，把手松开了。

那怪女人从他掌底抽回自己的爪子，也对他报以笑脸，这表示“算你识相”。

但她想错了——加百列这辈子最不可能干的一件事就是“识相”。他曾是上帝左手、天军统帅、七重天之君，只要他愿意，就能推行自己的任何意志，从来不必畏惧谁的脸色。

即使变成了人类，这种傲慢自大的脾气也顽固不改、本性难移。

所以，当那两个怪物极力蛊惑亚当时，加百列坐在旁边，不动声色地看着，心里想的却是：现在我能怎么做？人类通常是如何祛退那些比自己更强大的怪物的？

加百列向来蔑视人类的魔法和咒语之类，认为这是缺乏力量、软弱无能的表现，但这并不意味着，加百列对巫咒一无所知，甚至有些时候，天使会传授魔法阵给人类，以帮助人类抵御恶魔。

他得承认，这些玩意儿有用，该死地有用。

这么想着，加百列缓缓把手伸到桌子底下，摸到一根突出的木刺。他把指肚抵在刺尖上，暗暗咬紧了牙关，猛一用力——

木刺在他食指上划出了一道又深又长的裂口，鲜血汩汩涌出。

**加百列！你敢！等着瞧，我要折磨你，摧毁你，想想吧，你会跟一大群老鼠关在一个铁笼里，看着它们活生生撕掉你的皮肤，一口口吃掉你的血肉……**

那声音粗哑地咆哮着，忽左忽右，上蹿下跳，加百列根本不知道它是从哪儿响起来的，而且好像整间屋子里只有他一人能听见。亚当依旧在专注地听那对男女的劝诱，两个眼睛已经不聚焦了，浑然似落入梦境。

“乖孩子，我们该走了，离开这儿。”女人牵着亚当的手把他拉起来，男人牵着另一边，“有坏人追来了，他们想把你抢走，不过没关系，爸爸妈妈会保护你的……”

加百列霍然起身，攫住亚当的胳膊将他拽入自己怀中，那对夫妇嘶叫着上来抢夺，他们锐利的爪子在加百列眼前划出一道道寒光，不过加百列比他们更凶狠更敏捷，他抓住那女人的脖子，猛地把她拎了起来，扔向那个男人。两只怪物撞在一起，砸翻了桌子，杯盘四溅，椅子倾倒，全都落到了怪物身上。

趁着怪物倒地不起的时候，加百列把亚当丢到沙发上，用膝盖压住男孩拼命踢蹬的双腿，左手抓着男孩的头发迫使他仰头不动，流血的右手则往男孩额头中间画下一个猩红的圆，然后在里面描绘出一颗复杂的七芒星。

他用尽所有意志力来画这颗魔星，无暇顾及周围迫在眉睫的危险。那女人扑到他身上，尖利长爪扯裂衣料，指甲深深掐进他宽阔结实的后背里，一条条撕开那些血管、神经和肌肉组织。加百列疼得大叫出声，本能地想要蜷缩起身体，可那样的话亚当就会挣脱出去，他只能死死咬住下唇，手指颤抖着画下第五个角、第六个角……

一股更强大的力量卷住了他的身体，把他拼命往后拉，加百列一下子摔到了沙发下面，脸上挨了亚当结结实实一脚，颈椎猛地扭转过去，发出咔嚓一声响，令他感觉自己的脖子简直要断了。

但加百列的一只手还紧紧攥着亚当的胳膊，只剩最后一笔了，他决不能让这男孩跑掉。

女人咬住了他的手腕，那牙齿一下子刺穿了骨头，男人则揪着加百列的头发，把他用力往后扯。加百列嘶吼挣扎，可他的脊背完全无法用力，亚当的胳膊一点点从他掌心里滑出去，眼看就要抓不住了。

这个时候，电视机自己打开了，一阵嘈杂的嗡嗡声从里面传出来，在空气中缭绕飞舞，仿佛大团苍蝇起起落落。那两个怪物似乎对这声音很厌恶，他们尖叫着，抬起手来捂住耳朵。

就是在这一瞬间，加百列沉重的身体猛然向前扑去，再一次摁住了亚当，然后他蘸着自己的血，补完了男孩眉间七芒星的最后一角。

画完这一笔，他再也支撑不住，无力地瘫软在地。

他整个后背都撕裂了，腰腹伤痕累累，漂亮高挺的五官也被额头淋下的鲜血模糊了。嘴里灌满不知是血还是泪的液体，呛得他咳嗽不止。

眼前看不见东西，他只是感觉疼，就像自己是一条砧板上的鱼，正被大刀剁成一块一块的，翻出肚肠，掀去两腮，割下头颅……然而他还活着，每一部分都活着，独立地感受痛苦，汇总地承受折磨。

杀了我，杀了我。他无声地说。这只是个小小的希望，并非哀求。

他绝不哀求。

一只手揪住了他的头发，拖着他一路走。疼痛顿时变本加厉，加百列感觉自己的脊背像是从铁荆棘上刮过。

他被这样拖行了很久，中间还经过陡峭的楼梯，令他的身体上下颠簸，留下一路蜿蜒的暗红色血迹，最终停止于一间阴沉的地下室里。

加百列艰难地喘息着，在冰冷的石板地面上缩成一团，然而一只枯瘦的爪子掐着他的喉咙，强迫他抬起头来。“你以为你能胜过我？太蠢了，太蠢了。”那女人说道，漆黑的纽扣眼睛无情地俯视着加百列。

她嘶嘶低吼，“你耍的小把戏毫无用处，那男孩已经是我的了。”

加百列吐掉嘴里的血，露出一个虽然虚弱、但弧度依旧完美的微笑，“是吗，我们再等等看。”

女人把他狠狠掼在地上，满意地听到他后脑勺与地砖相撞发出闷响，“真可惜，你看不到了。”

她蹲下身，用一只脚踩住加百列的手腕，又拿出一根粗长的钉子，尖端对准了他的掌心。

她结结实实敲下第一锤，钉子顿时贯穿了加百列的手掌，他全身猛地向上一耸，发出凄厉悲惨的嚎叫，然而那女人很快又敲下第二锤，这下加百列连叫也叫不出来了，只剩下窒息般绵长的倒抽气声。

这一折磨持续了很久。

怪物用了四根长钉，把加百列的双手双脚都钉在了地上。她还绕着他转了一圈，用欣赏标本的眼光，欣赏着这美丽的蓝灰色蝴蝶在血泊中微弱地颤抖。

她提来了一大桶油，尽情泼洒在地下室里，让每个角落都被油浸透了。“既然你是炽天使，死在火里不是很相称吗？”怪物一边咯咯笑着，一边跑上了楼梯，手轻轻一扬，扔下一根燃烧的火柴。

加百列紫罗兰色的眼睛微微睁着，因为失神而黯淡无光，直到被熊熊火焰再次映亮。

火舌已燎着了他的衣角。


	5. 蝇王的愿望

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运工日常发言：请有意向翻译本文的小伙伴联系我qwq。

别西卜从来没有这么惊慌过，她那颗沉寂已久的恶魔之心几乎冲破胸膛跳出来。

因为她送往人间的苍蝇们，居然向她报告说，加百列在一幢燃烧的房子里，快死了。

听到这消息的一刹那，别西卜从王座上跳了起来，完全忘记了她正在开作战会议，身边还环绕着一众公爵侯爵之流的高等恶魔。

大衮被她吓了一跳，也赶紧站了起来，“殿下！什么事？”

其他恶魔诧异地瞪着她，不明白是什么让冷酷无情的地狱王子如此失态。

别西卜没有听到大衮的问题，因为她的脑子像岩浆般翻滚沸腾，混乱不堪：加百列快死了？什么叫做“快死了”？

天使是永生的，只会被业火杀死，然而业火怎么可能出现在人间？

但她知道苍蝇们所言非虚，这些小生物决不会撒谎。

“哪里出了问题吗？殿下？殿下？”大衮追问不舍。

别西卜把作战计划书摔在桌上，纸页哗啦啦乱飞，糊了哈斯塔一脸。“你们继续。”她丢下这句话，头也不回地冲出了会议室。

她沿着昏暗的走廊一路狂奔，心里狠狠咒骂：加百列，加百列，你这狂妄的混蛋、白痴，总以为世界要随你的心意，想做什么就做什么，一点不考虑后果，是不是？

昨晚，亲眼目睹了加百列消失之后，别西卜迅速逃离了寿司店，旋风一般冲进地狱。如果加百列堕落成恶魔，那么他就会出现在这里。

然而没有——地狱和平时别无二致，众恶魔埋首于文书当中，或者在办公室之间碌碌奔忙，脸上麻木茫然的神色表明他们很久没有遇到过新鲜事了。

正当别西卜长舒一口气、以为加百列已经回了天堂的时候，大衮匆匆跑来，告诉她，又一场末日即将启动：天堂单方宣战，因为每个天使都听到了上帝的声音——不是梅塔特隆，是上帝自己的声音——那声音在他们脑海里说，要开战了。

别西卜衷心希望上帝能慎重一点，不要如此频繁地启动末日，因为这会让它失去严肃性，变成买一赠一的大甩卖。

“我们必胜无疑。”大衮得意洋洋地补充道。

别西卜不明白这份信心来自何处——倒不是说她怀疑地狱必胜的大好前景，而是大衮很少会如此乐观。

大衮道：“那边乱成一团了，他们的老大不见了，没人指挥作战。”

别西卜瞪着大衮，一时没有反应过来。

“加百列啊！加百列失踪了！您能想象这种事吗哈哈哈……”大衮狂笑不止。

直到此时，别西卜才意识到，加百列也不在天堂。

还没等她从震惊中恢复过来，大衮就拉着她去开作战会议了。自从被自己的亲生儿子打击到，撒旦就一蹶不振，陷入了沉睡，所以现在地狱全靠别西卜、大衮和哈斯塔主持。

恶魔们簇拥着别西卜，急切等待着地狱王子下达英明指令，并因本性嗜血而狂热躁动。别西卜望着那一张张奇形怪状、流脓破疮的狰狞面孔，却前所未有地感觉到孤立无援，就像落进了汪洋大海里，颠簸沉浮，无所凭依。

加百列，天杀的，你去哪儿了？别让我一个人处理这些荒唐事，至少告诉我，你和天堂是怎么打算的……

利用歌声寻找加百列的主意就是在这一瞬间形成的。

“我要让世上所有人，包括那些天使，听到地狱的声音。”别西卜用她一贯冷酷傲慢的腔调说道。作为领导者，只要你自己表现得不容置疑，那就很少有人敢反对你的英明决策。“这样，他们便会知道我们何等可怕，便会知道尽快认输才是明智的选择。”

所有恶魔一致叫好，并立刻付诸实施，把别西卜的声音传输进人类的播放设备里，扩散到世界各地。不过没有哪个恶魔听出来别西卜是在唱歌，就算他们听出来了，也不会知道别西卜唱了什么。

这首歌没有名字，没有歌词，只有旋律，是还没堕天的时候，她和加百列一起编写的，也只有她和加百列会唱。

别西卜往歌声里灌注了魔力，这样她的苍蝇们也能跟随歌声一起被传送到人类世界。苍蝇是别西卜的眼睛和耳朵，会把所见所闻的一切报告给她。

而现在，这些忠诚的仆人正在前方带路，引导着她往加百列所在之处飞去。

别西卜宽大的黑暗羽翼从树林上空掠过，仿佛散播不祥的厄运之神，然而前方滚滚冲天的浓烟比她更为不祥，更为险恶，她分明感觉到在那烟雾深处有一股力量叫嚣着，嘲笑着，警告她不要靠近……

这股力量既不属于地狱，也不属于天堂。

那幢燃烧的房子近在眼前了，火海染红夜空，横流无际。别西卜收拢翅膀降落于地，同时打了个响指让大火熄灭、烟尘散开。

房屋已被烧得只剩漆黑的骨架，根本看不出原貌，而且这里完全没有大天使的气息——别西卜熟悉他的气息，那就如同闪电一般干冽、纯净、冷峻，高高在上，不近人情。

“加百列在哪儿？”她问道。

她的苍蝇们嗡嗡叫着，成团成团地飞到房子大门口一堆隆起的东西上。别西卜也跟着走过去，一开始她甚至没看出那东西到底是个什么，因为它完全不成形状，就像一滩半融化的沥青，掩埋在灰烬与炭土里。

但它散发出烧焦的皮肉的味道，这种味道曾与地狱如影随形，毕竟那里充满了被业火焚烧的罪人。

别西卜发出一声短促的尖叫，就像心脏突然被匕首贯穿。她意识到，这就是加百列。

这堆被烧焦的残骸，就是加百列。

她扑了过去，跪在大火留下的狼藉里，吹去灰烬与浮土，把严重烧伤的加百列抱进自己怀里。

火焰的余温尚未退去，加百列滚烫得好似红通通的炭。他脸上的皮肤被灼烧殆尽，鼻子和嘴巴也焦缩成一团黑炭。衣服化成了灰，和千疮百孔的身体凝结在一起，仿佛树皮一般硬邦邦、紧绷绷的。

当被别西卜的手触碰时，这具躯体战栗了一下——虽然这战栗非常微弱，比苍蝇拍动翅膀更加微不可察，但别西卜感觉到了，并为此松了一口气，这代表加百列还活着。

别怕，我马上就治好你，我马上……

她抬起手来，想行一个疗愈的奇迹，可她的手尴尬地停在了半空中，那个响指迟迟打不出来。

首先，她做天使时也不擅长疗愈。

其次，那点疗愈技能早就在漫长的恶魔生涯中被忘光了。

她不知道怎么让伤口愈合，怎么让痛苦缓解，怎么修复那些复杂精妙的身体组织，怎么让它们毫无故障地重新运转。

别西卜深吸一口气，强迫自己恢复镇定。她得把他带回地狱去，看看哪个恶魔还记得怎么疗伤……但她对这一点完全没把握，恶魔们都是制造惨剧的大师，对抚慰与治疗大多一窍不通。

她一手抱着加百列的肩膀，一手托住他的双腿，把他抱了起来。在她的记忆里，加百列高大威猛，英健出众，可现在，他的身体好轻好轻，好像下一秒就会化为灰烬，化为齑粉……

这时一束黄色的光照射过来，刺得她眯起眼睛。

她听到急刹车的声音，还伴随着一声惊叫：“上帝啊！”

这声音在哪里听过……

是那个天使！那个总是跟克罗利待在一起的天使！

别西卜惊喜万分，真该感谢上帝！她遽然转身，果真看到那辆黑色的宾利车停在前方，克罗利和奶油色卷发的天使正隔着车窗对她惊恐瞪视。

宾利车的引擎发出一阵嘶吼，克罗利重新启动了车子，打算掉头逃跑……别西卜勃然大怒：不，不，你们这两个废物哪儿都别想去！都给我留下来！

她朝宾利车抬起一只手，施展自己作为鬼王的力量。就在她指尖扬起的一刹那，宾利车哐当一声熄火了。

“该死！”克罗利咒骂道，伸手去拧车钥匙，却发现钥匙死死卡在了锁孔里，纹丝不动。他又去转方向盘，方向盘像被胶水黏在底座上，连稍微偏转一点角度都做不到。他试着推开车门，用尽了全身的力气，都没办法把封闭的门打开一丝缝隙。

整辆宾利好像变成了一块石头，定在原地。

别西卜走到副驾驶那一侧，敲了敲窗子，对那天使道：“你下来。”

天使坐着不动，一只手按在克罗利肩膀上，“请问是什么事？”

“用你的力量，把他治好。”她给天使看自己怀里那具烧焦的躯体，“不然我让你们两个跟这车一起报废。”

“我们不会受你威胁，魔王，如果你要别人帮你，至少学会说‘请’。”天使的语气温和而坚决，不容侵犯，仿佛裹在柔软皮鞘里的匕首。他那双淡绿色的眼睛直视着别西卜，不见半分畏惧之色。

从来没有谁敢这么顶撞地狱王子。别西卜恼羞成怒，吼道：“住口！这是加百列！你的上司！你敢跟我讨价还价……”

“他不是我的上司，再也不是了。”天使平静说道，转头直视着前方，不再理会别西卜。

大概是被自己的同伴鼓舞了，克罗利的胆子也大了起来。他朝别西卜吐了吐蛇信子，不无嘲讽地道：“要做选择的人是你，蝇王……你是想要我们两个死，还是想要加百列活？”

这句话像往别西卜心上重重踢了一脚。她克制住自己的战栗，低头看看怀里的人，又看看那对天使和恶魔。

她不想看着加百列死，她不能这么做。

几千年来，她和加百列针锋相对，争执不休，却又心照不宣地互通便利、交换信息。她习惯了加百列的存在，这种习惯就像树根一样深深扎进她体内，缠绕着血管，贯穿了骨骼。

连根拔起的话，她也会被一同撕裂。

“好吧，请……请你把他治好。”地狱王子小声说道，“快一点，他伤得很重……”

她悄悄解除了施加在宾利车上的魔法。

那雪白的天使一刻也没有耽误，立即从车上走出来，把加百列从她手上轻轻接了过去。

“上帝保佑，他会没事的。”天使神情凝重，像是被加百列的伤震惊到了，但他还是尽可能地保持平和与温柔。

上帝保佑。别西卜在心里默默重复了一遍天使的话。

没错，上帝，请你保佑他。

不管他做过什么，请你保佑他。


	6. 我们的星

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运工日常发言：请有意向翻译本文的小伙伴联系我qwq。

有时候，别西卜会愤愤不平，忍不住咒骂上帝和撒旦，责怪他们做事胡闹，连累别人，当然，也会咒骂那个白痴加百列，总爱装模作样，从不肯承认自己心中所想。

要知道，她和加百列相识的时间，可比克罗利、亚茨拉斐尔之流久远得多了。亚茨拉斐尔只不过是那次堕天大战之后才被创造出来的、补充天堂位置空缺的天使，认识克罗利更是在人类出现之后，而她别西卜和加百列都是上帝的第一批造物，群星尚且籍籍无名之时，他们就已经了解彼此了。

虽然了解彼此的方式不是那么令人愉快——他们两个大打出手，恨不得一拳把对方揍进地心。

那时候，万物初生，宇宙始成，全能之主和她的天使们忙于锻造星辰、校正时空、设计生命。到处都是闪耀的神迹和圣洁的翅膀，也到处都是祝福、惩戒与誓约。浩瀚星云可以在一瞬间形成，也可以在下个瞬间毁灭，无数种族在神明一动念时破胎而出，又随着神念变动而转换形态。

虽然天使成千上万，但创造宇宙依然是件繁重的工程，大家拖着疲惫的翅膀从一颗星球飞到另一颗星球。别西卜大概是唯一的例外——她对这件工作毫无兴趣，更没耐心聚沙成塔。相比于“创造”，她更偏爱“破坏”，所以大部分时间她都在偷懒，或者飞到已经造好的星球上去吓唬那里的生物。

有一天，她懒洋洋地躺在南鱼座α上，消极怠工，荒废光阴。本来，她要负责建好这颗星球，但她只是把尘埃和金属攒聚在一起，潦草堆出一颗球状物，就丢开手不管了，用以建造星球的材料乱七八糟地散落在地面上。

她正悠然自得，突然听到有人用命令的语气道：“站起来。”

这个声音让别西卜头皮发麻——她太熟悉上帝身边那几个当红大天使了，而这一个正是他们之中最难缠的加百列。

而且，他什么时候来的？她居然完全没感觉到！

她叹了口气，翻转过身，若无其事地问道：“怎么了？”

加百列就站在离她几步远的地方，身着白袍，头戴金冠。第一眼看到他，别西卜就忍不住在心里惊叹：真是漂亮啊！

之前，她从未这么近距离地接触过加百列。大多数时候，她都是看着他从高空飞过，翅膀闪耀光辉，仿佛一闪而逝的流星。但现在，他们离得太近了，近到看清楚对方每一丝细微的表情。

别西卜确信，上帝在创造加百列时，一定花费了很多心思，极尽完善，反复斟酌，无论是容貌还是体魄都给了他最好的。这位侍立在上帝左侧、与晨星路西法分庭抗礼的大天使身材颀长健美，面孔棱角分明，线条刚硬，嘴唇薄而锋利，严肃地紧抿着，无一不显示出强有力的美感。

尤其是那双眼睛，非常罕见而美丽的紫罗兰色。别西卜看过陨落的恒星在地平线上燃烧，把沙漠融化成巨大平滑的蓝紫色玻璃。她也看过冰山切开海面，冰锥与浪涛冲撞，晶莹剔透，冷光刺骨。她也看过淡紫色的暮霭倒映在粼粼水面上，化作光怪陆离的绸带流向远方。她还看过大群大群蝴蝶从花田中起飞，每一片鳞羽都反射着阳光，色彩变幻莫测，令人目眩神移——但这些，都比不上加百列眼睛的十分之一迷人。

这双眼睛不仅仅是美丽而已——加百列的一个头衔是“全知之眼”，因为他这双眼睛其实就是上帝自己的眼睛，视野无边，洞察幽微，能够看到宇宙每个角落里发生的事情。

以现在的眼光看来，上帝才是世界上最大的发包商，她把眼睛给了加百列，把力量赠与路西法，把声音托付给梅塔特隆……每一个天使都分得了她的一点特质。

被“全知之眼”注视着，别西卜多少有点紧张。她抱起双臂，挺了挺胸，让自己看起来更有气势一些。

“你是别西卜，对吧？”加百列问。

别西卜飞快答道：“你认错了，我是大衮。”

加百列皱了一下眉，眼中闪过怀疑的神色。他以审判者的威严姿态向别西卜走来，目光锐利得能把一切虚伪刺穿。“不，我从不出错。”这大天使说。

别西卜乜斜着眼看他，“哈，你很自大啊，一共有两千万名天使，难道你记得住他们每个的名字？”

“我记得。不可推卸责任，别西卜。”加百列斩钉截铁道，“你的懈怠已经严重拖慢了工程进度，还蓄意破坏其他天使的成果，鉴于此，你被判罚禁闭，由我来执行。”

别西卜咂了咂舌，她没被关过禁闭，但她听其他天使议论说，那地方能逼得人发疯，因为它狭小黑暗，你所能听见的只有自己回声。

“关多久？”她问。

“直到你真诚悔过为止。”加百列面色凛凛，严肃得像一座石雕。

休想！别西卜冷笑着，暗暗行了个神迹。

只听轰隆一声，加百列脚下的大地突然开裂，他毫无防备，瞬间坠进了黑漆漆的深渊中。

别西卜哈哈大笑，展翅朝高空飞去。她拥有天使中最敏捷最迅速的翅膀，眨眼便可飞过千里，谁也不可能追上她。

她奋力全速疾飞了许久，确信自己已甩开了加百列时才停下。她四下环顾一圈，想看看自己到了哪里，谁知，这一看，倒把她吓住了。

她周围还是熟悉的星辰，下方是那颗尚未成形的南鱼座α，加百列站在地面上，正仰头望着她。

她飞了那么长时间，竟然只是原地踏步！

这种将空间固定住的把戏只可能是加百列做的。真有意思，别西卜想，他还有别的什么本事吗？

她掉转方向，猛地向下俯冲，直直地朝加百列撞去。当她的拳头挥向加百列的脸时，这大天使还在发愣，大概他根本没想到别西卜会真的动手。他向后一错步，堪堪避开了这一拳，然而别西卜的第二拳紧接着打了过来，让他退无可退。

“不像话！”加百列怒道，抬臂挡住她的拳头，又伸手朝她肩头抓去，可他的手指刚刚沾到别西卜的衣袍，就听“噗”一声，别西卜整个人化为了千万片细小的雪花，纷纷扬扬落下，触地的一刹那就融化了。

当然，别西卜并不是真的分解了，她只是用这幻象骗过加百列，趁机把自己的真身转移到别处。

别西卜躲在黑暗中，悄悄观察着，加百列能找到她吗？她看到那大天使立在原地，注视着飘落的雪花，神情若有所思。过了片刻，他抿紧了嘴唇，显得更加端严冷酷，那双紫色眼睛缓缓合上，又再度张开。

他一定是施展了神迹，别西卜确信无疑，因为这广袤空间里有什么东西变化了，某种奇特的、令人毛骨悚然的变化。

这是别西卜第一次见识“全知之眼”的威力，真的把她震住了——只见天上密密闪烁的群星突然就变成了一只只巨大眼睛，紫色的眼球溜溜转动。更可怕的是，不仅是天空中，连广阔的荒原上、起伏的山丘间、纵横的沟壑里，四面八方，远远近近，都凸现出无数只眼睛，眨动着，瞪视着，搜寻着。别西卜还没想好自己该怎么躲避，她藏身的地方就已经被大大小小的紫色眼睛包围了。被这么多眼睛全方位无死角地注视着，她感觉自己像陷入箭雨中一般，无所遁形，也无处可逃。

“找到你了。”加百列的声音从她背后响起来。别西卜想都没想，猛然旋身踢出一脚，大概是踢中了加百列的手臂吧，他痛哼一声，连连后退，别西卜赶紧飞起来逃走，可她还没飞多远，眼前突然横过来几只宽大雪白的翅膀，带起的气流猛如飓风，一下子就把她扇回了地面。

别西卜从土里站起来，看到加百列悬停在上空俯视着她，嘴角略微翘起一个小小的弧度，他似乎是在……笑？

是那种颇为惊奇又饶有兴致的笑。

“你跑什么？”加百列问道。

别西卜理直气壮地道：“你要关我禁闭哎！我当然得跑了。”

“你犯了错，必须接受惩罚。南鱼座α早就该完成了，而现在……”

“而现在它彻底毁了。”别西卜挥了挥手，让加百列看那崩裂坍塌的地面和断折陷落的山峰，这些都是他们两个刚才打斗时造成的“战果”。

“我本来快把它造好了，就是因为你来捣乱，现在又得从头开始了。”她气呼呼地道。

这一指责毫无道理，毕竟是她先动手的，但加百列并没有被她的强词夺理惹恼，他缓缓扇动着自己的六只翅膀，落到南鱼座α星支离破碎的地面上。

别西卜警惕地盯着他，身子弓起，做出进攻的姿势，然而加百列根本没打算继续交手。相反，他坦然背对着她，手臂展开，像要托住什么东西，随着他做出这个姿势，那些星屑都漂浮起来，像河一般闪亮地流动着，朝他两臂间汇聚。然后，他引导着这些星屑，向四面八方涌去，填补到大地的裂口当中，或者堆聚成丘陵和险峰。

别西卜这才反应过来，加百列是在帮她建造这颗星球。她的脸一下子红了，“喂！不用你来做。”她冲加百列大喊。

加百列没有理会她，那些元素在他指间转动着，被送到最合适的地方——不得不承认，加百列造出来的东西更精细更巧妙，比她的作品顺眼多了。

别西卜噘了噘嘴，一言不发地走过去，站到加百列身边，也开始建造这颗星球。在做这项工程的时候，他们两个几乎不曾用语言交流，但配合十分默契，动作紧密衔接，顺畅得就像润滑过的齿轮，将繁多的材料一一妥善安放。

两天之后，茫茫宇宙中又多了一颗闪亮的新星——南鱼座α，它散发出冰冷耀眼的银光，骄傲地刺破四周黑暗。

别西卜飞在高空中，远远地欣赏着这一杰作。“这是我们的星。”她对身边的加百列说。

“我们的星？”加百列转过头来看着她，那双眼睛映着星光，仿佛紫水晶融化成的湖泊。

别西卜觉得自己的心就在那紫色湖面上起伏颤动，她真的很想伸出手去，从他眼里掬一捧光辉，“有没有人跟你说过，你的眼睛很漂亮？”她笑道。

加百列怔了一下，有点跟不上她的话题，“不，没有。”他偏过头，躲开她直白的注视。

别西卜却不肯就此放过，她反而更靠近了加百列，望进那紫色眼眸深处，“全知之眼，真是少见的颜色……上帝能通过你的眼睛看到我吗？”

加百列打了个寒噤，似乎被她的假设吓到了，“我想，不能吧。”他迟疑着说。

别西卜没再说话，他们沉默地对视了一会儿，最终还是加百列忍受不了尴尬，先开口道：“我得走了……再会。”

他匆匆行了个告别礼，便转身朝邈远虚空中走去，没想到，别西卜随即跟了上来，在他背后亦步亦趋。

加百列停住了，打量着这小个子天使，困惑不已，“你跟着我干什么？”

“不是要抓我回去关禁闭吗？”别西卜道。

加百列瞪大了眼睛，像是被噎住了，但渐渐的，他紧绷的神情舒展开来，慢慢化作一个微笑，“就当作你已经关完了吧。”他宽容地说。

别西卜点了点头，目光在加百列脸上流转，恋恋不舍。突然，她凑近过去，踮起脚尖，附在加百列耳边说道：“不要总是沉着脸，你知道吗？你该多笑的……很好看，很好看。”


	7. 敌基督的报复

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运工日常发言：请有意翻译本文的小伙伴联系我qwq。

天使爱人吗？亚茨拉斐尔曾无数次问自己这个问题。

准确地说，天使“应当”爱人，因为这是上帝要求的。

但天使真的爱人类吗？

亚茨拉斐尔从来不相信，像加百列、米迦勒、乌列尔那样的大天使，能够做到“爱”人。“爱”的基础是“感同身受”，而大天使们离尘世太遥远，对人类的邪恶与善良、幸福与痛苦、机智与愚蠢、远见与短视一无所知，根本就不可能与人类“感同身受”。

想一想吧，一个只要打声响指就能把自己弄得整洁如新的家伙，怎么会理解普通人一脚踩进泥坑里时的气恼与无奈？

如果亚茨拉斐尔不曾与人类一起生活，那他也是不会理解的。他对人类的爱始于伊甸园时期的朝夕相处，并在行走人间的六千年光阴里持续发酵，他见证过人类的生老病死，知晓他们如何挣扎求存、艰难探索。所以有时候，亚茨拉斐尔会想，要是大天使们也能耐心在人间生活几天，他们对人类的态度就会完全不同了，也许会更宽容，更仁慈，更友善。

但他从未想过会是这种状况：加百列自己变成了人类，并承受了难以言喻的痛苦与折磨。这一切是怎么发生的呢？难道上帝会允许她的头生子、她的护卫长变成人类？

当亚茨拉斐尔从别西卜手中接过加百列严重烧伤、如同焦炭的身体时，感觉像有一把刀切进了自己心里——这可是加百列，众天使的顶端，最明亮的光辉，全知全视的智慧，永远无懈可击的加百列啊！

而现在，他扭曲变形，奄奄一息，六岁孩童都比他更强壮些。

亚茨拉斐尔把手放在加百列头顶，他的头发全被烧光了，裸露的头皮上满是燎泡。亚茨拉斐尔闭上眼睛，想象着加百列以前那种非常优雅又派头十足的泛灰头发，想象它们如何生长、恢复。天使的手继续向下滑去，抚过加百列的面孔、喉结和胸膛，让那死亡的组织重新活过来，让心脏再次强有力地搏动，让血液畅通无阻地流动起来。他托起加百列的手，展开那蜷缩的十指，消除丑陋的炙疤，矫正折断的腕骨……

“这儿，是用钉子钉穿的。”亚茨拉斐尔用手指摩挲着加百列的掌心，感受到伤口周围残留的邪恶气息，“对他做这事的家伙，不是天使，也不是恶魔，我没见过这种力量……”

这力量还带走了亚当，它会怎么对待那孩子？亚茨拉斐尔几乎不敢去想。

等治好了所有烧伤，亚茨拉斐尔又为加百列变出一套银灰色西装，体面又整洁，就像他平时穿的那样。

这过程中，别西卜始终沉默地站在旁边，目不转睛地看着天使做这一切。直到亚茨拉斐尔把恢复如初的加百列还给她，她才低声说“谢了”，然后半跪下来，把加百列接进她怀里。

加百列仍然昏迷不醒，但呼吸已经平稳下来，心跳也节奏有力。别西卜环抱着他，就像捧着一件易碎的珍宝，极尽轻柔且小心翼翼，不让他受到任何一丝多余的震动，这令亚茨拉斐尔确信她真的曾经是天使。

“我不明白，你们两个是怎么搞到一起去的？”克罗利终于忍不住问道。他已经目瞪口呆了很久，现在他一定要为他的疑惑讨一个合理的解释。

如果不是怀里抱着加百列，别西卜早就跳上去打爆他的蛇头了，“克罗利，你堕天一定是因为你提了太多问题。”地狱王子给了他一记警告的眼刀。

亚茨拉斐尔看着别西卜，摇了摇头：事到如今，她在掩盖什么呢？

所以他开口了，措辞温和，但含义毋庸置疑，“我早就知道了，你和他，其实是……嗯，不仅仅是对手关系，你的歌就是为他唱的吧？”

这句话一定会吓到别西卜——嗯，亚茨拉斐尔猜对了。地狱王子猛地转向他，目光灼灼发亮，警惕而凶狠，仿佛猝然受惊的猛虎。好笑的是，她本能的反应是更加搂紧了加百列，好像要从那具躯体上寻求力量似的。

克罗利走到她和亚茨拉斐尔之间，也用同样咄咄逼人的目光盯着她。亚茨拉斐尔握住克罗利的手，轻轻摩挲他的手背，暗示他现在没有危险，放松，放松。

亚茨拉斐尔解释道：“你们两个不止一次同时出现在我面前，我能从你们身上感觉到‘爱’，但你们之间还有些不好的东西，比如……比如怀疑和憎恨，这让我不太确定……你们两个对彼此又爱又恨吗？”

别西卜脸上的表情真是精彩极了，好像发怒，又像是窘迫，又像是害羞。她的五官在这纷繁复杂的情绪中纠结了一会儿后，终于各自归位。“大人的事，小孩子别管。”她狠狠道。

恶魔们都是这么牙尖嘴利吗？从来不肯在言辞上服输？亚茨拉斐尔看看她，又看看克罗利，无奈地笑了一下。

“我们只是想知道，加百列在这儿发生了什么事，还有亚当·扬去了哪里。他的父母说，他被带去了一幢尖顶房子里，而这个，”天使朝那被烧得只剩骨架的房子比划了一下，“似乎是这树林里唯一的尖顶房子了。”

“你们两个，最好不要跟这件事扯上关系。虽然我知道说了你们也不会听，不过，就当是答谢好了。”别西卜耸了耸肩膀，声音淡漠得像手术刀，“听着，住在这房子里的东西，力量比你们强得多，更别提他们现在还得到了敌基督，如果你们硬要与它对抗的话……”

她停住了，因为加百列醒了过来。

他刚一睁眼，就猛然推开别西卜，从她怀里挣脱出来，这令他和别西卜两人一齐摔倒了。加百列跌跌撞撞地爬起来，一边瞪着他们一边连连后退，仿佛从噩梦中醒来又看到了洪水猛兽。

他眼里的神情是——惊恐，这是一种以前从未在加百列脸上出现过的情绪。

亚茨拉斐尔觉得既悲哀又痛心，就像看到一颗坚硬璀璨的钻石被切碎。

但这惊恐的神情一闪即逝，加百列很快反应过来，四周环绕的都是熟悉的面孔。他站住了，眨了眨眼，调整一下表情：拧成一团的眉毛向两侧舒展，因紧咬牙关而突出的颌肌松弛下来，嘴角向两边拉开，扯出一个毫无灵魂又绝不会出错的笑容：

“幸会。我是说，难得看到大家聚在一起，尤其考虑到现在的形势……”

“什么形势，加百列？世界末日又重来一次，而我们几个还像没头苍蝇一样在树林里乱撞的形势吗？”克罗利尖锐地说道，并令别西卜对他怒目而视，可伊甸之蛇装作没看见，“听着，没有时间废话了，我们想知道你怎么会来了这里，这幢房子里发生了什么，还有亚当·扬去了哪儿。”

加百列嗤笑了一下，目光如同两道紫色闪电般在克罗利身上来回扫视，“克罗利，你当初堕天就是因为你问得太多。”

这话和别西卜刚刚说的几乎一样！亚茨拉斐尔差点儿笑出声来，又勉强忍了回去，可恶魔就没有这么含蓄了，他摘掉了墨镜，大喇喇地盯着别西卜和加百列，感叹道：“你们俩还真是一对儿。”

亚茨拉斐尔拽了克罗利胳膊一下，阻止他发表更出格的言论，可已经太晚了——他就不该说那句话，因为气氛明显地变化了，而且是更危险、更压抑、更紧张的变化，有点像火药引线被燃尽前的那几秒。加百列和别西卜的目光在空气中短兵相接，又在电光石火的一瞬间移开，但有什么东西爆发了，仿佛在地底压抑已久的岩浆终于喷薄而出。

“别把我跟这魔鬼相提并论。”加百列狠狠说道，脸颊上的肌肉抽动着，好似急欲咬人的恶狼。显然，他被那句话刺到了，恼羞成怒，气急败坏，但那怒火里又夹杂着如此浓烈的悲伤。亚茨拉斐尔断定，这悲伤正是怒火的燃料。

“很好。”别西卜的声音冷到极点，“你到了这个地步还有什么资格看不起恶魔？昨晚堕天是你自己愿意的吧？真可惜，上帝她老人家连这点仁慈都不肯给你。”她的表情很平静，但攥紧的拳头在微微颤抖。

“我对恶魔没什么意见，别西卜，有问题的是你，真不知道你到底是没长脑子还是没长心。”

如果这时候发生冲突，人类之身的加百列可不是别西卜的对手。亚茨拉斐尔慢慢向加百列身前移动，并且试图劝解横眉怒目的两人，“我们谁都没有想要吵架的，不是吗？还是冷静下来，好好谈一谈吧。”

但他的声音完全被别西卜的咆哮淹没了。地狱王子猛地张开翅膀，每一根羽毛都高竖如同战旗，她脸上蜿蜒过可怖的阴影，唇齿间迸发出地狱火的亮光，“别他妈的说得好像都是我的错一样！难不成我知道自己要堕天？”

“你……”

加百列的话戛然而止，因为一道黑紫色的闪电突然击落下来，就像当空插落的利剑，他们头顶的树冠霎时枯焦成灰，空气也被切割得支离破碎。

在所有人能反应过来之前，这闪电不偏不倚，降到了克罗利身上！

克罗利甚至没能发出惨叫，因为喉咙也被闪电贯穿了。他的脊背像被无形的大手拗断了一般猛然向后折去，在那炽烈的电光中蜷缩成一团。他散发出噼噼啪啪、鳞片被烧焦时的气味，浑身的皮肤皲裂开来，鲜血淋漓的伤口蜿蜒遍布，仿佛被摔碎的瓷器……

亚茨拉斐尔的大脑震惊得一片空白，但他的身体已扑了过去，宽大的翅膀蓬然张开，试图护住克罗利，然而他刚刚触到那黑紫色的闪电就被弹开了，整个人像石子一样飞上半空又重重摔落——潜藏在闪电里的那股力量比权天使强大得多，恐怖得多，带着怒不可遏的憎恨，和翻涌滔天的杀意。

但就是这短短的接触，亚茨拉斐尔辨认出了那力量的来源——敌基督，亚当·扬。闪电从他掌心流窜而过，令他想起，自己曾在末日降临时牵起亚当的手。

而那孩子现在想要杀了克罗利。


	8. 别离

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运工日常发言：请有意翻译本文的小伙伴联系我qwq。

你完了。

克罗利被黑色闪电劈开时，脑海里响起的就是这句话。

希望这不是上帝告谕，太平淡无奇了，克罗利想，本恶魔一生事迹足够写个千万字传记了，难道这煌煌巨著就用一句“你完了”做结尾吗？

奇特的是，克罗利并不觉得疼痛——你脚痛的时候，你知道是脚痛，你头痛的时候，你知道是头痛，可当你全身都痛的时候呢？你的胸膛被撕裂了，你的四肢被碾碎了，你的五脏六腑成了花花绿绿的燃料，连你的痛觉神经都一节节断掉了，你成了一堆被拆解开的零件，漂浮在汹涌而来的痛苦之海上，散落分离，渐行渐远，没有感官也没有知觉……

然而，就在他陷入恍惚的时候，一个什么东西猛地撞上了他，让他大受震动。这东西立刻与黑紫闪电纠缠在一起，互相冲击、互相对抗、互相搏斗，就如同两头角斗的蛮牛，你来我往，此进彼退。

那个后来者似乎占了上风。克罗利感觉到一股强大的力量包裹着他、推挤着他，仿佛用手掌捏紧泥团一般，把他破碎的意识和肉身重新攒聚在一起。

视觉又回来了，眼前缭乱闪烁的黑紫色电光散去，鼻子里一瞬间充满了金属灼烧时的气味。他感觉到了自己的腿脚，抽搐、颤抖、隐隐作痛，以一种奇怪的方式歪扭着……

克罗利睁开眼，发现自己正半跪在地上，膝盖深深陷进泥土里。别西卜站在他身前，一只手抓着他的颅顶，掌心与头皮相接的地方正咝咝冒出青烟。

蝇王漆黑的羽翼笼罩着他们，仿佛辽阔坚固的穹顶。空气中依然残留着细小的电流，但它们在触到别西卜的一刹那就消散了。

是别西卜！别西卜救了他！克罗利震惊得无以复加，甚至超过他被闪电击中的时候——别西卜会出手救一个地狱叛徒，简直就像撒旦说自己要洗心革面一样不真实。

克罗利抬起眼，向上看着别西卜：刚刚抗击过如此炽烈暴躁的雷电，她却好像什么都没发生一样，依旧是一副怏怏不乐的表情，蓝眼睛里透着无聊和漠不关心，脸颊沉得要垮下来。

待一切复归平静，连一片树叶都不再抖动后，别西卜撤开了手，转身走到一边。克罗利咳出一口带血的唾沫，挣扎着想要站起来，可两条腿软塌塌地像是溶进了土地里，根本动不了，这时亚茨拉斐尔已扑到他身边，把他圈进自己臂弯里，帮他把蜷曲的腿伸展开，一边梳理他汗湿的头发，一边行施奇迹让他的伤口愈合。

“别西卜，谢谢，谢谢你。”亚茨拉斐尔不住地道谢，别西卜只是背对着他，一言不发。

克罗利注意到，加百列站得离他们很近，似乎是紧跟着别西卜冲过来的，而别西卜一走开，加百列随即迎了上去，伸手去拉别西卜的手腕，好像要看看她有没有受伤，可是别西卜一晃肩膀，把他狠狠甩开了。加百列的脸登时涨得通红，手紧攥成拳背在身后——他几乎没有受过这种窘迫。

克罗利看着他们，忍不住往天使的怀抱里缩了缩。他身材瘦削，躺着时都会被自己的骨头硌到，可亚茨拉斐尔丰满圆润、温暖绵软，每次克罗利靠着他时都会觉得仿佛深陷进沙发里一样不能自拔。

亚茨拉斐尔紧皱眉头，面露困惑，“是亚当……我不明白，他为什么要攻击克罗利？”

“亚当·扬被控制了。”加百列无意识地抱紧了双臂，似乎看到克罗利受难，又让他想起了自己的遭遇，“我不知道那东西是什么，但它假扮成亚当的父母，诱惑他向克罗利复仇。”

克罗利觉得这句话简直就是当头一棒，有苦说不出，有冤无处诉，“向我复仇？跟我有什么关系？”

“犯了错的人为什么从来不觉得自己错了？”加百列看着他，语气故意放得又缓又长，用一种跟小孩子说话的耐心渲染出浓浓讽刺，“你，伊甸之蛇，没有把敌基督送给美国大使，却给了一对乡下夫妻，结果十一年后这对夫妻要把亲生的孩子找回来，就抛弃了敌基督……克罗利，你觉得，撒旦之子落到无家可归的地步，该怪谁啊？”

“不对，亚瑟和迪尔德丽从来没想过要抛弃亚当。”亚茨拉斐尔一只手环住克罗利的肩膀，坚定地说道，“我们也已经答应了，会把亚当送还给他们。”

这一刻，克罗利真想抓着天使的衣领拼命摇晃，让他清醒一点——“把亚当送还给他们”？说得好像敌基督就躺在天使自己手心儿里似的！我们拿什么还啊？他是毁天灭地的撒旦之子，难道你能打他屁股三下，告诫他，未成年人必须在监护人的陪同下行动吗？

可天使已经开始搜集有关敌基督的一切情报了，“加百列，你说的‘那东西’，就是亚当的新父母吗？但我听说，他们是亚当自己创造出来的。”

加百列哼了一声，“他‘以为’自己创造了那种怪物，但实际上是他成了傀儡——那怪物就在他身体里面，我看到了，我从他眼睛里看到了。”

“他身体里面有个怪物？”亚茨拉斐尔瞪大了眼睛，脸色一下子变得苍白，“太可怕了，得赶紧去找他！”

别西卜转过身来，垂眼瞥着这对天使和恶魔，轻蔑道：“你们还打算救他？我告诉你们，下一次就没这么幸运了。刚才，敌基督的力量非常紊乱，忽强忽弱，破绽无数，所以我才能把他逼退。我不明白他的力量为什么不稳定，但你们要是再碰上他，大概一下子就会被杀死。”

“七芒星起作用了。”加百列道，“我在他头上画了七芒星，能压制他和那个怪物。”

别西卜咧了咧嘴角，像是被这句话蛰了一下似的，“七芒星？下手够狠啊，加百列，那孩子要是个凡人，一准儿碎成肉渣了。”

天使们都这么无畏，这么莽撞吗？克罗利有点明白加百列为什么会被烧成那副惨状了，他明明变成了凡人，一丁点儿神力都没有，就敢往撒旦之子、黑暗君王、深渊天使的脑袋上画七芒星！

亚茨拉斐尔已治好了克罗利的伤，搀扶着他站起来。隔着衣服，克罗利听到天使心跳极快，显然他也很紧张，也对眼下的境况惶惑不安。

克罗利默默握住天使的手，天使也予以同样有力的回应，十指交叉，紧密得如同牢牢扣住的锁。

“加百列，请问，亚当离了这栋房子后又去了哪里，你知道吗？”亚茨拉斐尔问道。

不等加百列本人回答，恶魔爱讽刺的本性已驱使着别西卜抢过话头，尖锐发言道：“天堂和地狱马上开战，末日重启，这种情况下，你觉得他会去哪儿？”

米吉多平原。

四个人谁也没有说出声，但这个名字像被写进了空气里，就悬浮在他们头顶，字体鲜红加粗，还是特大号的。

天使和恶魔的大军会去那儿，身体里寄宿着怪物的亚当·扬也会去那儿，米吉多平原将按照它既定的宿命，成为一切的开端，也成为一切的终结。

沉默持续了一会儿。

“好了，我们两清了。”别西卜对亚茨拉斐尔道，语气生硬冷淡。她的翅膀微微扇动，搅动起一个个气流漩涡，显然打算起飞，“没时间浪费了，撒旦在下，我本来正在开会！怎么会莫名其妙跑到这儿来！”

她这些气哼哼的话，是对着亚茨拉斐尔说的，可她的眼睛时不时瞟向加百列，目光里带着些微期盼，在加百列身上一触即走。

连克罗利都看得出来，只要这个时候加百列开口挽留，她就会留下来，陪着他。

但加百列没有说。

别西卜双翼一振，飞离地面，冲上黑沉沉的夜空，瞬间就消失不见了。

现在只留下克罗利、亚茨拉斐尔和加百列面面相觑，有口难言。加百列似乎很不愿意被自己的下属看到他变成了人类，而克罗利和亚茨拉斐尔也不知道怎么面对这个曾经打算杀死他们的家伙——相视一笑泯恩仇吗？不太符合他们的性格，加百列过于傲慢，而克罗利睚眦必报。在这儿大打出手做个了断？他都已经是人类了，比堕落成魔还糟糕，你也不能把他怎么样。或者装作互不相识转身离开？可天使明明费了那么大力气把他救活，如果让他独自死在这森林里，岂不是前功尽弃？

“米迦勒他们在找你。”亚茨拉斐尔总算找到了一个比较好的话头。

“哦。”加百列淡淡道，脸上没有什么表情。

亚茨拉斐尔转头看向克罗利，目光中带一点询问和恳求，克罗利耸耸肩，表示“你想做什么都行”。

“这儿太冷了，我们走吧。”亚茨拉斐尔对加百列笑道，神情明亮坦诚，就仿佛他们只是普通的熟人，没有那些不愉快的过往，“前面正好有个车站，我们一起过去，你可以从那儿坐车，去哪里都行。”

前面根本没有什么车站，这只是亚茨拉斐尔委婉地邀请加百列坐他们的车走。

加百列犹豫了一下，“我要去约克教堂。”他语速飞快，说完后微不可察地舒了口气，仿佛提出这个要求已经消耗了他很多自尊心。

去约克教堂？这有点莫名其妙，而且此地离约克镇并不近，但亚茨拉斐尔和克罗利很爽快地答应了。毕竟，他们两个都打算开车去米吉多平原了，小小的约克镇又算得了什么？

在这段说长不算长、说短不算短的旅程中，他们三人坐在小小的车厢里，一言不发，气氛沉重得像能拧出水来，连车载音响里的歌曲都唱得有气无力。

而且，克罗利非常、非常不习惯从后视镜里看到加百列那张神情冷峻、紧皱着眉头的脸，这让他觉得自己好像又经历了一次堕天审判。

最后他忍受不了了，索性行了个奇迹，让车子直接飞到了约克大教堂门口，反正世界混乱颠倒，还有谁在乎看到一辆会飞的车呢。

加百列抬腿下车，砰一声关上车门，匆匆走进了教堂，甚至没跟亚茨拉斐尔和克罗利道别，那决然离去的态度，简直就像急着抛弃一段不堪回首的过往。

克罗利隔着车窗，观望那道银灰色背影，“他为什么要来这儿？”

“不知道，但我猜……他想到了对付怪物的办法。”

克罗利嘶了一声，叼着自己的墨镜晃来晃去，“他有这么勇敢吗？他已经在那怪物手上吃过亏了，差点儿被烧死，难道还敢再去惹它？”

亚茨拉斐尔道：“他是个天使，当然勇敢。”语气就像在陈述众所周知的公理。

克罗利伸出长长的胳膊，搭到天使脖子上，把他揽过来，鼻尖相触，四目相对，“嘿，解释一下，你这句话是在自夸还是在骂我？”

“别闹，克罗利。”天使这么说着，却还是乖乖待在恶魔臂弯里一动不动，凝视着那双尖利的蛇瞳，“我们在这儿等吧，我要知道加百列打算干什么。”

“你什么时候开始对他感兴趣了？如果是‘最近’，那我可以趁早把他解决掉，免得你沉沦太深，情不能已。”克罗利笑眯眯地道。

亚茨拉斐尔无比认真地回答：“你没发现吗，克罗利？他已经动了杀心了……他要杀了那怪物，也要杀了亚当。我不会让他这么做的，我答应了扬夫妇，我要把亚当送回家。”


	9. 画地为牢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运工日常发言：请有意翻译本文的小伙伴联系我qwq。

有时候，别西卜会想起以前。

反复回忆过去，是老年人的恶癖，然而，总会有这样的时刻——或是当她从堆积如山的文书中抬起头来，或是当她对着败事有余的下属大发雷霆，又或是像现在，她独自穿过夜幕向米吉多平原飞去，羽毛间填满冰冷的空气——往事猝不及防地涌进了脑海，像破碎的镜面那样闪光。

她记得有一次，她和加百列丢开手头的工作，偷偷跑去一颗刚诞生不久的新星，避开其他叽叽喳喳的天使。那颗星球上少有陆地，天地间只有绵厚的云彩和雾灰色的海。他们让自己深陷入云层之中，彼此偎依，惬意地舒展身体。加百列把头枕在她膝盖上，双眼微阖，安静温顺，像是戴上项圈的狮子。她抚摸他的头发和脸颊，掌心里便有了满盈充实的温暖，这一刻，她意识到，他是她在世间为数不多的依靠。

她忍不住问了一个藏在心中许久的问题：

“加百列，我们做这些事情有什么意义？”

“意义？”加百列嘟囔着重复道。他英俊的脸沉浸在她怀抱的阴影里，轮廓更显深邃，仿佛错落有致的山峰。

“是啊，我们为什么要创造这么多生命和星球？这项工作到底有没有尽头？等把整个宇宙填满了，我们又该去做什么？”

加百列睁开了眼睛，紫色的眼珠向上抬起来望着她，别西卜低头与他对视，这个角度令他看起来天真稚气，仿佛第一次看到世界的新生儿，带着朦胧的好奇和新鲜的困惑。

“你为什么要担心这些事呢，别西卜？万能的主已安排好了一切，我们只要按她的指示去做就可以。”

别西卜听了这句话，像被塞了一颗坏苹果似的，五官顿时绞拧在一起，“我不想被安排，不想这么稀里糊涂的。”她吐了吐舌头，扮个鬼脸，表示自己的恶心和不屑。

“你在创造世界啊，看看这些——”加百列抽身而起，手指向云层之下，一道光从他掌心射出，把海面照得清明透亮，各种缓缓游动的生物一览无余。它们脊背上有斑斓花纹，把大海点缀得荧光闪烁，仿佛色彩纵横的画布，千年之后，当别西卜第一次看到康定斯基的油画时，便坚称那剽窃了她设计这颗星球的创意。

“它们出自你之手，别西卜，从无到有，从生到死。你让宇宙有了形状和声音，并因此活跃起来，怎能说没有意义呢？”

这个时候，一条身形细长、胸鳍宽大的生物跃出海面，在半空中滑行，晶亮的鳞片如同一斛珍珠洒落。不错，这生物是别西卜创造的，它很美丽，也很矫健，在食物链上地位尊贵，但是……

别西卜打了个响指，这优雅滑行的生物顿时“嘭”一下爆裂开来，变成了一大泡蓬然四散的血沫肉渣，那些呼啦啦飞溅起来的脏腑肠肚甚至沾染到了云彩上。

加百列惊得差点叫出声，赶紧也打了个响指，及时把那堆分崩离析的骨骼血肉聚合起来，恢复成一个完整的生命。经历了死亡和重生，这只海洋生物却似乎毫无察觉，长长的脸一动不动，显得冷漠而庄严。它尾巴一甩，在半空中划了个圆弧，又一头扎进海里去了。

“你干什么，别西卜！我们不能随便抹除生命！”

**“你不可怜它。”**别西卜定定地注视着加百利的眼睛，断然道。

“我为什么要可怜它？”加百列被逗笑了，“它又没有什么损失。”

别西卜深吸了一口气，继续阐释：“你并不在意它，你在意的是我，你只担心我会不会因此受罚。”

“我……”

在他说出口之前，别西卜已倾身过来，捧住他的脸，无比珍爱地在那坚毅宽阔的额头上印下一吻，“我们是一样的，都对这些生物没有任何感情。你创造它们、引导它们、祝福它们，仅仅因为这是你的任务。”她喃喃道。

“这当然是我的任务。”加百列语气平静。

一股冲动攫住了她，让她变得口无遮拦起来，“我们走吧，加百列！为什么花费时间做一件你漠不关心也毫无意义的事呢？这些星球和生物，你想让它们存在就存在，想让它们毁灭就毁灭，动一动念头罢了，它们的生死根本无关紧要！”

她声量不高，但话语的内容惊天动地。加百列弯刀似的浓眉陡然一扬，“走？去哪儿？”

“随便去哪儿！我们跑得远远的，找一个安静的地方，只住我们两个，想怎么样就怎么样。”她热切说道，情不自禁地握住加百列的手，把它紧紧贴在自己心口上。

加百列望着她，眼神复杂，有一点惊讶，但更多的是怜悯和悲伤。他轻轻道：“没有这种地方，别西卜，你忘了吗？她无处不在，一切属于她。”

这个“她”当然指上帝。

别西卜一下子泄了气，是啊，他们逃到哪儿去？上帝正注视着他们……

加百列两手裹住她的肩膀，她纤细的身形在他宽厚的大手中简直不盈一握，“听好，一定不要去跟我们的主说这些，明白吗？”他忧心忡忡，眉毛和眼角低垂下来，几千年后那些悲天悯人的神像就是这样一副哀愁的表情。

“好吧。”别西卜随口应道，心思却飘出很远，真的没有这样一个地方吗？宇宙很大，哪怕一个小小的角落，细细的裂缝……

加百列歪了歪头，端详着别西卜的神情，突然有些紧张，“你不会自己跑走吧？一个人，去了谁也找不到的地方……”

他小心翼翼地伸出手，去触摸她的脸，仿佛她是一碰即破的梦幻，或者轻盈易逝的蝴蝶。

“不会！当然不会！”别西卜惊讶于他竟然产生了这种想法，便安慰性地蹭了蹭他的手心，**“不管怎么样，我们是一起的。”**

加百列笑了一下，把她揽进怀里，嘴唇紧紧压在她的头顶心上。他们拥抱得那么深，如同生来便是一体的。

几天之后，加百列出了事。

别西卜是从其他天使嘴里听说的：加百列被关禁闭了。

这是个大新闻，让所有天使都躁动不安，议论纷纷——加百列，规则执行者，最正确、最守序的天使，居然会犯错？居然会受到惩罚？

不过也有些天使幸灾乐祸，他们说，禁闭室本来就是加百列发明的，现在他也进去尝尝那孤独、绝望的滋味，才叫公平。

“到底怎么回事？”别西卜拉住大衮问道。

“有一整个星系爆炸了，造成宇宙塌缩，周围的天体全被吞没了，好几个天使还受了伤，这是场大乱子。”

“这跟加百列……”

“那星系是加百列负责建造的，一定是他出了什么差错，参数设置不对，才导致爆炸。”大衮咯咯发笑，乐不可支。她跟加百列没什么私仇，纯粹只是喜爱混乱。

不可能，加百列从不出错。别西卜继续问道：“他自己造了整个星系？有别人帮他吗？”

“我没听说有别人。”大衮耸耸肩。

别西卜不肯死心，到处去找那些消息灵通的天使打听这件事。费了好大力气，经历百般曲折，才有零星的闲言碎语传入她耳中，几个天使偷偷告诉她，加百列负责建造了大部分星辰和气体，但他把剩余的一点点工程交给了亚巴顿①和利古尔。

亚巴顿和利古尔。别西卜不禁吞了吞唾沫，指甲深深陷进掌心。

天使们之间的分裂早就开始了，一开始微不可察，就像冰山上第一片悄悄融化的雪花。这裂痕越扩越大，天使之间分化出派别，很多天使着迷一般追随路西法，当然“晨星”自有非同寻常的魅力；另一些天使则在观望，犹豫自己该站到路西法那边，还是该站到加百列和梅塔特隆那边。

别西卜谢过提供消息的天使，转身飞去了禁闭室。

其实禁闭室并非一间房子，它是一片区域，一块空间，从整个宇宙中割裂出来的，与外界完全隔绝，里面的东西出不来，外面的也进不去。加百列按照梅塔特隆的要求，亲手建造了这个禁闭室，因为他最擅长操纵空间。

别西卜亲眼看到禁闭室时被它的美感所震撼——那是一道高不见顶、长不见边的光幕，闪烁流动，摇曳飞扬，淡绿、湖蓝、银灰、月白、妃红等各色光辉在这半透明的大幕上时隐时现，绮丽虚幻。别西卜甚至能听到这光幕鼓动起伏时发出的深沉低吟，仿佛一曲用宇宙天体演奏的和弦。

她慢慢走近过去，把手放在光幕上，触感像夏日的河水一样暖融柔和，但这道屏障是坚不可摧的，即使毁天灭地的力量也不能把它击碎。

加百列就被关在这光幕后面，而她没办法进去找他。她只能喊，声嘶力竭地大喊：“加百列！是我！是我！你能听见吗？”

“别西卜？”从流淌浮动的光幕后面，传来一个很小很小的声音，含着犹豫与惊喜。

别西卜连连点头，忘了加百列根本看不到。“你还好吗？”她问道。

“我没事，只是什么都做不了。不过也正好，我终于可以休息一下了，用不着看报告，也不用打请示。”

别西卜被他苦中作乐的态度逗笑了。

两人隔着光幕交谈：“那个星系……你真的交给亚巴顿和利古尔去做了吗？”

加百列沉沉地“嗯”了一声。

他停顿了一会儿，继续说道：“只剩一点收尾工作，也就是稍微修整一下，打扫清理，我想让他们做也不会出什么问题。”

“为什么偏偏用他们？你知不知道，他们是路西法的人？”

加百列语气愕然，“路西法的人？别西卜，你在说什么呀，我与路西法平级，他们也应当听我的命令啊。”

他不知道。别西卜想，他还没有察觉派别之争。过分正直、过分光明、过分高傲，因而难以看到那些晦暗的心思，也不会注意背后射来的冷箭。

“就因为你和路西法是平级，所以他才会来对付你。亚巴顿和利古尔肯定动了什么手脚，让那星系爆炸了，但上头不会追查到他们的，毕竟这个任务分派给你了，你负全责。”别西卜解释给他听。

“是吗，我以为……”

他欲言又止，但别西卜明白他想要说什么。你还以为所有天使亲如一家、毫无私心，对吗？真抱歉，这次你想错了。

禁闭室里面沉默了很久，久到别西卜都有点紧张了，忍不住出声道：“加百列？”

加百列回应了她，声音沙哑，“那么你呢，别西卜，你是哪一边的？”

还不等她回答，加百列又急急道：**“不管怎么样，我们是一起的，对吧？”**

他几乎是在恳求了。

“对。”别西卜毫不犹豫地道，把手放在光幕上，想象自己与他掌心相贴，**“我们是一起的。”**

这句话说出来，他们两个人都安心了许多，好像它是个万无一失的神咒。

那时候，他们以为天堂的日子会一直这样持续下去。

但实际上，没有什么是永远不变的。

后来，她堕天了，成了他的敌人。

再后来，她和他都老了。

不是那种肉体上的衰老，天使、恶魔永远没有那种烦恼。只不过，他们的傲慢一天天增长，脾气也越发顽固不化，把规矩看作天经地义，把现状视为理所当然。他们学会了虚伪与欺瞒，心更硬，笑更假；他们学会了暗算与诡诈，眼更窄，手更辣。

最后，他们生命的意义缩减得只剩一件事：打赢末日之战。

画地为牢。

**注释：**

①亚巴顿：地狱七魔王之一，号称“疫病之王”，形象为蝗虫。


	10. 证婚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运工日常发言：请有意翻译本文的小伙伴联系我qwq。

加百列大步流星冲进教堂，挟带的气流在他身后呼啸不止，衣服下摆翻飞如张扬的羽翼。这位前天使长在廊柱下的阴影里站定，头微微昂起，以一种君王视察领地的姿态打量着教堂内部。

末日令世界大乱，此地也不能幸免。一排排长椅倒在地上，断了腿儿的，裂成两半的，底儿朝天的，仿佛战役惨败后支离破碎的残骸。圣坛已坍塌大半，因为一块石头从穹顶落下，砸穿圣坛之后深深楔进了地板里。彩绘玻璃在巨大震动中化为齑粉，遍地散落，细细闪烁，如同一片光怪陆离的海。

加百列看着这残破的教堂，没缘由地突然被一阵孤独感包围。

还有迷茫。

这两种感觉冷飕飕的，加百列忍不住裹了裹自己衣服的前襟，下颌缩进暖融融毛刺刺的高领毛衣里。以前，他是大天使，可把整个宇宙握在手里翻云覆雨，现在，他成了人类，在这天地间渺若一粟，微如蝼蚁。末日来临之际，太阳凋零，苍穹朽坏，众生癫狂，黑白倒错，世界轰轰烈烈地崩塌，时间浩浩荡荡地流逝，而他孤身一人在此，随时会被灾难席卷，或者下一秒就粉身碎骨，死得连个声响都没有，无人知晓。

有什么好埋怨的，加百列，难道不是你亲手把她推开的吗？她抛下地狱同僚赶来救你，而你连个好脸色都没给她。

可是我不能……为什么我要容忍背叛？难道当初不是她选择与我对立的吗？

我不后悔。他对自己说道，只可惜底气不太足，声音小小地冒出来，又像泡沫似的啪一下碎了。

他叹了口气，决定暂时不去想这些，而是专心去找自己要找的。教堂成了这个样子，那东西能否安然无恙真是值得怀疑。

很早之前，加百列曾把一件东西藏在这教堂里。说实话，他不知道当时为什么要保留那件东西，更没想到自己有朝一日会用上它。

他记得自己把它埋在了圣坛下面，并且是正数第三块砖底下，可圣坛已然成了一堆瓦砾，他该从哪儿开始挖，才能把它翻出来呢？

就在他绕着圣坛转来转去思前想后的时候，突然一声尖叫传来，刺得他一个激灵。

“上帝啊！有人！这儿有人！”

声音里饱含惊喜，如同看见天降大礼。

加百列疑惑地抬起头，看到一对男女迈着急匆匆的小碎步朝他跑来，他们身后还跟着一位身穿黑袍的神父。这些人都是从侧门进来的。

这对突然闯入的男女分明年事已高，大约七八十岁的模样，五官已被皱纹淹没，脊背也佝偻弯曲。不过他们看起来活力满满，神采奕奕，仍在与衰老做着不屈不挠的斗争。

转眼间，这对老人就跑到了加百列面前，那位老太太——实际上他们已经老到了雌雄难辨的地步，加百列是凭借这人身上的裙子判断她是女性——激动地抓着加百列的胳膊，欣喜不已，“您在这里！太好了！您一定是天使！”

“呃……请不要那么叫我。”前大天使咧了咧嘴角，表情像是喝了一口过期牛奶。

那位老先生抓着加百列另一边的胳膊，“请您一定给我们做证婚人！感激不尽！”

证婚人？加百列这才注意到，老先生西装革履，老太太穿的则是雪白婚纱。

神父也已经走上前来，和颜悦色地对加百列解释道：“是这样的，我们这场婚礼需要一位证婚人，否则无法举行，更何况没有旁人见证的婚礼本来就是无效的。刚才我们在外面找了很久都没找到人，来了教堂却发现您就在这里，这一定是上帝的旨意。”

加百列有些目瞪口呆，他看着两位老人全白的头发，带着黏液的混浊眼睛和残缺不全的牙口，鼻子里嗅到他们身上散发出来的老年人特有的腐朽臭气。

他们快要死了。

就算他们的生命不会被年龄耗空，也可能在这场末日中被灾难轻易夺去。

所以为什么还要费力气结婚？

“先生，请你帮帮忙，我们相爱了四十年了……如果今天结不成婚，以后可能就没有机会了！”那老太太恳切说道，舌头在无牙的口腔里翻滚，带着一丝一丝唾液，难闻的气味直喷到加百列脸上，令他忍不住皱眉往后退去。

老先生则更狡猾一些，“利齐，我想这位好心的先生肯定愿意帮忙的，我们来这里结婚，他恰好就在这里，这一定是上帝安排好的！”

神父也眼巴巴地望着他，“先生……”

“好了好了，我要怎么做？”加百列道。恐怕不答应他们，自己也无法脱身。反正世界不会在一天之内毁灭，晚一会儿把那东西取出来也没事。

“很简单！您只要在一旁看着我们就可以。”老先生兴高采烈地道，和老太太相视一笑。

人类就是喜欢干毫无意义的事，加百列想。

圣坛上狼藉一片，不过他们好像浑然不在意。两位老人面对面立着，脸上带着不属于这个年纪的红晕，四只布满皱纹和老年斑的手紧紧握在一起，这一刻，错乱的世界、荒芜的教堂和逐渐迫近的死亡都已不复存在，他们眼中只看得见彼此，生命中只剩下彼此。

加百列坐在一张尚且完好的长椅上，远远观望着这场废墟中的婚礼。自从成了人类，加百列觉得自己的耐心真是越来越好了，居然会答应配合这种荒唐的演出。

“神圣的婚礼，是上帝从创世起留下的一个宝贵财富，因此，不可随意进入，要恭敬，要严肃……”

加百列在心里冷笑了一声：上帝才没有创造什么婚礼，亚当和夏娃还没睁眼看见对方就已经开始交配了。这些人类自认为有重大意义的时刻，其实在上帝面前一文不值。

神父开始让这一对老人——还是该说是新人？——宣读誓词，无非是永世忠诚、至死不渝那一套。按照他们这个年纪，大概也不会有什么机会在死前反悔了，加百列百无聊赖地想。

这个时候，亚茨拉斐尔走进了教堂。

刚进门时，他的神情有些慌张，不停地四下张望，直到看见了坐在长椅上的加百列，他才长舒了一口气，如释重负。

为了不打扰到这场婚礼，他放慢了步子，蹑手蹑脚地朝加百列走过来，那小心翼翼、摇摇晃晃的身影真的很像一只在冰面上挪动的企鹅。他先是在长椅最边缘坐下，过了一会儿，又一点点蹭到加百列身边。

“亚茨拉斐尔，如果你要监视别人，就该沉得住气才对。”加百列连看都没看他一眼，目视前方，冷冷说道。

“你进了教堂好久都没出来，我还以为……”银色卷发的天使顿住了，耸了一下肩膀，把那个不吉利的猜测咽了下去。

“放心，我没那么容易死。”加百列嘴角充满讽刺意味的微笑像刀锋一样割人。

两人默然，一齐看向正在宣誓的新郎新娘。

他们一字一句说完了誓言，便颤巍巍地拥抱在一起，两张干瘪的嘴唇紧紧相贴。一缕晨光从破裂的穹顶上落下来，直照到老人身上，令他们仿佛沐浴着天国的圣光。细小的灰尘在光柱中飞旋，似乎在为这一场迟暮之结合而欢欣鼓舞。

“我其实不明白，”加百列突然说道，“他们明明没几天可以活了，结婚对他们而言又有什么意义呢？”

“他们相爱，这就够了。”亚茨拉斐尔注视着他们，微微含笑，神情充满蜜糖般的幸福，“爱本身就是意义。”

“爱本身就是意义，听起来像福音书。”加百列重复了一遍，语气里的嘲讽更浓了，“不，我看不出来这有什么意义，他们会死，我也会死，到最后都会被一笔勾销，爱与不爱还有什么区别？”

这句话从亚茨拉斐尔耳边刮过，就像一阵暴怒而悲凉的风。这位在人间生活了几千年的权天使愕然转过头来，瞪着加百列，好像第一次认识他似的。但很快，他的眉眼缓和下来，露出坦诚明净、无虑无惧的笑容，“不必怀疑，也不必担忧，加百列，上帝对你自有安排，而且是最合适的安排。”

加百列挑了一下眉毛，侧头盯着亚茨拉斐尔，吃吃发笑，“你虽然相当……叛逆，但你似乎是我们中最虔诚的一个。

亚茨拉斐尔平静道：“我相信上帝爱世人。”

加百列咬着牙笑哼一声，“无稽之谈，她谁也不爱，只想当个看客，取笑我们。”

亚茨拉斐尔却坚定不移，“不，她爱所有人，她也爱你，加百列，而且她对你期望更高，她想要你去爱别人，想要借你的手散播她的爱。”

听到这句话，加百列几乎哈哈大笑，而且如果他真的笑出了声，那么本就毁坏的教堂屋顶恐怕会被震塌了。但他强迫自己忍住了，因为婚礼还在进行当中，神父正向天祷告，为新婚夫妇祈求保佑。

如同恶狼展露獠牙，加百列猛地倾身逼近亚茨拉斐尔，声音因刻意压低而显得沙哑阴沉，“她的爱？爱谁？”

“爱比你弱小之人，爱与你不同之人。”亚茨拉斐尔回答，没有丝毫犹豫。

爱与你不同之人……

还没等加百列从听到这句话的震惊中回过神来，耳边又响起一阵欢声笑语：那对新婚的老夫妇已从圣坛上走下来，到加百列和亚茨拉斐尔面前，捧着他们的手连声道谢。两个人衰老的脸上都焕发出光彩，仿佛重获新生。

他们的喜悦是真的，爱意是真的，这一点，就连死亡也不能抹去。

“谢谢你，先生，你真的是天使。”神父和两位老人对加百列说道。

加百列愣愣地发怔，只是机械地点了点头，却一句话也说不出来。他盯着这三人出门远去，目光一直延伸到无尽天边，专注而恍惚，好像在极力寻找一个不存在的人。

“加百列？加百列？”亚茨拉斐尔伸手在他眼前晃动，“他们走远了，别看啦。”

加百列浑身一颤，陡地收回目光，把注意力集中到亚茨拉斐尔脸上，“什么事？”

话说完，他又自言自语似的道：“哦，我们该走了吗？那件东西就在圣坛底下，你帮我拿出来吧。”

亚茨拉斐尔意识到，这就是加百列来教堂的目的。“那件东西？什么东西？”

“命运之矛。”加百列轻描淡写地回答。


	11. 命运之矛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运工日常发言：请有意翻译本文的小伙伴联系我qwq。

起初，亚茨拉斐尔还以为加百列在开玩笑。命运之矛——刺穿了耶稣基督、沾染过圣子宝血的凶器——应该早已被销毁了才对。

“把它抬起来。”加百列双手插在衣兜里，朝破碎的圣坛扬了扬下巴。

即使变成了人类，即使亚茨拉斐尔已不再是他的下属，加百列的态度依旧颐指气使，盛势凌人，好像整个世界都以他为中心运转。亚茨拉斐尔学着克罗利的样子朝加百列翻了个白眼，而加百列假装没看见。

权天使朝那堆瓦砾伸出手，掌心平举，缓缓抬升，像要把空气托起来一样。随着他做这个动作，坍塌的圣坛漂浮而起，悬停于半空中，露出了一个五英尺深的地窟。

地窟底部，一个方方正正的木箱子躺在那里。

“上帝啊！”亚茨拉斐尔低呼一声，“你说的居然是真的！命运之矛，它……”

加百列阴沉着脸跳进地窟里，单膝跪在木箱旁，开始跟那个锈迹斑斑的锁头较劲，鞋底和裤管上立刻沾染了一层湿答答的泥土。“亚茨拉斐尔，别大呼小叫的，至少有点天使的样子，行吗？”他不悦地道。

亚茨拉斐尔立在坑边，绞着手指，眼角和嘴角挤出了不自然的皱纹。如果这时候他显露自己的翅膀，那就一定是每根羽毛都蓬然炸起，毛刺刺地伸向四面八方，活像受惊瑟缩的麻雀。

加百列打开了箱子，小心翼翼地从里面捧出一枝金色矛头。它有人的小臂那么长，表面泛起一层猩红色的微光，仿佛千年之前的血与泪仍旧挥之不去。

传说，耶稣被钉上十字架后，为了验证他是否死去，一位名叫朗基努斯的百人队队长，便用一杆铁矛刺穿了耶稣的身体。这武器扎入腹部，鲜血汩汩涌出，染红了整枝长矛。

切开过耶稣基督的肉身，饱饮过他的圣血，这铁矛便有了无穷可怕的威力——它能杀死一切超自然生物，无论天使、恶魔、飞龙、妖精之类，但凡被它触碰，哪怕只是割破一层表皮，也必定灰飞烟灭、灵肉俱散。

不过人类是唯一的例外，他们能把它握在手里而不受任何伤害，这大概因为它原本的主人就是人类。持有这铁矛的凡人，能与比自己强大无数倍的神魔为敌。

世人称其为“命运之矛”，亦名，“朗基努斯之枪”。

亚茨拉斐尔看到过人类使用这东西，他们用它斫掉了一头巨龙的爪子，然后，以伤口为中心，血液开始沸腾冒烟，骨骼像蜡油一样融化……那头小山似的巨龙就在嚎叫中化成了一堆腥臭难闻的灰烬。

这样一件奇怪的武器在三界众生中间引起了恐慌，以至于上帝不得不下令销毁它。亚茨拉斐尔记得，当初销毁工作就是交由加百列去做的，但他没想到加百列居然有胆子违抗上帝的命令，把命运之矛私藏在人间。

而且就放在一间教堂里不足两米的地下！

“它是真的吗……我想……我们的主让你毁掉它……”亚茨拉斐尔结结巴巴地说。

加百列把命运之矛握在手里，翻来覆去地端详，那平淡无澜的神情就像一个人在检视眼镜上的划痕。

“她又没说销毁的最后期限。”加百列说得理所当然。

所以你就保留它到现在？假如没有世界末日，你是不是还打算无限期地拖延下去？

“但你为什么要留着它啊？”亚茨拉斐尔现在恨不得高举炎剑，好给自己增加点安全感。手持命运之矛、对世界大失所望的前天使长会做出什么事？亚茨拉斐尔头脑里已经冒出一千种可能性，每个可能性都惨不忍睹，血流成河。

“我也不知道，就是觉得它这么有用，毁掉也太可惜了。”加百列无所谓地道。他从地窟里翻上来，站到地面上，手中的铁矛如同一只危险的金色眼睛，闪烁着猎杀的光芒，亚茨拉斐尔赶紧后撤几步离他远远的。

“我不会让你带着它上车的。”亚茨拉斐尔警惕地说，双手举在身前做防御姿势，两只脚却朝向另一边，像是随时准备逃窜。

“是吗？”加百列眯起眼睛，嘴角的笑意咄咄逼人，“你不想救亚当·扬？你不想救克罗利？凭你自己可对付不了那怪物。”

“你拿‘命运之矛’就是为了……为了杀敌基督，以为我看不出来吗？”亚茨拉斐尔尖锐地指出，眼睛因激动而闪闪发亮，“想都别想，加百列，我得把这孩子送还给他的父母，而且变成这样也不是他的错。”

加百列对此嗤之以鼻，“你自己当初还想一枪打死他，忘了？”

“我那时做错了，我不会让这个错误再重复一遍。”亚茨拉斐尔决然道。

加百列伸手在命运之矛上弹了一下，发出“铛”一声刚利长鸣，仿佛冷酷无情的警告，“所以，你是来阻拦我的。”

他虎视眈眈地盯着亚茨拉斐尔。

权天使内心几乎在哀嚎了：没错啊！为什么你就不能老老实实地待在一个安全的地方，活命到末日结束，而不是狂妄地做出一些不可挽回的事？难道我能让你冲到战场上送死？

但是，等等……

一个想法突然像利箭般刺穿了他所有纷繁复杂的思绪，在他脑海里绽现出一道光：

只有人类能使用命运之矛。

此时此刻，加百列恰好是人类——上帝让他变成人类。

这是否也属于，不可言喻之计划的一部分？

亚茨拉斐尔的头脑转得就像克罗利的宾利车轮一样快，无数方案飞驰而过，吉光片羽，一闪即逝。这好比要用毛刷去安抚一头狮子，亚茨拉斐尔抿了抿嘴唇，谨慎地选择着自己的措辞，“加百列，这样……你可以和我们一起去米吉多平原，但我也有个小小的条件……”

与此同时，他口中那个遥远的、不祥的米吉多平原，正实实在在地开始了一场危机。

别西卜降落在一片生着低矮灌木的荒地上，感觉自己好似闯入了儿童剧的剧组，所见一切都夸张、荒诞且幼稚——考虑到地狱的领导者是个十一岁的小孩子，这倒也不足为奇。

她左边是一群恶魔，个个脸色沉重得像要参加追悼会，她右边也是一群恶魔，个个无精打采得好像快要死了。别西卜向两边各瞟了一眼，发现大衮和哈斯塔也站在队伍里，哈斯塔就和他头顶的蛤蟆一样愁苦，大衮脸上的鳞片也黯淡无光。

别西卜前方是三把王座，都有高高的椅背和狰狞的花纹，远观时颇为气派，近看就会发现它们有点粗制滥造，椅子腿弯弯曲曲的，木刺和铁锈也没刨干净，仿佛前一天才赶工制造出来。亚当·扬坐在中间那把王座上，左手边坐着他的母亲，右手边坐着他的父亲。

或者说，是那两个看起来像是他母亲和父亲的东西。它们又瘦又长，近似人形，但眼睛是两粒缝在脸上的纽扣。生着长指甲的手指一刻不停地弹动着，有若亟待捕猎的蜘蛛。

别西卜看到，亚当·扬额头上有一颗七芒星，闪烁着血淋淋的微光。每当光芒骤然亮起时，亚当就会露出痛苦的神色，他咬着牙在王座上扭来扭去，仿佛浑身上下长满了刺。

别西卜朝他走去。

“你来宣誓效忠吗，蝇王？”那长得像女人的怪物说道。她的声音滑腻腻的，带着吞咽口水时滋溜滋溜的响动，在人的耳朵里乱窜。

这怪物令人本能地感到厌恶——它就不属于这世界，形状和气味诡异叵测，既非天堂之物，也非地狱之种，更与人间毫无关联。一看到这东西，别西卜每一个毛孔都进入了战备状态，每一滴血液都在叫嚣：它是对立面，它是敌人。

别西卜没理会怪物的问话，径直来到亚当面前。她站着，居高临下，低头俯视敌基督，“什么时候开始？”

亚当抬起眼，迷惑地眨了眨，“开始什么？”

“世界末日啊，不然我们来这儿是为了什么？”别西卜心不在焉地说，因为她的注意力其实集中在亚当的眼睛上，就像探测器的钢针一般刺穿了男孩那双半透明的淡蓝色眼球，毫不客气地直接观测着他头脑里的景象。

亚当懵懂道：“末日？我为什么要开启末日？大家应该好好活下去……”

那假扮成亚当父亲的怪物侧过身，拍了拍亚当的手背，“因为这世界本来是你的，孩子，但坏人把它抢走了，你要夺回来，对吗？”

别西卜注意到，亚当眼睛深处有黑影一闪而过。

“对……我要夺回我的世界……”亚当梦呓似的道。他两眼的颜色变深了，有浓郁的黑雾翻涌上来，一瞬间充满了整个眼眶。

别西卜攥紧了拳头：该死！加百列说的是真的，怪物其实在他身体里面！而这对假冒的“父母”，是亚当体内的怪物操纵着亚当，借助他的力量创造出来的。

天边传来轰隆隆的雷声，但头顶依然晴空万里——因为那并非雷霆与暴雨，而是成千上万名天使同时拍打翅膀的声音。这声音浩瀚深远，响亮连绵，从四面八方朝着米吉多平原包围而来。

“敌人来了。”那女怪物站起身，黑漆漆的纽扣眼逼视着别西卜，“快归队吧，蝇王，我们要打仗了。”

“归队？”别西卜瞪着它，头顶上的苍蝇发出愤怒的嗡鸣，“我是军队指挥！恶魔由我领导！”

“不不不，我才是总指挥，你只要听令就可以了。”怪物笑道。

天空中充满金色光芒，云层被炙烤得蒸发殆尽，已经可以隐隐约约看到天使们的身影。站在队伍最前面，光芒最辉煌的那个，应该就是米迦勒。

幸好不是加百列。别西卜竟然莫名松了一口气——她无法想象自己会跟他打得你死我活。

“归队！各就各位！”女怪物冲她尖叫起来，“别磨蹭了！”

话音未落，它的身体陡地飞了出去，咚一声撞在一块石头上。这一下非常猛烈，它的头和胸腔都被撞进了肚子里，泛着泡沫的黏稠绿血从伤口处涌出。

别西卜收回手，看也没看那残破的躯体一眼，只是目光炯炯地注视着那男人形状的怪物和亚当·扬，“我服从撒旦，因为他比我强。我服从敌基督，因为他能毁灭世界。你又算什么东西，敢来命令我？”

亚当从王座上跳起来，眼睛黑沉沉的，像深夜里怒吼的大海，“我妈妈说的就是我说的！你也要听！”

他的嗓音沉闷粗重，绝不是十一岁孩童能发出的声音。

别西卜张开羽翼，阴影一瞬间笼罩下来，如同大山倾压，“你不是他，怪物，少装模作样，马上从我主之子的身体里滚出去！”

“殿下，你最好别……”大衮在她背后低语。

“你敢不听我的？”那怪物用亚当的嘴巴咆哮道。

别西卜——苍蝇之主，万鬼之王，从天堂顶巅堕落的天使，坐于地狱最深处的魔君——她头上是万千天使兵临阵前，对面是撒旦之子暴跳如雷，两旁有全体恶魔众目睽睽，再加上不知从何而来的怪物兴风作浪……

她该怎么做？

她给了敌基督一巴掌。

亚当·扬趔趄了一下，摔倒在玩具般可笑的王座上。然后别西卜揪住那个装扮成亚当父亲的怪物，猛地拉近过来，看着它嘶叫挣扎，口中燃烧的业火喷到它脸上，“你死得痛快点，这样咱们都方便，行吗？”

那怪物凄厉哀嚎，声音高亢得能把天使们震下来——它皮肤上凸起无数鼓囊囊的小痘，这些痘子迅速长熟、破裂，从绽开的痘孔里爬出一只只苍蝇，嗡嗡叫着，展翅向四周飞去。这怪物的身体瞬间变得千疮百孔，内脏、骨骼和皮肉上布满苍蝇咬穿的小洞。风从这些孔洞里进进出出，仿佛吹奏一管长笛。

别西卜本来可以赢的——然而，敌基督站了起来，两眼盯住她——别西卜顿时觉得像被载重几吨的大卡车碾过了一般，整条脊柱“咔嚓”一下弯了下去，双腿深深陷进土地里，一直没到膝盖。

“混蛋小子！”别西卜咒骂道，拼尽全力站直身子，双肩却仍旧一个劲往下沉，好像背负着一万座高山。她迫不得已松开手，让那怪物逃掉了。

敌基督还在目不转睛地看着她，往她身上施加力量。别西卜听见自己的内脏嘎吱嘎吱地挤在一起，仿佛她肚子里有一台加速运转的绞肉机。

“你……蠢材……好好看清楚谁才是你那一边的……”别西卜咬牙道，挣扎着向前跨出一步。

此时，男孩额头上的七芒星倏然一闪，烧得他的皮肉滋滋冒烟。男孩疼得大叫起来，两手狂乱地抓着头发，扑通一下跌坐在地。这个七芒星魔印正发挥作用，遏制了敌基督的力量。

别西卜身上的重压随即减轻，骨骼和肌肉也都舒展开来。她抖擞了一下翅膀，迈步朝正在地上痛苦打滚的亚当走去，至于是要救他呢，还是要杀他，地狱王子还没有想好，不过至少该把他控制在自己手里……

她没有注意到那一男一女两只怪物从地上跃起，向她扑过来。一只怪物咬住了她的翅膀，另一只则掐住了她的脖子。怪物们已经不屑于维持人形，而是将身体抻成长长一条，如同蟒蛇般缠住别西卜，脊背上长出七八只手，去抓她的眼睛，去抠她的喉咙，去扯她的羽毛……别西卜低吼着，想要挣脱开，可是怪物纠缠得太紧，把她的四肢都捆缚在一起，并且疼痛令神经麻痹，血淋下来模糊了视线……

这个时候，平原尽头传来一声引擎全力运转时的咆哮。

黑色宾利从地平线上一跃而出，四只轮胎在沙地上颠簸跳跃，刨起的尘土在车尾翻滚，好似飞扬的旗帜。这辆车乘风飙至，横冲直撞，气概万夫莫当，连恶魔们都忙不迭地躲避，因为它每一个零件都在叮呤咣啷地叫嚣：不让路就轧死你！

宾利开近王座时骤然一转，车身横了过来，左侧车门砰地打开，一道银灰色的影子从里面冲出，闪电般划过半空，正落到厮打缠斗的怪物和别西卜身边。

那两头怪物根本来不及反应，在它们能看清这道银色影子是什么之前，一柄尖利的铁矛就插进了它们身体里。矛头割开的伤口并不深，只流出一点点绿色的血，但怪物们的身体开始皱缩、干瘪，抽搐成一团，仿佛被撒了盐的蛞蝓。只眨眼间的功夫，两头怪物就彻底蒸发了，一点残骸都没有剩下。

巨大的压力突然撤去，别西卜身子一晃，几乎栽倒在地，幸好一只强有力的手伸了过来，牢牢握住她的胳膊，将她扶住了。

别西卜愕然抬头，“加……加百列？”她看着眼前高大伟岸的男人，还以为自己在做梦，可那双美丽的紫罗兰色眼睛又是真真切切的，正含笑注视着她。

“别西卜。”加百列的声音听起来像欣慰的叹息，又像唱诗班最优美的吟诵。他将那只拿着铁矛的手背在身后，另一只手则环住别西卜的肩膀，不由分说地把她拥进自己怀里。

别西卜一下子被他温暖干燥的气息包围了，仿佛鸟雀跌入晒足阳光的云朵里，这令她很不适应，更是极度窘迫，因为这儿还有敌基督，还有一大群恶魔和天使呢！

“放开！”别西卜使劲去推他的胸膛，可加百列搂得很紧，纹丝不动，“快放开，这成什么样子！”

“我不放。”加百列比她更倔强，反而把手臂用力一收，那点细微的空隙也被挤走了，他们两人紧密无间地贴在一起。

“这次，我不会再让你掉下去了。”他望着她的眼睛，一字一顿地说道。


	12. 叛变

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运工日常发言：请有意翻译本文的小伙伴联系我XD。

加百列的手抑制不住地发颤，以至于他只好把命运之矛收在身后，免得划伤别西卜。

赶上了，幸好赶上了。他看着别西卜晶亮的眼睛和鲜活的神情，脑海里翻来覆去却只有这句话，冷汗顺着脊柱一路流淌而下。如果他们晚来一时半刻会怎么样？加百列不敢去想，他不能承受失去别西卜。

“这次，我不会再让你掉下去了。”他信誓旦旦地说。

别西卜像是吃了一惊，噗嗤一下就笑了出来。“你怎么了？”她抬起手，轻轻放在他脸颊上，指尖摩挲着上面刚刚长出的青色胡茬，“我都在地狱底部了，还能掉到哪儿去？”

加百列还没回答，一个懒洋洋拖长了调子的声音就从他们背后传来，“我们是在拍灾难片，还是在拍爱情剧？又或者，二者兼有之？”

是克罗利。他歪七扭八地从宾利车里探出身子，迈开两条长腿朝这边走过来。

加百列相信，如果用圣水处决恶魔，那么他们身上最后融化的部分一定是嘴巴——恶魔们个个嘴硬，决不肯放弃任何表达意见的机会。

“克罗利！撒旦在下，我这是出现幻觉了吗？”别西卜歪嘴冷笑着，“你没去找个地洞藏起来，居然还有胆子来这儿？”

克罗利满脸的大无畏，“那当然！坐以待毙可不是我的风格。”

“没错，你更擅长临阵脱逃。”别西卜哼笑道。

要不是亚茨拉斐尔拽了克罗利一把，这场斗嘴就会没完没了。权天使跟在克罗利后面，神情平静又坚定，仿佛他即是十字架本身，能祛退邪恶，安抚人心。

亚茨拉斐尔看向加百列，“你答应过……”

“知道，知道。”加百列不耐烦地说，“在没有用尽所有方案之前，我不会拿命运之矛对付敌基督——不过眼下这种情况，你能有什么方案？”

亚茨拉斐尔默然不应。他拉住克罗利的手，两人一起向亚当·扬走去。

“殿……殿下，这是……怎么回事？”大衮被别西卜和加百列的亲密举动吓呆了，磕磕巴巴地问道。她的其他同僚也是如此，不过只有她一个人有胆子发问。

“是啊，你说说怎么回事？”别西卜用手肘撞了一下加百列。

来自地狱的恶魔们都感到眼睛一阵刺痛。

“现在不能开战，马上叫停。”加百列道，“敌基督身体里的那个东西……我也不知道它是什么，但它会把世界都毁掉，我们得先对付它。”

“叫停？说的容易啊，恶魔们倒是都听我的，可你呢，你还能指挥得了天使吗？”别西卜指了指天上。

无数雪白的羽翼连缀成云墙，无数闪耀的身躯聚集成金海。天使们矗立在云层之上，个个手执火焰与雷霆，无比光辉无比英勇，时刻准备着一涌而下，给地面上的恶魔们来场灭顶之灾。

加百列抬起头望着他们。

当看清楚他的面孔时，一阵惊慌在天使中间扩散开来。

“加百列！”米迦勒和圣德芬异口同声惊叫起来，只不过米迦勒饱含失望，圣德芬则满是喜悦。

加百列冲他们招了招手，“下来。”语气淡然，就好像他们仍是他的下属。

他必须制止天使们大动干戈，哪怕多拖延些时间也好。克罗利和亚茨拉斐尔正围在敌基督身边轮番劝说，用他们那一套爱与宽容的大理论——加百列对这种办法深表怀疑，但他至少要保证，在劝说期间，天堂和地狱不会开战造成混乱。

米迦勒和圣德芬从云端降落，飞到他面前。他们光芒刺眼，炽热逼人，加百列站在由他们翅膀带起的风流中，觉得自己快要烧起来了。

但他绝不后退。

圣德芬一落地就急急开口道：“你没事真的太好了！你去了哪儿，我们一直找……”

然而米迦勒冷硬地截断了他的话，“这是怎么回事，加百列？你现在像个人类。”

她蓝色的眼睛如同无机质的玻璃球一般，没有一丁点情绪，公事公办地打量着加百列。通常，人们看到这样一双眼睛，就会知道自己不可能从中获得同情。

“我现在就是人类，不过这不重要。”加百列轻描淡写地说，“重要的是，我们不能跟地狱打仗。”

加百列感到有暖融融的东西靠近了他背后，传递来无声的支持和坚实的依靠。加百列知道这是别西卜，她就在他身后，随时准备保护他。

米迦勒皱起眉头，“这是上帝的命令。她亲口对我们说，要开战了。”

“但她没有说跟谁……”

“基督在上！听听你自己说的话！”米迦勒提高了声音，“当然是跟恶魔开战！上次末日被中止，但这一天终究会到来的，他们这些堕落的叛徒，必须以死赎清罪过！”

她瞪着加百列身后的别西卜，像是恨不得用灼热的目光给她来一次净化。

“错了，上帝并不认为他们有罪。”加百列道。

这句话真是石破天惊，米迦勒和圣德芬，连同天空中严阵以待的万千天使都露出了惊愕惶恐的神色。他们彼此交换着眼神，窃窃私语，有几个性急的已经大喊起来：“荒唐！”“谬论！”

“堕天发生之前，上帝就已告诉过我这件事。”加百列的声音低沉有力，仿佛用手指弹着人的耳膜，“当时她说，世界上又不是只有天使，恶魔们选择了自己的路，另外的路。”

米迦勒反驳：“错误的路，无可救药的路……”

“没有什么对错，他们只是跟我们不同而已。”加百列转头看着别西卜，对她露出笑容。别西卜先是愣了一下，随后眉眼宽慰地舒展开了，也对他微微一笑。

要爱与你不同之人，要爱比你弱小之人……

“你们听着！”加百列对所有天使喝道，“这不是我们和他们之间的战斗，这是我们和他们共同的战斗。世界正在解体，秩序陷于崩坏，因为敌基督被别的什么东西操纵了，那东西不属于天堂，也不属于地狱，但它有足够的力量把我们全毁掉！”

“加百列，你也堕落了。”米迦勒冷冷道，身上的光芒愈发耀眼逼人，“你变成了人类，这就是上帝对你的惩罚！到一边儿去，我可没时间听一个人类胡说八道！”

加百列露出他标志性的宽阔笑容，“假如我还是天使，你就有大把时间洗耳恭听了。不过你得明白，无论我变成什么，我都是加百列。”

他抬起命运之矛，指了指米迦勒，又指了指自己，“我要说的已经说完了，你们自己决定跟随我还是跟随她。”他威严的目光一一扫过众位天使，检视着他们的惊惧、怀疑与犹豫。

米迦勒笑出了声，“妄想！谁会跟随一个人类……”

“我听你号令，长官。”圣德芬说道。这小个子天使带着一贯淡漠的神情，从米迦勒旁边走开，站到了加百列身后。

“圣德芬！你疯了！”米迦勒又惊又怒，狠狠低吼道，“他根本不是什么天使长！”

“我相信他说的。”圣德芬仰视着加百列，近乎虔诚，“他才是我们的长官……跟着他，就算蒙眼战斗我也愿意①。”

加百列大笑，用力拍了拍圣德芬的肩膀，“说得好，我的兄弟，跟着我不会出错的。”

“疯了，真是疯了……”米迦勒咬牙切齿。

但显然，发疯的不只有圣德芬。

天空中响起翅膀拍打的声音，一队队天使从云层跃下，仿佛金色流星般落于地面，朝加百列身边聚集。他们数量那么多，以至于别西卜都没法继续站在加百列背后，而是被挤到了这支光芒璀璨的队伍的最外围。

三分之一的天使选择追随加百列。

一开始，米迦勒目瞪口呆地看着这一切，之后愤怒扭曲了她神圣的面容，再后来，她渐渐平静下来，恢复了一贯冷峻的表情。她傲然抬起头，眼中闪烁着超越一切、高高在上的光芒。

“加百列，你这样跟路西法有什么区别？”她冰冷地质问道。

加百列眉毛一扬，笑了，“大有区别，我比他好多了。”

这句话在以别西卜为首的恶魔中间引起了一阵哄堂大笑，还有尖锐的口哨和长长的嘘声。而地面上的天使们显得更加警戒，翅膀完全张开来，羽毛高竖，在高昂燃烧的战意中愈发美丽洁白。

圣德芬想要站到加百列身前，好防备米迦勒突然袭击过来，但加百列抬起一只手拦住了他，仍旧坦然无惧地望着对面那位正义、光明、善战的大天使。

“好好想一想，米迦勒。”他轻声道。

米迦勒眯了眯眼睛，薄唇上扬，露出一丝轻蔑的微笑，就好像她面前站着的不是加百列，不是几分钟之前还要并肩作战的同僚，而是一群肮脏卑微的虫豸，一堆见不得光的垃圾。

“以她之名，我将惩罚背叛，消除邪恶。”米迦勒的声音平静无波，仿佛不偏不倚的公正、冰冷客观的理智和直截了当的真相。

金色光芒在她手掌中聚集，融汇成利剑的形状。她的光剑与太阳同出一源，炽烈辉煌，纯粹无杂，是黑暗的克星，光明的主君，即使最污秽的灵魂，见此也会心生悔意。

天堂之人，没有谁不知晓米迦勒的威名，也没有谁敢去挑战她的力量。当米迦勒举起光剑时，追随加百列的天使都有些不安，他们都见过米迦勒用剑劈碎敌人，不难想象那落到自己身上会是何等痛苦。

两军对垒，这是最关键的时刻，谁露怯，谁就输了。加百列深知这一点，因此他甩开了圣德芬试图阻拦他的手，大步走上前去，与米迦勒面对面，相隔不过一尺之距。

紫色眼睛迎上蓝色眼睛，于无声中杀得刀光剑影。

“我为你感到遗憾，加百列。”米迦勒不带感情地宣布，如同下死刑判决。

“我对你也有同感。”加百列的头发被米迦勒翅膀带起的风吹乱了，但他镇定果决的神情纹丝不动。

以人类之身，对抗最强大的天使——若不是极度愚蠢，就是极度疯狂。所有生物一时寂然无声，米吉多平原在震撼中陷于静止。

米迦勒明亮正义的光剑猛然高高扬起，“那么我……”

“离我的天使远点，你这只母鸡。”别西卜慢慢踱步走来，张开的黑暗羽翼与米迦勒的翅膀差不多同样宽广，仿佛滚滚而来遮蔽了天地的阴云。她把那些天使都挤到一边去，独自站到加百列身旁。

蝇王笑得肆无忌惮，冲着米迦勒嘲讽地露出尖牙，“你觉得你可以为所欲为？在这儿，在我面前？我劝你留着性命乖乖回去，我不会追杀你到天堂的。”

气氛这么剑拔弩张，加百列却一下子被她逗笑了。他转头望着她，胳膊微微一动，轻轻碰了碰她的手。

别西卜不动声色，但默然把自己的手递进他宽厚的掌心里。

他们紧紧握住彼此，再不分开。

** **注释：** **

①这句话取自《广告狂人》第一季第一集，Pete夸赞Don Draper（Jon Hamm饰）时如此说。因为觉得这句话真是对一位leader的无上赞扬，就用到文中了。


	13. 天使的决心

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运工日常发言：请有意翻译本文的小伙伴联系我XD。

你看他的眼睛。”克罗利拽住亚茨拉斐尔，低声说道。

亚茨拉斐尔知道他的意思——亚当·扬，人称“敌基督、灭世王、深渊天使、黑暗君主”，此时正逐渐显露出他可怕的一面。他两只眼睛黑洞洞的，深不见底，眼眶里有黑色雾气翻涌，如同千百毒蛇，狰狞噬人。

亚茨拉斐尔用大拇指轻轻抚摸了一下克罗利的手背，“没事的，克罗利，他只是太伤心了。”

“那我们让他哭一场？”克罗利摘下墨镜挂在衣领上，“我不喜欢对小孩子动手，可还从来没考虑过要是小孩子对我动手怎么办。”

他在紧张。亚茨拉斐尔想，每当他紧张的时候，就喜欢喋喋不休。

但放心，克罗利，我的爱人，你一定会平安无事。

亚当·扬站在王座之前，双手插兜，脸色阴郁，腮帮因咬牙切齿而格外突出。他额头上那颗七芒星还在闪烁，但显然已经黯淡得多了，魔印的力量正消耗殆尽，很快就会无法压制亚当和他体内那怪物的力量。

“亚当，为什么不回家呢？你的爸爸妈妈正在找你。”亚茨拉斐尔来到男孩面前，曲膝蹲下身，好让自己的视线与他齐平，“他们爱你，这一点是绝对不变的，你走了之后，他们的心都快碎了……”

有一瞬间，亚当眼睛里流露出困惑，就像个真正的小孩那样不知所措。“真的吗，他们没想过要丢下我不管？”

“其实我们来这里，就是受了你父母的委托。”亚茨拉斐尔柔声说道，就像悠绵的笛声那样安抚人心，“你的父母要来找你，但这里太危险了，所以我和克罗利向他们保证，一定会把你带回他们身边。”

亚当的眼睛一下子亮了，神色也清明了许多，“是吗，那我……”

但他的话戛然而止，因为另外一个声音杀出来夺走了他的嘴巴。他的声带挤压着，舌头翻滚着，把原本清脆的童音拍打得粗砺暗哑，“闭嘴！我不信！你们和那个加百列一样碍事，我要把你们全烧死！全烧死！”

他的眼睛黑如深渊，额头上的七芒星滋滋灼烧。

与此同时，巨大的震动从他们背后传来，大地的骨骼轰隆隆断裂，天空被无数急速飞掠的身影所割碎。天使和恶魔的喊杀声一浪高过一浪，仿佛雷霆战车不断驶过。

“没时间浪费了，那边已经打起来了。”克罗利当机立断，把亚茨拉斐尔推到一边，自己扑到男孩面前，蛇瞳竖如直线，死死攫住亚当。

“会有一点黑。”恶魔居高临下地说道，声线平平，毫无感情，“不过忍一忍就好了。”

他变回原形的速度是如此之快，天使只是眨了眨眼，视野里的克罗利就成了一条大得无与伦比的黑蛇。蛇的尾巴越过了地平线，一直垂落到大地尽头的深渊，蛇的头高高昂起，伸入天空，又从云层中探下来。那些交战的天使、恶魔与他相比小如蚊虫，无伤大雅地从他鳞片上擦过。

黑蛇张开血盆大口，嘶嘶低吼，暗红的蛇信子从獠牙间进进出出，喉咙深处有火焰明暗闪烁。

亚当·扬被吓住了，竟不由自主地倒退了一步。其实不要说他，就连亚茨拉斐尔都难免心下惴惴，过于巨大的物体，以压倒性的力量临近你的头顶，稍微移动一下都能将你碾个粉碎，这种视觉的冲击力足以令人的头脑信息过载陷于停滞。

趁着亚当发愣的时候，黑蛇弯下脖子，腹部一瘪，猛吸一口气，把亚当吸进了他的肚子里。

“我体内即是‘无限’，起点也是终点。”克罗利一边说，一边把自己团团盘绕起来，仿佛一圈又一圈循环往复的圆。地面被他沉重的身躯压出无数裂纹，一再下陷、下陷，赤红的岩浆从裂隙中涌出，那些黑亮的鳞片随着他身体不断收紧而发出喀嚓喀嚓的声响，如同金铁交鸣，刀戈相击。

克罗利试图用“无限”将亚当困在自己体内，这样亚当就会落入无穷尽的循环往复，在黑暗中一遍遍原地转圈，无法逃脱。他们可以利用这段时间，来想办法驱逐寄宿在亚当身体里的怪物——这个方案，克罗利和亚茨拉斐尔商讨过好久了。

亚茨拉斐尔紧张地注视着黑蛇，现在距离亚当被吞下肚已经过了两分钟，如果能保持下去的话……

克罗利深埋在躯体之间的头突然抬了起来，嘴巴张大，发出无声的痛苦的嘶叫。“克罗利！”亚茨拉斐尔惊叫着，拍打翅膀想要飞过去，可还没等他升空，克罗利长长的蛇身猛地高弓而起，喉咙一起一落如同急骤的鼓点，只听一阵倒抽气般的哀鸣，克罗利“噗”地一下把亚当·扬呕了出来。男孩浑身缭绕着紫黑色的雾气，仿佛一团不祥的魔火。

他悠然降落在地面上，好整以暇，毫发无损。除了额头上那颗闪烁不定的七芒星，他的脸庞纯净得像是洗刷过的大理石雕像，有一种古典的美感。

而在这张美丽的脸上出现的冷酷神情就更令人毛骨悚然。

“克罗利！”亚茨拉斐尔冲到恶魔面前——虽然在巨大的蛇头前他就像芥豆一样小——两只洁白的翅膀呼啦啦拍打着，仿佛看到巢穴着火却只能干着急的鸟雀，焦虑地转来转去。

克罗利却以为亚茨拉斐尔在指责他的失败，于是急急辩解道：“我也没办法嘶嘶，这小子嘶嘶快要把我的肚皮撕开了！”

亚茨拉斐尔道：“你没事就好……”

“不，他怎么可能没事呢？”亚当·扬在天使背后说道，“他完了……而你，亚茨拉斐尔，我会让你看着他死。”

声音里浸透了邪恶与憎恨，就像淬毒的匕首。

男孩脸上挂着和他年龄不匹配的残忍笑容，“喜欢‘无限’，是吗，克罗利？那么，让你体验无限循环的堕天怎么样？”

他朝克罗利伸出一根手指，而那比他大了千百倍的黑蛇顿时因此瑟缩了一下。以男孩的手指为中心，气流剧烈地旋转起来，就像暴风雨在海面搅起漩涡，在那黑暗汹涌的气流中，有无数畸形、怪异的身影若隐若现，它们长着镰刀般的利爪和鲨鱼似的獠牙，身体上布满大大小小的眼睛——只有最恐怖的梦魇中，才会出现这些怪物。

漩涡产生巨大的吸力，把克罗利和亚茨拉斐尔往它里面拽去，漩涡中的那些怪物也纷纷伸出爪子，又撕又咬，迫不及待地想要捕杀送上门的猎物。

“这就是你应得的，克罗利……”亚当阴沉道。

克罗利冲他狠狠吐着信子，身躯横过来想要护住亚茨拉斐尔。可是亚茨拉斐尔从空隙里飞了出去，翅膀如同白刃划开空气，朝着敌基督猛扑而下。

“你干什么！亚茨拉斐尔！”克罗利惊叫，因为天使这突然的举动根本不在他们当初的计划里！

天使头也不回，像决然射出的利箭般冲向亚当。抱歉，克罗利，这件事我擅作主张了，但只有这样才能把事情了结。他在心里说道。

现在亚茨拉斐尔离敌基督只有咫尺之遥，伸一伸手就能抓住男孩了。

但有人比他更快。

一大团苍蝇轰然降落到亚当·扬背后，聚合成一个娇小的人形。蝇王别西卜伸手狠狠扣住亚当的肩膀，把他锁进自己双臂间，“快点，加百列！”她大声呼唤自己的搭档。

敌基督的力量很强大，但他毕竟缺乏战斗经验，因此一时竟无法甩开别西卜。就在他拼命挣扎的时候，加百列已跃到他面前，举起尖利的命运之矛，毫不犹豫地朝着亚当的腹部刺去！

然而下一秒，他的手腕被另一只手攥住了。

命运之矛在离亚当·扬毫发之距的地方硬生生停下来。

加百列诧愕回头，“亚茨拉斐尔！你！”

亚茨拉斐尔紧抓着他的手腕，不让他刺杀敌基督，“抱歉，但我们还没用尽所有方案。”

别西卜的眼睛一瞬间瞪得老大，就好像她刚刚活吞了一只老鼠似的，“这家伙说什么？你能听得懂吗？”她震惊地问加百列。她向来认为天使们都很蠢，而亚茨拉斐尔大概是最蠢的一个。

在她愣神的刹那，亚当猛然挣脱开来，朝天空逃去。他飞得很快，带起翻涌的风流。

“都到了这时候，请问你还有什么方案！”加百列气得大喊，一头泛灰的头发被风吹得飘如飞蓬，可以想见他的心情也是同样凌乱。

漂浮在半空中的亚当发生了变化——他头上长出角，背后张开轻薄而坚硬的翅膀，周身缭绕的紫黑色雾气变成了红色焰光，火舌燎着了云层，看起来就像天空在流血。

“有其父必有其子，不知道他会带领我们堕落到哪里去。”别西卜仰头看着敌基督，嘟囔道。

“哪儿也不去。”敌基督在冷笑，“我对你们没耐心了，现在全都给我去死！”

最后那句话他是吼出来的，同时伴随着的还有无数从天而降的火球和雷电。大地在巨大的冲击下像塑料薄板一样弹跳，灼热的岩浆喷涌而出。别西卜的第一反应就是抱住加百列，用自己厚重绵密的羽翼将他严严包裹起来。克罗利的第一反应也是去救护亚茨拉斐尔，可是……

可是亚茨拉斐尔已向天上飞去。

亚当·扬见他朝自己冲过来，便把一团又一团火球丢向他。亚茨拉斐尔尽力躲避着，然而洁白的翅膀仍旧被几只擦过去的火球烧焦了。硫磺与皮肉焦糊的气味冲入鼻息，让他一阵头晕目眩，差点儿从高空栽下去。

但他拼命稳住自己：不行，我不能在这儿死了，还不能……

他用尽全身力气，猛一振翅，把自己在稀薄的空气中不断拉高、拉高，直到他站到了敌基督面前，两人视线齐平。

“你还真不怕死。”亚当——抑或是那怪物——打量着亚茨拉斐尔，露出一丝诧异的神色。

亚茨拉斐尔微微一笑，伸出手，将亚当的脸轻轻捧在掌心。

“不许你伤害克罗利，懂吗？但如果你实在生气的话……”亚茨拉斐尔注视着男孩的眼睛，神态温和，“当年的错误，我也有份，你尽管来惩罚我好了。”

男孩那深不见底的眼睛里有什么东西颤动了一下，仿佛黑夜里悄悄飞过一星萤火。“你说什么？”他怀疑地道。

“我说，请息怒，可如果实在忍不住，那就把怒火朝我发泄吧。”

说话间，亚茨拉斐尔的手悄然移上亚当的眼角，指肚贴住了太阳穴。

下一刻，他的灵从自己的天使身体里脱壳而出，一股脑儿灌注进对方眼睛里，由此钻入了亚当体内。

正如他附体特蕾西夫人时所做的那样。


	14. 绝境

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运工日常发言：请有意翻译本文的小伙伴联系我XD。

加百列注视着那对沉黑如夜的羽翼在自己面前降下，就如落了一道大幕，把外界的危险——厮杀的神魔、崩裂的天地、飞坠的火焰与闪电——隔绝开来，羽毛层层交织，厚厚重叠，从四面八方簇拥着他，密不透风地庇护着他。

别西卜从背后抱住了加百列，纤瘦的手臂环绕着他宽阔的胸膛，尖巧的下巴蹭过他柔软的发梢。两人心脏相贴得如此近，那怦怦跳动的节奏都开始趋于一致。

这方由翅膀围拢起来的小空间封闭而温暖，连外面那些惊天动地的声响都被层层羽毛削弱得微不可闻，反而是他们两个交错的呼吸不断形成回声，如同风徐徐从空笛管中流过。光线透不进来，连影子都被黑暗吸收，天地未分，胎体无形，是混沌，是子宫。

这给了他们一种错觉，好像他们可以永远待在这里，什么都不用管，什么都不用担心，就这样一直静静地依偎下去。

黑暗中，加百列的人类眼睛完全派不上用场，他只能摸索着用手攀住别西卜的肩膀，指尖从她玲珑的骨线和光洁的皮肤上滑过，就像抚摸着一张熟悉又陌生的琴。

他其实应该说点温柔的话，但眼下形势紧张，而前天使长的嘴巴从来不饶人。

所以他对着那双遮蔽了自己眼睛的翅膀说道：“干得好，只要看不见危险，危险就不存在。”

“不管什么时候你都要逞强，是不是？”别西卜的声音从他头顶传来，“难道你打算像那个小胖子天使一样冲上去跟敌基督对打吗？”

“亚茨拉斐尔。”加百列道，忍不住皱眉，“他怎么了？”

别西卜把头伸出羽翼之外，朝天空观望，“嗯，他在跟敌基督说话……真够大胆的，他把敌基督抱住了！我多么希望撒旦能亲眼看看这种壮举……呃，天呐，天呐！他居然，居然……”

“居然？”加百列其实更难以理解地狱王子居然会结巴。

“他附体了敌基督！”

这句话断然终止，但其中的震惊余音绕梁，尾韵不绝。

一阵沉默后，加百列和别西卜同声脱口而出：“操！”

这是亚茨拉斐尔第二次把自己的灵附到别人的肉身里，感觉有点像硬要穿一只不合脚的鞋或往饱胀的肚子上过度勒紧皮带。

更何况这具肉身里已经有两个主人了。

与特蕾西夫人生机勃勃的躯体不同，亚当身体内部是一片沉寂的漆黑。寒冷，潮湿，阴暗，令人不适，亚茨拉斐尔试着让自己的感知延伸到躯体的每一个角落，仿佛拿着蜡烛去一点点照亮黑暗的房间。

然后他看见了那个怪物。

亚茨拉斐尔一时有点难以理解这个东西——按理来说，天使的视野不受局限，很轻松就能看到事物的全貌，但这次不同，他不太确定这个怪物长什么样子，只是隐隐约约能看到一个胎儿般蜷曲的形体，和它背后向四方黑暗中延展开去的触爪。

至于这怪物的长相，亚茨拉斐尔完全看不清楚，因为好像有无数形状叠加在它身上，瞬息之间就已变化了千万种样貌。亚茨拉斐尔注视着它时的感觉，就像在观看一部用一百倍速度播放的影片，主基调还是黑色的。

怪物怀里抱着亚当·扬的灵。

男孩睡得很熟。亚茨拉斐尔想是那怪物完全压制住了亚当的力量。

“那个恶魔把你带坏了。”怪物说道，它的声音也像是从无数细小嘴巴里同时发出来的，窸窸窣窣，“你居然有胆子这么干。”

“你是什么？”亚茨拉斐尔审慎地问道。

“是你们创造了我。你们在上次末日之后，心里产生了那么多怀疑、困惑、愤懑，不是吗？如果天堂和地狱不需要决一死战，谁还会需要天使和恶魔呢？你们质疑自己存在的意义，为过去白费的努力而愤愤不平，又不知道以后该怎么做……”

亚茨拉斐尔上前几步，“请解释一下。”

怪物桀桀发笑，“你们这些天使、恶魔，只要动一动心念就能让物质世界变化，更何况现在积压着这么多疑虑与不满？我就是从你们的心里生出来的。这个孩子，他的力量最强，所以我最先在他身上成形。”

亚茨拉斐尔听明白了，是众多天使、恶魔，包括敌基督自己，内心深处的负面情绪凝聚成一股强大而阴暗的力量，扭曲了整个世界，生出了这样一个怪物，所以它不属于天堂，也不属于地狱，更不属于人间。

“但我不明白。”怪物嘟囔道，把它那畸形硕大的头颅正对着亚茨拉斐尔，似乎在用一双不存在的眼睛悄悄打量他，“你，克罗利，还有那个加百列和别西卜，都没有受到我的影响……你们几个心中难道就没有一丁点怀疑吗？上帝从没有眷顾过你们，她把你们丢到这世上就不管不问了，难道你们就不疑惑自己为何出生、为何存在？”

此时，亚茨拉斐尔已经离怪物非常近了，虽然他还是看不清怪物瞬息万变的模样，但他能确保自己的声音被怪物清清楚楚听见。

“你错了。”天使说，“她正看着我，也正看着你。”

“上帝的力量在我。”

话音还未落下的时候，亚茨拉斐尔周身已经爆发出明亮的光芒，就像一颗行星骤然燃烧起来那样。在这静寂寒冷的黑暗中，他是唯一的光源，恒定的、没有丝毫闪烁的光源。

他朝怪物冲了过去，以左手为利剑，贯穿了怪物的脑袋，同时右手去抱亚当。怪物那无数条触爪落了下来，像钩索一样横七竖八地捆住亚茨拉斐尔，它的身体也像沼泽一样潮湿冰冷，黏黏地吸附在天使手臂上，把他往自己体内拽去。

亚茨拉斐尔把男孩从怪物怀抱里扯出来，他自己却在怪物身体里越陷越深。“结束了，天使。”怪物低语道。

然而亚茨拉斐尔朝它微微一笑。

这怪物本想把亚茨拉斐尔吞噬掉，但它很快就发现，自己和天使一样燃烧起来了，金色光辉从它身体各个孔洞里冒出来，仿佛无数道阳光破云而出，驱散阴霾，斩裂黑影。

怪物像纸一样在炽烈的光中破碎了，那些碎片也迅速消融，湮灭不见。

黑暗退去，亚茨拉斐尔蓦地睁开眼，看到大地旋转着迎面扑来，风嗖嗖从脸侧割过，头发被吹得几乎从脑壳上拔出来——他这才发现自己正怀抱着亚当，从高空急速坠落。

亚茨拉斐尔赶紧扇动自己的翅膀想要飞起，可一阵剧痛传来，他感觉脊背几乎被撕裂了。他艰难回过头，看到的是一对烧焦了的、在血与灰烬中萎缩成一团的翅骨。

亚茨拉斐尔惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，因为他看见了自己身上的更多伤口，纵横交错，鲜血淋漓，那些从手臂延伸到胸口、从腹部延伸到大腿的裂痕，皮肉翻开，露出骨骼，就像是被刀剑猛砍过一样。

而直到看清伤口的那一刻，他才刚刚感觉出疼痛。

顿时，所有的力量像是被抽干了一般，亚茨拉斐尔惊恐地叫出了声，他快要抓不住了，亚当快要从他手里滑出去了……

“天使！”一个熟悉的声音在他耳边响起来，一双手臂把他牢牢圈进怀里，连带着托住了他抱着的亚当。沉重的坠落感瞬间消失，亚茨拉斐尔感觉自己在不断往上抬升，头顶有黑色羽翼强力地挥动着，肆意摆布风流的走向。

“没事了，我接住你了。”克罗利琥珀色的蛇瞳从上方望下来，仿佛璀璨的星。

亚茨拉斐尔本也想长舒一口气，可是……

远远称不上“没事”。

“米迦勒！”亚茨拉斐尔尖叫，“米迦勒在你身后！”

克罗利本能地一个急转，避开了那从背后斩落的光剑。米迦勒就悬浮在他头顶上空，六只羽翼洁白耀眼，手里的两把光剑更是辉煌得无与伦比，她俯视着克罗利和亚茨拉斐尔，目光冰冷，充满杀意，而克罗利和亚茨拉斐尔就像笼罩在雄鹰阴影下的小兔，已经无处可逃。

亚茨拉斐尔看到她眼里有什么东西一闪而过。

“克罗利，你看到了吗！”天使惊讶得倒抽一口凉气，“她的眼睛！”

克罗利此时正在脑子里计算一百种他与米迦勒对打的可能性，每一种都胜率为零，哪里还有心情看什么米迦勒的眼睛。“天使，你说，我是以现在的形态对付她比较好，还是以蛇的形态对付她比较好？”恶魔焦虑地问，周身开始虚张声势地闪过一道道暗红色闪电。

“你是跑远点比较好。”蝇王傲慢而讥讽的声音从他背后传来。克罗利诧异回头，看到蝇王缓缓向上飞升，直到与米迦勒达到了同一高度。

她与天堂的首席战士冷冷对峙，毫不相让，同时漫不经心地吩咐克罗利：“到地面上去，加百列在那儿。”

克罗利低头一看，发现加百列也正面无表情地盯着他，圣德芬等几个愿意追随的天使侍立在侧。前天使长已经用命运之矛杀了好几个敢来进犯的超自然生物，加上圣德芬亲自护卫，所以在混乱的战场上，加百列身边算得上平静的安全岛了。

“想活命快点去！”别西卜厉声喝道，随即猛冲出去，与迎面飞来的米迦勒厮杀在一起。她们巨大的翅膀在半空撞击，两个人都发出震天动地的怒吼，火焰与日光像原子弹那样炸开，扩散成威力无穷的杀伤圈，所触及的一切随即粉碎。

克罗利赶紧抱着天使躲得远远的，没错，也许到地面上去是个好一点的选择。

克罗利避开那些从天空中坠落的燃烧的残肢，避开那些致人死命的刀剑和火球，扇动翅膀降落到加百列面前。“请让你手下的天使，随便哪一位，把这些伤治好吧。”克罗利在地上跪坐下来，羽翼围拢在身前，好让亚茨拉斐尔躺得更舒服一点。哦，撒旦在下，他居然会对加百列说“请”。

说来奇怪，虽然加百列失去了作为天使长的力量，却并未失去作为天使长的威严。他微微昂起头打量他们的样子仍然会让克罗利觉得紧张。

“圣德芬，帮他们一下。”加百列说道，同时快步走到他们身边，蹲下来注视着亚茨拉斐尔怀里昏迷不醒的男孩，“成功了？”

“是的。”亚茨拉斐尔气喘吁吁地说，现在他整个人像从血池里捞出来的一样，遍体鳞伤，血肉模糊，“那个怪物……那个东西，从这孩子体内彻底清除掉了，消失了。”

“够了，你差点儿没命。”克罗利嚷道，笨拙地用手拂过那些伤口，试图减轻一点天使的痛苦，但众所周知，恶魔们都不擅长疗愈，“你附身敌基督的时候，他攻击了你，而你居然连躲都不躲……”

加百列来回扫视着亚茨拉斐尔和亚当·扬，眉头微蹙，若有所思，“这不对。”

天使正试图把男孩放到地上，让他平躺。虽然衬衫上浸透了亚茨拉斐尔的血，但男孩面容平静，呼吸和缓，像是睡得很熟。听到加百列的话，天使又把男孩抱进怀里，紧张道：“哪里不对？”

加百列略显烦躁，握着命运之矛的手指收紧又松开，松开又收紧，“如果上帝所说的‘开战了’是与这个怪物开战，那么战斗现在就该结束了才对。”

然而宇宙依然动荡不安，无数天使和恶魔正浴血拼杀，互相把对方撕成碎片。

“看在撒旦……或者上帝的份上！”克罗利绝望地叫道，“我们先把眼前的事儿解决了不行吗？”

他当然指的是亚茨拉斐尔的伤，那些光辉的天使们就站在加百列身后，冷淡地注视着这边。

“我说了，圣德芬，你……”加百列转过身，下达指令，然而他的声音在他看到圣德芬的一刹那断掉了。

圣德芬眼睛里有黑色影子翻滚。

“小心！”克罗利大叫。

但这提醒太迟了——圣德芬手臂一挥，狠狠击中了加百列，把他打飞出三十英尺之外。加百列的身体摔落在地，砰的一声，沉闷如沙袋。这声音令克罗利和亚茨拉斐尔的心都揪紧成一团，他们不知道加百列是不是还活着，就算性命无恙，也一定折断了好几根骨头。

“人类也想命令我？”圣德芬笑哼一声，声音浊重沙哑。另外几个天使跟着他哈哈大笑起来，他们的笑声几乎一模一样。

或者说，是一个什么东西在借用他们的嘴巴发出声音。

他们的眼睛都开始变黑，阴影扩散开来，就像倒进清水中的墨汁，飞快地覆盖了整个眼眶。

太大意了！亚茨拉斐尔懊恼地揪住了自己的头发，他怎么能忘了呢？那怪物不是说了吗，“你们创造了我，我是从你们心里生出来的，在亚当身上最先成形。”

它是心魔，所有困惑无助、愤怒挣扎的生物都会被它占据。亚茨拉菲尔只是清除掉了亚当心里的那一个。

不过亚茨拉斐尔没想到会有这么天使和恶魔——连圣德芬之类的高位者——都在那次末日破灭之后陷入迷茫、怀疑自己存在的意义。确实，如果你曾经坚信自己是为了某件事才被创造出来的，并为此倾尽全力，准备了六千多年，然后突然有一天被告知，这件事取消了，“哪儿凉快就去哪儿呆着吧，这里不需要你了”，任谁都会精神错乱吧？

如果圣德芬是这样，那么米迦勒、乌列尔呢？大衮和哈斯塔呢？

亚茨拉斐尔和克罗利抬头向天空中望去，恐惧地看到，所有天使和恶魔的动作在一瞬间停止了，仿佛有人突然按下了暂停键。

紧接着，这些强大、宏丽、奇异的超自然生物，都以一种提线木偶般诡异僵硬的姿态，朝这边慢慢转过来。他们悬停在半空中，翅膀一下一下扇动着，面无表情地注视着克罗利、亚茨拉斐尔和沉睡的亚当。

他们的眼睛漆黑、空洞，犹如无尽深渊。

只有别西卜还在与米迦勒缠斗，但她明显处于下风，只能勉强躲闪，而米迦勒击落的光剑越来越疯狂，疾风骤雨一般，把别西卜逼得无路可退。

“看到了吧？所有天使和恶魔都在我掌控之下。”那披着圣德芬皮囊的东西阴沉沉地道，“现在只剩你们四个，还能怎么样？”

此时，克罗利和亚茨拉斐尔心中闪过的念头都是：不能怎么样，他们必败无疑。

就算地狱王子别西卜站在他们这边……可是，就凭两个恶魔、一个天使、一个人类，无论如何不能与成千上万的天使和恶魔为敌。

更何况里面还有首席战士米迦勒，还有灭亡了索多玛和蛾摩拉的圣德芬。

“别抵抗了，白费力气。”那些被怪物控制了的天使们一齐朝亚茨拉斐尔和克罗利逼近，异口同声说道，“你们也加入我好了，然后我们去找上帝，把她从宝座上拉下来，难道你们不想尝尝当上帝的滋味？”

克罗利做了他这辈子最想做的事——他朝圣德芬脸上啐了一口，“放屁。”他咒骂道，心里有点遗憾吐到的不是米迦勒。

那占据了圣德芬躯体的怪物抬起一条手臂，擦去了唾沫，嘴角咧开露出残忍的笑容，金牙闪闪发光，“看来，该给你吃点苦头了，克罗利。”

然而，下一刻，它那张得意洋洋的脸被一支锐利的矛头贯穿了。

以伤口为中心，它的皮肉溶解、开裂，先是脑袋一分两半，之后裂口继续扩大，从脖子到胸口到腹部……整个身体最终坍塌，分崩离析，滚落进尘土。

矛头握在加百列手里。

这是克罗利和亚茨拉斐尔第二次看到前天使长如此败落——他额头和嘴角都在淌血，一痕一痕挂下来，浸湿了衣领。身上血迹斑斑，到处是擦伤。他一只手捂在侧腹上，呼吸像残破的风箱，大概是有肋骨断了。亚茨拉斐尔目光往下一扫，发现加百利的左腿不自然地扭曲着，一截白森森的骨头戳破了皮肉，血淋淋的断面暴露在空气中。

但他站得很稳，拿着命运之矛的手也没有丝毫颤抖，脸上的表情就像那些最顽固的岩石，刚硬，坚决，永远不变。

“加百列。”亚茨拉斐尔叹息道。

加百列一言不发，拖着步子，从他们身边越过，就在无数天使和恶魔的注视下朝战场中央走去。那里，别西卜仍旧负隅顽抗，她的呼喝声穿透空旷的苍穹，燃烧着业火的魔爪一次次挥向米迦勒的脸与咽喉。

但她的失败是注定的，论单打独斗，她不可能胜过曾经击退撒旦的米迦勒。

她知道自己将丧命于此。

加百列也知道，所以他走向她。

米迦勒的光剑斩了下来，这一次，别西卜没能躲开，她右边的翅膀被削掉，连带着一条手臂也断了。鲜血喷涌而出，从空中纷然落下，如同一阵绵密的雨。

她小小的身躯从高空坠落时，加百列冲了过去。他丢开命运之矛，用尽自己最后的力气起跳，在半空拦腰抱住了别西卜。但那冲击力实在太强大，加百列人类的身躯无法承受，胸骨和脊柱因此骤然断裂，内脏在变形的腹腔中挤压成一团。

他咳出的血点点落在她脸上。

他们两个无可挽回地向大地的裂隙中滑去，向万丈深渊和沸腾岩浆滑去，风从他们身侧向上吹拂，把羽毛、血肉和碎骨抛向高空。现在他们下方一无所承，只能在虚空中飞快下坠，下坠。

别西卜双臂交叠在加百列背上，手指抚摸过他的头发。“你啊，真是傻瓜。”她低声道，含着虚弱的笑意，“我可是被天堂抛弃的罪人哎，为我死了，你不觉得亏吗？”

加百列已经无力再抬头看她了。他挣动了一下，竭力从破碎的喉管里挤出声音，但那话语坚定不移，无可动摇。

他回答：“我爱你，若你有罪，我当与你同罪。”

听到这句话，别西卜睁开了眼睛，却又不得不赶紧闭上——因为纯粹、明耀的金色光芒从加百列身上迸发出来，天上地下骤然为之一亮。在这浩瀚的光辉中，加百列背后三对洁白羽翼徐徐展开，比之前的更加宽广、更加美丽。它们笼罩了四面八方，每一根羽毛都如同在火中淬炼过的纯金，闪耀着无上荣光。

环抱着别西卜的双臂重新变得强壮有力，千钧下坠之势顿时止住，随即逆转。在无数天使、恶魔的惊叹声中，加百列将三对羽翼猛力一振，带着别西卜向着高远苍穹飞升而去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者叨逼叨：  
写到这里，《未知计划》这个故事就快要完结啦。忍不住来说一说加百列。  
原著里没有这个人物，剧集里对他的表现也非常少，所以我全程只好靠脑补，也不知道有没有ooc……  
故事里的“心魔”是由众多超自然生物内心的怀疑与不满聚合起来，衍生而成的，因此只有心中坚定不移、从无怀疑的人才不会被它控制。亚茨拉斐尔和克罗利没有怀疑过自己存在的意义，因为他们已从彼此的爱中获得了意义。  
至于加百列，他在故事开篇时也曾落落寡欢、满腹疑虑，但实际上，他内心深处从来没有否认过自己的价值，从来不认为自己是无足轻重的，只不过在之前的生涯中，他从未认真考虑过自己的价值是什么。他看似因为质疑与迷茫而被罚为人类，但这其实也是他自己的选择，选择去寻求答案、看清真相。  
正因为内心坚信，他才这么勇敢，甚至勇敢到莽撞。他从来不被动等待，而是主动出击：他认为自己被上帝戏弄了，他就质问上帝，哪怕要为此堕天；他认定那怪物邪恶而危险，他就出手画下七芒星，哪怕自己差点丧命；他下决心要终止末日，他就带着命运之矛到战场上去，哪怕他要以人类之身对抗米迦勒，对抗万千天使与恶魔。  
不论何时，他都敢于用自己的心意扭转现实。  
别西卜本质上是和他一样的人。  
所以接下来，他们两个会一起做出更大的壮举。  
愿我们都能勇敢。


	15. 禁闭室

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运工日常发言：请有意翻译本文的小伙伴联系我XD。

这感觉就像漂浮在无边无际的光海里。

即使不用睁开眼睛，别西卜眼前也是茫茫一片金色，一串串气泡般绚烂的光晕从中游过。她的皮肤上暖融温热，就仿佛又回到了诞生之初，天使们落进上帝的怀抱里，那儿就是他们的伊甸园。

她把头靠在加百列胸膛上，感到前所未有的平和安定。风流无穷无尽地从耳边吹过，他们升得很高，很高，远远抛开混乱的战斗，远远抛开血腥的硝烟，快要与旷远虚邈的长天融为一体……

直到这种平静被米迦勒——或者说，占领了米迦勒躯体的那个怪物所打破。它扇动翅膀紧追加百列而来，怒气冲冲地吼道：“就算你变成了天使又怎么样！就凭你一个，不可能赢我！”

它六只巨大的翅膀搅起漩涡，呼啸不止。加百列停了下来，正面迎着它。

别西卜抬头看向加百列，“你要跟米迦勒打一架吗？别想了，你肯定打不过她。”

米迦勒举起光剑，辉芒四射，即将对着加百列和别西卜一劈而下。

“为什么要动手呢？真是有失体面。”加百列道。他的脸庞被光芒映亮，仿佛镀金的神像，随着他脸颊与嘴唇的活动，光与影也流转蜿蜒，刻画轮廓。

果然是这样。别西卜在心里觉得好笑，出于某种莫名其妙的原因，加百列一向觉得打架是不体面的事情，所以他很少动武，唯有堕天之战是个例外。

米迦勒那两把光剑一齐挥下，锋刃斩向加百列头顶。

加百列一动不动。

然而，只听嘎拉嘎拉一阵乱响，雷霆万钧的光剑竟硬生生停住了，如同卡进了一面透明的盾牌里。被剑砍过的地方，空气就像镜面一样破碎开来，剑身没入这些碎片当中，再也动不了了。

加百列的身影就在这支离破碎的空气后面，他的面容倒映于碎片上，也随之变得扭曲。

大天使长最擅于操纵空间，现在他造成了一个空间错位，将自己所在的空间层面与米迦勒的空间层面分割开来，看似近在咫尺，实则相隔千里，光剑自然无法伤到他。

“再见，米迦勒。”他微微一笑。

在那翘起的嘴角落下之前，加百列和别西卜就一下子消失了，像是嗖地被吸进了一道狭窄的裂缝里。

下一秒，他突然出现在克罗利和亚茨拉斐尔身旁，宽广而闪耀的羽翼环拢起来，大如穹顶，将伊甸之蛇和他的天使笼罩住。

“加百列！”克罗利惊叫道，身上暗红色闪电嘶嘶流窜，“你又是天使了！下次如果你还有这种变身的绝招，可以早点使出来吗？”

难怪他急躁焦虑，在他怀里，亚茨拉斐尔流了更多的血，淋淋漓漓浸湿了他们两个的衣衫，而天使的生命力似乎也随着血液一同流失了。

“还能飞吗，克罗利？”加百列问道。

那些被控制了的天使和恶魔正朝他们扑过来，气势汹汹，杀气腾腾。

“能。”克罗利干脆利落地答道。

“跟上我，别掉队。”加百列命令道，“我知道蛇类的视觉都很差，但你这次最好把眼睛放亮了。”

即使别西卜因失血而无比虚弱，也被他这句话逗得笑出了声。

克罗利抱着亚茨拉斐尔站起来，翅膀张开，每一根羽毛都整装待发，“我的眼睛没问题！”他低吼道，分叉的舌头在牙齿间晃来晃去。

成千上万的天使与恶魔已奔袭而来，黑白羽翼铺天盖地，武器上闪烁的光芒盖过太阳……

加百列注视着这支大军，开口说出第一个字：

“因。”

嗓音低沉，如同从宇宙核心发出。就在这个字从他唇边滚落的一瞬间，天地间嗡鸣阵阵，日月星辰、四方虚空都震颤不已，与他的声音相和。

“我。”

天空的边缘开始剥落，大地的四角开始卷曲，山川、森林、河流、沙丘等万物众生的形迹变得模糊，仿佛正从内部分解。

“必不。”

一切景象、一切物质实体都散架了，都成了亿万兆细小的颗粒，就好比电脑上的图片放大来看只是无数小方格或小圆点。

“以恶人。”

那些天使与恶魔也分解成了颗粒，仿佛泥塑扑地化为无数微尘。颗粒之间的空隙不断扩大，原已模糊的形体便也渐渐消弭。

“为义。①”

当最后一个字的尾音结束时，一切色彩与形状也都走到了尽头，万籁俱寂，空无一物。

现在，加百列、别西卜、克罗利、亚茨拉斐尔眼前是蓝黑色的广阔空间，和星星点点、数之不尽的细微颗粒，看起来就像信号不好时满是雪花的电视屏幕。

“走！”加百列喝道，六只翅膀同时扇动，风声轰然而起，扶摇直上，加百列和别西卜随即飞上高空。克罗利被这飓风吹得东倒西歪，但他仍紧紧护着亚茨拉斐尔和他怀里的亚当·扬，极力避免他们从他手上脱滑出去。那一对漆黑强劲的恶魔翅膀也举了起来，乘风高扬，顺势腾飞。他从汹涌翻滚的气流中捕捉到了加百列飞行的轨迹，便紧紧跟上，尾随不舍——这犹如在大雪暴中追踪雪地上一行细细的脚印，但克罗利的眼睛比其他任何时候都要敏锐，绝不会有半点偏差或遗漏。

这两对天使和恶魔猛地扑进了一团黑暗中。

克罗利撞上了一堵冰凉软滑却十分柔韧的东西，被反弹了回来，噗嗤一下跌坐到一堆绵密厚实的东西上。

“这是哪儿？”克罗利举目四望，却什么都看不见，到处黑漆漆一片。他不禁疑心是不是自己瞎了。

“这是禁闭室。”加百列的声音传来。

“禁闭室！就是你建造的那个禁闭室？用来惩罚天使的？”克罗利惊叫道。

“怎么，没在这里待过？”别西卜的语调里饱含讥讽。

“禁闭室很坚固，他们一时半刻攻不破。”加百列道，“我应该在你左边，能感觉得到吗？”

几根羽毛轻轻碰了碰克罗利的脸，这大概是加百列的翅膀尖儿。

克罗利收拢双翼，把自己的肩膀靠在加百列丰厚绵实的羽毛上，顺着它们一路走过去，有点像穿过密丛丛的树叶。就这么走了一段时间后，一只手在黑暗中扶住了他，把他拉近自己身边，“好了，好了。”加百列轻声说。

他们两人个头差不多，但加百列的身材比克罗利更健壮，现在他们紧挨在一起，臂膀相贴，肩胛相抵，仿佛高耸的山岩撑住劲瘦的松树。尽管不愿意承认，但克罗利确实觉得这让自己安定，狂跳的心脏也趋于平缓，否则，从亚茨拉斐尔身上汩汩流淌出的血液就要让他发疯了。

“我们坐下。”加百列道。

于是克罗利跟着加百列一起慢慢降低自己的高度，速度一致，心照不宣。这过程中，因为克罗利怀里其实有两个人，而且手掌因沾染鲜血变得滑溜溜的，他晃了一下，没抓住亚茨拉斐尔，差点儿让重伤的天使掉下去，幸好另一只手及时伸了过来，把亚茨拉斐尔托住了——这只手纤细瘦小，显然是别西卜的。

克罗利更加抱紧亚茨拉斐尔，又拍了拍别西卜的手背，却并没有道谢，现在他们都无需对彼此道谢了。

几秒种后，加百列和克罗利坐在了禁闭室的地面上，稳稳当当，没有让伤者受到多余的震动。

现在，他们——两个天使，两个恶魔——聚坐在一起，距离前所未有地挨近，一呼一吸都彼此交融。加百列弯曲自己的翅膀，搭建起一个小小的、同时围拢住四个人的空间，羽毛在他们头顶沙沙作响，仿佛一曲轻吟的歌。

“我们能让这儿亮一点吗？”亚茨拉斐尔小声说，艰难地打了个响指，但什么也没发生，黑暗依旧浓重。

“果然是个乖宝宝，从没来过这儿吧？”别西卜道，“任何光都不可能在禁闭室里亮起来，这就是对那些犯了错的天使们的惩罚——让他们什么都看不见。”

加百列让别西卜倚靠在自己左臂弯里，腾出右手，摸索着搭在了亚茨拉斐尔额头上，“没关系，这不影响我行施疗愈术。”

克罗利、别西卜和亚茨拉斐尔都感觉一股暖流注入了自己体内，让血液更快速地流动起来，皮肉和骨骼吱吱作响，飞快生长，伤口愈合，组织归位，断面并拢……眨眼之间，别西卜和亚茨拉斐尔就恢复如初，克罗利也不觉得疲惫了。

“谢谢你，加百列！”亚茨拉斐尔高兴地说，试图从克罗利怀里爬出来，却又被伊甸之蛇不由分说地拉了回去，把他毛绒绒的头摁进自己颈窝里。

然而还有些不幸的消息。“他们追过来了。”别西卜伸展了一下自己的双臂，说道。

“他们？别的天使和恶魔吗？”克罗利疑惑道，“我看到他们都粉碎了……”

“那只是视觉效果。”别西卜解释道，“加百列把空间割开，我们从裂隙中逃走，因为空间扭曲了，所以那些天使和恶魔看起来就像碎掉了。”

克罗利呻吟道：“也就是说他们还在追杀我们……”

像是为了配合他的话，整个禁闭室突然震动了一下，地面猛地一跳，别西卜他们差点被甩飞出去，幸好加百列用翅膀把他们挡了回来。可还没等大家稍作镇定，第二下震荡又来了，比第一次更加剧烈，禁闭室晃动不止，摇摇欲坠。

是那些被心魔操控了的天使和恶魔们，在群起围攻禁闭室了。

“那小子，我是说敌基督，还没有醒过来吗？”别西卜急道，“只有他能让世界恢复原样！”

“还没有。”亚茨拉斐尔低声道。

“他在哪儿？”加百列问。

“在这儿。”克罗利握住加百列的手指，把它们带到敌基督脸颊旁。加百列沿着敌基督的腮帮和鼻梁一路摸索上去，把食指指尖点在了他眉心上。

大家焦急地等待着。

一阵沉默过后，加百列开口道：“我没法叫醒他，因为他的力量比我强。”

禁闭室颤抖得越来越厉害，四壁发出悲鸣，到处都在开裂、破碎、崩塌，这一方安全的小天地马上就要失守了。

喊杀声从裂缝里传入，越来越响，是那怪物得意洋洋的叫嚣。

“等不到敌基督醒来，他们就会杀进来了。”别西卜站起身，翅膀完全伸展开，肌肉绷紧，做好了战斗的准备。

“怎么办？上帝到底在打什么主意，这时候还能在她的凳子上坐得稳吗！”克罗利嘶吼道。

加百列却镇定如初，淡淡道：“这点小事，就不麻烦上帝她老人家了。”

别西卜扭过头，试图从黑暗中看清他的脸，“你有办法？”

加百列笑了起来，是他一贯自负轻慢又成竹在胸的笑声。

“你们谁还记得‘参孙与大利拉’？②”他问道。

**注释：**

  1. 加百列说的“因我必不以恶人为义”出自《出埃及记》第23章7节，英文是for I will not acquit the guilty.
  2. 参孙与大利拉：参孙是圣经记载的一位犹太人士师，他与大利拉的故事出自《士师记》，非常凄美悲壮。


	16. 参孙与大利拉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运工日常发言：请有意翻译本文的小伙伴联系我XD。

“参孙与大利拉？”克罗利懵懂地道，“你是说那个爱情故事？”

别西卜有时候会觉得，上帝在创造克罗利的时候，是不是把他脑子里的哪根筋搭错了，不然为什么他的行为不可理喻，而且总能语出惊人？

她尖刻地道：“那不是个爱情故事，确切地说，那是人类的狂妄、无知与卑鄙。”

“可我记得……”

“不管你记得什么，你都记、错、了！”

这时亚茨拉斐尔的声音响了起来，及时制止了克罗利固执己见和进一步犯蠢，“克罗利，我们就当它是个爱情故事好了，只不过要算作反面典型，因为大利拉背叛了参孙。”

接下来别西卜不得不浪费了十分钟来听亚茨拉斐尔帮助克罗利回忆故事内容，并且阐明它其实是对爱情最深刻的背叛。整个过程中别西卜不停地翻白眼：亚茨拉斐尔和克罗利真是天造地设的一对儿，连那奇怪的思维方式都如此一致，他们完全错了重点，谁都没有理解加百列的意思。

那些事发生在人类的幼年期，以色列人刚刚定居下来，却还受到外邦的侵袭，上帝派了强大的首领去保护无辜百姓，这些首领就被称作“士师”。参孙是第七十五代士师，未出生时就已得上界青眼相加，被授予拯救以色列人的使命。

他的母亲原本不能生育，但有天使来报，告诉她：你必将生下一个儿子，他一出胎就归属上帝，所以绝对不可剃掉他的头发，否则就会断了他与神的联系。父母当然谨遵嘱托，小心将参孙养大，并且从未剃剪他的头发。

因蒙受神恩眷顾，参孙的力量无可匹敌，能徒手撕裂雄狮，用一块驴腮骨就杀了一千人，轻易拆下城门并扛到山顶上。非利士人被他杀伤无数，却根本无力抵挡。

后来，参孙爱上了一个女子，名叫大利拉，与她同栖同宿。非利士人的首领就找到这女子，对她许诺，只要她能套问出参孙神力的来源、如何能制服他，那么每个非利士人都会给她一千一百舍客勒银子。

于是，大利拉整日缠着参孙，或以软语媚惑，或以哭泣求怜，或以冷脸要挟，总之想尽一切办法追问参孙的秘密。刚开始，参孙还拿谎话搪塞她，一会儿说用七条未干的青绳子绑住他，他就和普通人一样软弱了，一会儿又说将他头上的七条发绺与纬线同织，他就会失去神力，可大利拉将这些办法试了个遍，都无法夺去参孙的力量，反倒是那些听信大利拉的话、前来偷袭参孙的非利士人被打得落花流水。

大利拉就对参孙哭诉：你既不与我同心，怎么说你爱我呢？你三番五次欺骗我，不肯告诉我，你因何有这么大的力气。

她天天以泪洗面，责备不休，参孙烦闷不已，终于忍不住将秘密告诉了她：只要剪掉我的头发，我就无法感应上帝的灵，就会失去神力。

大利拉便让非利士人偷偷埋伏在周围，她哄骗参孙枕着她的膝睡觉，趁这机会剃掉了参孙头上的七条发绺。就这样，神的灵离开了参孙，非利士人一拥而上，用铁链捆缚住他，剜掉了他的眼睛，把他投入监牢，让他在里面推磨。

但是，在推磨的那些日子里，参孙的头发又慢慢长起来了。

  * 非利士人聚集在神庙里祭祀神明，所有部落的首领都来了，庙里有成千上万人，连房顶上都有三千男女。他们正宴乐欢庆的时候，有人提议说，把参孙叫来，让他给我们耍把戏。于是非利士人将参孙从监牢提出来，供众人戏耍、嘲弄、取乐。

当时，参孙正好站在两根柱子之间，他对牵引他的童子说：求你让我摸着神庙的柱子，我要靠一靠。童子便将他的两手放在柱子上。

参孙向上帝求告，请主再眷念他一次，赐予他力量，好向非利士人报仇。

祷告灵验了，神的力量最后一次回到了他身上，参孙就抱住那两根柱子，说：“我情愿与非利士人同死。”然后尽力屈身，推倒柱子，房子坍塌，把里里外外所有人都压死了。

参孙死时所杀的人，比活着所杀的还多。

亚茨拉斐尔讲完后，大家都陷入了沉默。禁闭室震荡得越来越厉害，柔韧的墙壁扭曲变形，破裂不断，外面怪物的咆哮震天动地，逐渐逼近。

克罗利的声音听起来像被人掐住了嗓子，尖细而颤抖，“我，我不明白……这行不通……不可能……”

别西卜有点惊讶：他已经猜到加百列的打算了！看来脑子还不算特别坏。

“重点在故事的结尾。”别西卜冷静地道，“参孙用他一个人的力量杀了上万人。”

亚茨拉斐尔问道：“所以我们的计划是……”

“让他天崩地裂。”别西卜笑了起来，在黑暗中紧紧攥住加百列的手，“让天降圣水，地吐业火，再多天使和恶魔都逃不掉，对吧？”

用他们的力量，把天地推倒，同归于尽……他们死时所杀的人，会比他们活着所杀的还多……

“那么，我去。”克罗利道，张开了翅膀，“我最适合不过了——世界毁灭在巨蛇的嘴里，很多神话故事都这么说的。”

“你和亚茨拉斐尔留下，等敌基督醒过来。”加百列命令道，不容置疑。

亚茨拉斐尔倔强道：“但是……”

“不要跟我争辩，我才是他妈的天使长！”加百列断喝道，声音犹如决然落下的铡刀，当即就把其余人吓得噤若寒蝉，“听着，你和克罗利力量不够，没法保证一定能成功，所以你们留在这里守着亚当。我会把禁闭室再加固一下，无论外面发生什么，禁闭室里面都会平安无事，等亚当醒了，你们再让他把一切恢复原状，明白吗？”

他说完，过了一会儿，亚茨拉斐尔嗫嚅着低声道：“不行，加百列，这太冒险了。没错，上次末日时亚当把世界恢复了，可这一次有这么多天使和恶魔要死……万一他的力量不够，没法把大家都复活怎么办？”

别西卜嗤笑一声，要不是现在黑得什么都看不见，她真的很想抓着亚茨拉斐尔的脑袋摇晃几下，让他别这么多愁善感。“难道还有更好的办法吗？”她锐利地反问。

加百列朝前走了几步，抓住亚茨拉斐尔和克罗利的胳膊，把他们拉到自己身边，“你们两个，总是胆大包天，从来不肯听话，是不是？但至少这一次，你们要听我的——现在什么最重要，你们也都清楚吧？”

“行了，没什么可争论的。”别西卜一锤定音，“再废话，这地方就崩了，到时候咱们就真的死定了。”

她听到衣料摩擦时窸窸窣窣的声响，大概是亚茨拉斐尔或克罗利飞快地跟加百列拥抱了一下。然后，天使长那纯净温暖的气息向她靠近，他的呼吸洒落在她脸颊上，“我想请你帮我。”

呵，就知道是这么回事。别西卜把头一扬，“你请求魔鬼帮你？那你想付什么代价？”

加百列轻轻笑了一下。

她看不见，但她感觉到仿佛有一团火近了，落在她双唇之间——那柔软的，灼热的，渴求的火。

他在吻她。

别西卜立刻回应了她的天使，含住了他的唇齿和舌尖，在那儿绵密地交缠了一下就放开了——这是个短暂的吻，因为他们都没有太多时间。

“干吧。”别西卜笑道。

加百列蹲下身，把手放在禁闭室的地面上，以此为中心，他的力量扩散开去，蔓延到禁闭室的每个角落，只听嗡鸣阵阵，如金铁共振，所有裂纹、缺口都开始愈合，直到再度恢复完整，固若金汤。

“我们出去，把他们引开。”别西卜扇动翅膀，带起呼呼风声，“你们两个乖乖待着，可不能乱跑啊。”

即将而来的战斗让她血液沸腾，蝇王别西卜大笑着，尖叫着，骤然腾空飞起，朝着加百列在禁闭室墙壁上留下的唯一一条裂缝冲去。风在她羽毛间发出锐利长啸，如同高亢的号角。

加百列紧随其后。他们两个穿过裂缝，飞到外面，顿时无数羽毛、利爪、尖刀、利剑扑面而来，激烈地围攻他们。别西卜投掷出一个又一个火球，把他们逼退，撕开包围圈，她和加百列就从这儿飞出去，冲向高空，那些被怪物寄生了的天使和恶魔果然被他们吸引了注意力，不再攻击禁闭室，而是停下来仰头看着他们。

“现在投降还来得及。”怪物用众多天使恶魔的嘴巴齐声说道，“你们也和我一起，去把上帝打下来吧。”

“这个提议值得考虑，但你看起来不太像个可靠的合作伙伴。”别西卜戏谑道。

那怪物回答了几句话，但别西卜没听清楚，因为她身边的加百列突然做了一个很奇怪的举动——他伸出一只手，高高指向天空，手掌张开，像是要承接什么东西。

“你在干什么？”别西卜轻声道。

“召唤我的武器。”

别西卜斜眼打量他一番，呵地冷笑一声，“你们天使每次战斗之前都得做这种尴尬的姿势吗？就跟舞台秀似的。”

那怪物也默不作声地盯着他们，好像要看看他们打算耍什么花招。

加百列翻了个白眼，没理会别西卜，仍旧集中注意力召唤武器。

然而，过了好一会儿，一丁点动静都没有，根本没有什么天降神兵，连加百列自己都觉得这样举着手臂有点酸痛。

别西卜伸手在他眼前晃了晃，“喂，请问还要很久吗？你脸上表情像是便秘了。”

“不许用这种粗俗的词汇亵渎我的圣体！”

“哈哈，难道你……”

别西卜没能把这句嘲讽说完。

无尽天穹之上，瞬间风云色变，巨大的轰鸣传来，仿佛大海被兜底翻动了。云层四分五裂，黑沉沉的空气急遽旋转，狂风汇聚，漩涡中心电闪雷鸣，突然间，一道电光劈落下来，落进加百列手里。

银辉闪耀，边缘锋利，如同荆棘长鞭，如同冷焰利剑。

下面，万千天使与恶魔的脸庞被同时映亮。

加百列手握这道白光流窜的闪电，欣喜道：“啊，这种感觉！我好久没用过了，真是……”

别西卜适时给他浇了一点冷水，“哦，那你可要小心点儿，别把自己烧成电烤鸡。”

“你看着就行了。”加百列道，低头望着脚下，无数天使和恶魔的身影起起伏伏，浩如烟海。

他抬起手，凌厉的电光一挥而下。

这道闪电劈进天使恶魔大军之中，轰然炸裂，仿佛瀑布冲开蚁群，无数身影在电流中粉碎，大军中间出现了一道缺口。

别西卜看准时机，猛地向下飞去。

那些天使和恶魔们被这道壮阔的闪电打懵了，来不及重新聚集，合拢队伍。别西卜就从乱军之中穿过去，向下俯冲，不断接近地面，接近地面……

该死，我都没跟他道别，别西卜想。她回过头，想要看看加百列，但身后追兵密密麻麻，遮天蔽日，把她的视线挡住了。

震耳欲聋的巨响从高空传来，闪电一道接一道，白光照亮四方。别西卜便知道，加百列也在战斗。

他将撕裂天穹，让圣水降下，而别西卜将打开大地，让业火喷出。存于中间的天使和恶魔，都不能幸免。

尽管那土黄色的地面已近在咫尺，别西卜依然难以相信他们要做下这等举动——把天拉下来，把地抬上去，让这世界彻底颠倒……

你和加百列那疯子在一起太久了，也变得疯了。别西卜自嘲地想。

她双手攥拳，聚集所有力量，对着大地凶猛一击。

眼前一切登时破裂，地面碎成了千万片，裂痕继续延伸，把远处的高山、平原也尽数割碎。从不断扩大的深渊中，熊熊业火喷涌而出，焰舌高卷，直冲上数万英尺之外。

别西卜迅速转身，扇动翅膀，翻飞翱翔，引导着业火朝敌人扑去。

恶魔们不惧怕业火，但那些天使在接触到火焰的一瞬间就尖叫着化成了一堆堆焦炭。

这个时候，雨也落了下来。

圣水之雨。

恶魔们被浇溶，躯体像蜡油一般滑落，处处充斥着惨叫、哀嚎、残骸和断肢。

点点雨滴落到别西卜脸上，对于她而言，这些水就是硫酸，把她的皮肤蛀蚀得千疮百孔。离天空越近，雨势越凶猛，但她还是竭尽全力往上飞，即便双翅褪尽了羽毛，露出白骨……

上帝，如果你还有那么一丁点仁慈，那就请你让我再见他一面……

仿佛是回应她的祈祷，一双手猛然接住了她。

别西卜抬起头，正对上紫罗兰色的眼睛。她不禁笑起来：这是加百列，她的天使。

当然，加百列的情形也好不到哪里去，他的六只翅膀全都着了火，金光闪闪的羽毛化为灰烬，纷纷扬扬洒在空中。

在双手被圣水融化之前，别西卜抱住了天使，她的天使。加百列的手臂拥在她脊背上，让她深陷进一个有力的怀抱中去。鲜血将他们的身体紧紧粘合，每一处皮肤的纹路都严丝合缝，仿佛他们本来就等着对方去填补。

不管怎么样，他们是一起的。

“这次玩得太大了。”她喃喃道，感觉舌头正从自己的嘴里消失，“我们可能真的完了。”

加百列把头深埋在她颈窝间，呼吸温热而柔软，“就算是这样，也……”

他们的身影一起消融在光里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者叨逼叨：  
下一章就大结局了！终于快写完了，我忍不住给自己掬一捧辛酸泪。其实《未知计划》里所有故事都发生在48小时之内，我实在不知道怎么会拖了这么久……看文的小伙伴们也辛苦了！


	17. 终局

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运工日常发言01：请有意翻译本文的小伙伴联系我XD。  
搬运工日常发言02：我为本章中原作者的上帝画了一张画，  
原图链接：https://instagram.com/p/B3SUNiJhZMe/【是的，搬运工是个废柴画手，嘻嘻】

世界重生后的第一天，星期日。

工作照旧。

加百列和往常一样，大步流星地踏进会议室，意气风发，姿态昂扬，仿佛接受群臣谒见的君王。那张银白色的椭圆形桌子旁，已有米迦勒、圣德芬、乌列、沙利尔在等待着了。

加百列犀利的目光左右一扫，“梅塔特隆和雷米尔呢？”

其余四人面面相觑，米迦勒摊了摊手，“大概要再过一会儿，他们部门的例会还没结束。”

“那就不等了。”加百列在圆桌尽头坐下，宣布会议开始，同时不着痕迹地掠了米迦勒一眼——战斗天使脸色平静，带着一贯公事公办的淡漠，并无异样。

很好，她什么都不记得。加百列想，要是她知道自己曾被别的什么东西操纵了心智，大概会羞愤至死吧。

世界是崭新的，记忆也是崭新的。敌基督亚当·扬让所有生物都忘却了前两天那场不幸的大事件，如今在他们的头脑里，没有心魔，没有怪物，没有天翻地覆。

圣德芬适时把一叠文件递到加百列手里，天使长飞快翻阅一遍，又随手把它们扔在了桌面上——这些都是人类的生平档案，事无巨细地记录了他们从出生到死亡的所作所为、所思所想。天使们就是凭借这些来决断谁能荣升天堂。

因为这次只有十个人，所以加百列预估会议时间不会太长，便把手伸进衣兜里，摸到手机，暗暗敲下一条短信：中午十二点半，丽兹酒店。

他指尖一动，摁下发送键，短信发送成功，还发出“叮”一声响，仿佛欢快的轻笑。

恰好这个时候，梅塔特隆和雷米尔推门走了进来，听到了这个清脆美妙的声响。“你什么时候配了手机？”梅塔特隆疑惑道，两眼盯着加百列，好像要从他身上搜出那个手机来。在他的印象里，加百列一向对这些现代科技不屑一顾。

加百列真恨不得往自己的手机上狠狠捶一拳好让它知道什么叫“安静”！刚才他是在给别西卜发消息，告诉她今天中午十二点半在丽兹酒店见面。当然，他并不介意坦白他和别西卜之间的关系，只是他讨厌被人追问。

“没什么，我们继续。”加百列装得镇定自若，朝桌子上那堆文件扬了扬下巴，“一共十个人，开始表决吧。”

前面九个人都没有什么问题，他们一生清白，多行善事，七位天使都同意应该让他们的灵魂升入天堂。问题出在第十个人身上，在看到他档案的那一刻，大天使们的意见就出现了严重分歧。

此人名叫约翰·布朗，是个孤儿，被一家修道院收养，长大后成为神父。早年一直恪守教义，虔敬上帝，可就在三十五岁生日那天，他觉得内心充满困惑，对自己之前的生活产生了怀疑，于是背弃信仰，加入了崇敬魔鬼的教派，开始嗑药、滥交、赌博，打砸偷抢，四处流浪。这种混乱罪恶且颠沛流离的生活持续了十多年，但他五十岁时出了一场车祸，同车的人全都死掉了，唯独他不仅幸存而且完好无损。当约翰·布朗在病床上苏醒过来、重新看到这个活生生的世界时，他忍不住痛哭流涕，竟就此幡然悔悟，戒掉了毒瘾、酒瘾，变卖了一切财产，开始专心行善，救济苦难，并且每日祷告和忏悔。他过着这种清苦的生活，一直到八十四岁时寿终正寝。

圣德芬、乌列、雷米尔认为，约翰·布朗虽曾犯错，但改过自新后已再次投入上帝的怀抱，仍有资格升入天堂；梅塔特隆、米迦勒和沙利尔却坚持，错误已经铸成，是永恒的污点，这样的人不可能被纯洁的天堂所接纳。

他们争论不休，会议的时间也越拖越长，这期间加百列的手机一个劲“叮”“叮”响个不停，因为别西卜的短信一条接一条地发送进来。

“我到了。”

“你迟到了二十分钟。”

“快点快点，这些人类都在拿很奇怪的眼神看我……”

“你再不来，我走了。”

……

加百列清了清嗓子，对着那六位吵得面红耳赤的天使道：“停下。”

大家顿时噤声，一齐转头看着他。眼下的情形是三对三，加百列的态度将是决定性的。

加百列在椅子上正襟危坐，将同僚们环视一圈。他的目光深邃有力，意味深长，很容易就能抓住别人的注意力，所以每当他要发表长篇大论之前，都会用这种审视性的眼神确立自己的严肃与权威。

“人类的生命短暂又脆弱，心志不定，易受诱惑。”加百列道，“但我请诸位想一想，他们为什么会犯错？并非因为他们太过愚蠢或者自甘堕落，他们会犯错，只因为他们不是我们。”

“他们不是我们？什么意思？”米迦勒嘴唇绷得犹如拉紧的弓弦。

“他们活得不够久，眼光也受局限，会被疾病折磨，会被饥饿逼迫……诸位，人类承受的烦恼，实际上比我们更多，他们面临的考验，也比我们更严。要求他们一生不犯错，未免太过苛刻，换言之，产生一点困惑和挣扎，都是情有可原的，只要他们愿意改邪归正，诚心赎罪，就理应获得被拯救的机会。再说，经历过磨难的灵魂，不正是天堂需要的么？

“所以，我欢迎约翰·布朗加入我们，散会。”

天使们站了起来，开始收拾自己的东西，只有米迦勒快步走到加百列面前，神情严厉，尖锐地质问道：“怎么回事？你今天不像你。”

加百列嗤笑一声，挑眉看着她，“我怎么了？”

“难道在你眼里，一生谨慎从不犯错的人，和充满污点、坏事做尽的人，没有任何差别吗？”

“当然有差别，只不过，”加百列直视着她，笑容明亮如锋，“这些差别不重要。”

这时手机又“叮”地响了一下。

“你分心了，加百列。”米迦勒往他衣兜上剜了一眼，转身离开了。

这句话充满挑衅的意味，不过加百列没时间跟她争辩了，他得赶紧到别西卜那儿去，还要准备迎接她的抱怨和冷嘲热讽。

他打了个响指，下一秒，他“扑”地出现在丽兹酒店餐桌前的座位上。

此时用餐的人寥寥无几，音乐舒缓悠扬，像一串闪烁的珍珠项链般在大厅各处穿梭。加百列整理了一下西装，拉平领口，然后笑容满面地朝他右边看去。

别西卜就坐在这一侧的座位上，正面无表情地盯着他，那眼神就好像天使长是个白痴，“需不需要我提醒你，人类并不习惯看到一个大活人突然从天而降，凭空出现在餐桌上？”

“他们什么都没看到。你点菜了吗？”

别西卜把菜单丢进他怀里，冷淡道：“还没有，不过你要是晚一会儿再来，我就能替你把菜全吃了。”

“谢谢，不过吃饭这种事，我想我还是亲力亲为比较好。”加百列低头专心致志地研究菜单，一边翻阅一边说道，“亚茨拉斐尔向我推荐……”

“要是完全按照亚茨拉斐尔推荐的点菜，你会发现自己叫来了一座糖山。撒旦在下，为什么会有天使嗜糖如命？你应该告诉他，糖其实是地狱的发明，因为它让人上瘾，还容易导致衰老、肥胖、脑溢血和心脏病。”

“但糖让人快乐。”加百列“啪”一下合上了菜单，举起手召唤餐厅侍者。

别西卜把胳膊肘放在桌子上，以手支颐，打量着加百列，吃吃发笑，“及时行乐？你堕落得很彻底啊。”

加百列也看着她，眼睛笑弯了，晶晶亮亮，如有群星闪烁，“谁知道呢？毕竟，我现在距离地狱只有一步之遥。”

“一步之遥？可也太远了。”别西卜让自己的椅子平移，与加百列的座位紧紧靠在一起，把这最后一丁点儿距离也彻底消除了。

现在他们肩膀贴着肩膀，四目相对，快乐得像坐上旋转木马的孩子。最重要的是，他们平静坦然，无所顾虑，不像以前那样畏首畏尾，连一个微小的亲密行为都要找无数借口。要是有谁好奇心过盛地来打探，他和她都敢抬起头来，大声说：没错，我们在交往，而且建议你也试一试跟敌人重归于好的滋味。

“你知道吗，我其实……”别西卜用手摩挲着加百列的袖钉，语调缓慢轻昵，就像在回忆一个缥缈绮丽的梦，“我其实想过辞职，地狱里那些事，我早就看得烦了：整天就是谁有资格下地狱呀，哪个恶魔创下最多罪行呀，部门之间有没有推诿扯皮呀，还有，水管又漏水了，灯管又不亮了……”

说到这儿她扑哧一下笑出了声，加百列也跟着她笑。他抬手摸了摸她黑色的发缕，她便乖顺地把头枕到他宽阔的肩膀上。

“辞了职，你去哪儿？”他问。

“去哪儿都行，天上地下，还有谁能管我？那个时候我不是地狱王子了，就算跑去和你在一起，撒旦也不会在乎了。”

加百列认真地听着她说，喃喃道：“这还挺不错的。”

别西卜叹了口气，“可是吧，我又想到你……你啊，爱管闲事，荣誉感又那么重，肯定舍不得离开天堂。如果我走了，地狱就得换别人来主事，比如亚巴顿啊、玛门啊、萨麦尔啊，他们肯定不会像我这样对你手下留情，你要是代表天堂跟他们打交道，一准儿被他们弄得头疼死。所以喽，我还是继续当我的地狱主管好了，也就只有我愿意忍受你、让着你。”

她说完，抬起头，对加百列狡黠地眨了眨眼。

加百列怔了一下，忽然就笑了——他笑的时候就像美丽的山间照进来一道光，一切都变得神圣不凡了。那上扬的嘴唇，又白又齐的牙齿，神采奕奕的眉眼，都化作愉悦的符号，让人想要跟着他一起笑。

“谢谢你。”他真诚地说。

然后，他低下头来，挨近别西卜唇边去吻她。

他们两个的嘴唇若即若离地触碰在一起，别西卜等待着，又暗暗发笑，因为加百列的气息不稳，颤颤地吹进她嘴里，仿佛跳跃的小兔，暖洋洋的，细绒绒的，在她唇齿间来回轻拂。然而那两片弧度优美的薄唇迟迟没有落下来，它们在离她咫尺之距的地方犹疑着，徘徊着，仿佛近乡情怯的旅人，面对着怀恋的家却不敢敲门。

别西卜把眼睛睁开一条缝，觑见加百列眉头紧锁，紫色眸子里满是困惑。显然，天使长不太清楚如何亲吻，他只是有样学样，一到实践起来还是捉襟见肘——别西卜暗暗祈祷，他可千万别是跟亚茨拉斐尔和克罗利那两个傻瓜学来的。

唉，再等就要上菜了。别西卜心想，两只手攀住加百列的后脑勺，一把将他的头摁了下来，他们俩的嘴唇立刻莽撞地碰在了一起，牙龈磕得发麻，但是，非要在意这些有的没的吗？别西卜完全不在乎，她要的是当下，要的是结果，所以只管用力地吻进他嘴里去，把他的舌、他的血、他的温度、他的呼吸全部据为己有。

“没有谁能从魔鬼手里跑掉。”别西卜轻轻一咬天使的下唇，低声说道。她退了回来，在椅子上坐正，拉开一点距离，方便自己好好欣赏加百列泛起潮红的脸和夹杂着惊讶、迷蒙与欢喜的神情。

一旁的侍者不失时机地走上来，把第一道菜放在桌子上。

别西卜把刀叉递进加百列手里，“快尝尝人间美食！我敢说，它们都是人类最奇妙的发明。”

加百列怡怡然把餐具放在一边，“不过，和你相比，它们也都索然无味了吧。”

别西卜哼了一声，避开他的目光，“要是想凭这种话扳回一局，那你还得多努力。”

他们开始默不作声地对付餐盘里的菜肴，过了一会儿，别西卜突然想起了什么，问道：“今天下午你不用去工作吧？我们吃完饭做什么？”

“我们和亚茨拉斐尔他们一起去看电影……”

“亚茨拉斐尔？！”别西卜惊讶地挑起眉毛，“为什么要和他们一起？”

加百列耸耸肩，一脸理所当然，“因为我不知道怎么买电影票啊。”

别西卜沉着脸一言不发，用餐巾狠狠揩掉了嘴边的芝士。

“不过，买的票是前后排。”加百列十分体贴地说，“他们坐在我们后面，你不会看到他们的。”

“但是我还是能听见克罗利嚼爆米花……呃，他们已经来了。”

瘦长的黑色恶魔和圆胖的白色天使走进大厅，并目光如炬地迅速定位到了加百列和别西卜。克罗利夸张地倒抽了一口气，故作惊讶，“哇哦，史无前例的外交事件，地狱和天堂……”

别西卜拿餐叉指着他，“克罗利，我劝你稍微抑制一下说废话的冲动，不然你就再也没有嘴了。”

“看来那场浩劫并没有改变什么，你的脾气还是那么坏，别西卜，我对此深感欣慰。”克罗利拿下墨镜，眉毛与眼角齐飞，作出一个痞坏痞坏的表情。

幸好亚茨拉斐尔及时给这场谈话来了个拨乱反正，“电影还有十五分钟就要开场，我想我们得动身了。”

“我们看什么电影？”别西卜道。

“是个科幻电影，叫……叫……”亚茨拉斐尔把手探进怀里摸索，脸上起了一丝疑惑，他又赶紧往衣兜、裤兜里一阵翻找，掏出来的东西包括但不限于钥匙、手帕、银行卡等等，只是偏偏没有电影票。随着没用的东西越来越多、口袋越来越空，天使脸上的表情也越来越慌张了。

“我忘了把它带来吗？可我明明记得……难道是掉了？”

“我们就不该提前把票取出来。”克罗利嘟囔道，天使抬头瞟他一眼，他立马改口道：“不过这不算什么！我们重新买就是了！”

这时候，一直在旁边静静看着的加百列开口了，“不用，能找到。”

别西卜扭头瞪着他，“不会是我想象的那样吧？你最好别……”

但这句话说晚了，她的话音还没落下，酒店四壁、天花板、每个角落，都凸显出一只只紫色的眼睛。外面也是一样，天空、街道、房屋楼宇上到处是大大小小的眼睛，灼亮的瞳仁如同探照灯，敏锐地四下搜寻着。

全知之眼。加百列居然用他的全知之眼找几张电影票！

“加百列！这里全是人！”亚茨拉斐尔低声惊呼。

加百列不耐烦地一摆手，“他们看不见。”

没错，四周的凡人们依旧埋头于自己的事务，对这一神迹毫无察觉。

克罗利尖叫起来：“啊……是我的错觉吗？为什么我觉得有只眼睛在我肚子里……是真的！它在动，它在看我身体里面！”

他对加百列怒目而视，“我肚子里怎么可能有电影票！”

加百列淡淡道：“这可难说，你是蛇，谁知道你会把什么吞进去啊。”

亚茨拉斐尔双手护在自己肚皮上，紧张得眼角都在抽搐，“那你快点啊加百列……”

“看到了！”加百列双手一拍，“在克罗利的车上，掉到座位夹缝里了。”

于是四个超自然生物匆匆离开了丽兹酒店，手忙脚乱地赶往电影院，在经历了一番喝可乐还是喝果汁、爆米花买大桶还是小桶、到底需不需要3D眼镜的激烈争论后，他们终于成功踏进了放映厅。别西卜和加百列走在前面，亚茨拉斐尔和克罗利紧跟其后，不知为什么大家心中都很激动，就像要赶着去参加什么典礼似的。

他们走进去的时候，电影已经开始了，五颜六色的光在大厅里闪烁晃动。

但奇怪的是，几乎所有座位上都空空荡荡，偌大的放映厅里，只坐了两个人。

确切地说，是两个十几岁的孩子，他们挨在一起，分享一杯薯条。听到加百列他们的脚步声后，这两个孩子转过身来。

一个是亚当·扬，显而易见；另外一个……

另外一个是女孩，个头比亚当稍高一些。如果你是普通的家长，在大街上看到这个女孩，你一定会告诫自己的孩子，离她越远越好——她打扮得稀奇古怪，狂野大胆，头发根本看不出原来的颜色，因为被红色、绿色、蓝色乱七八糟地占据了，长长的假睫毛能戳到别人的脸，嘴唇涂得像烂葡萄，还故意画出干涸血迹一般的纹路，十根手指甲上都镶满了扑灵扑灵发亮的廉价闪钻。她穿的T恤印有乐队狂吼的图案，脚上的运动鞋也装饰了横七竖八的铁刺。

她的双眼是紫色的，和加百列一模一样的紫色——这绝对不是美瞳特效。

亚当·扬似乎对真实的境况一无所知，他语气欢快地介绍说：“我今天认识的新朋友！没想到她也喜欢这个电影，我们就一起来了。”

别西卜看着加百列，克罗利看着亚茨拉斐尔，而两位天使都像石化了一般呆呆立着。尽管他们拥有全宇宙速度最快、容量最大的脑子，也一时无法处理这个突发情况。谁能想得到呢？这简直不可想象……

没有人说得出话，放映厅开阔的四壁上回荡着屏幕里飞船爆炸时的轰隆声响。

女孩注视着两对天使与恶魔，忽然露齿一笑。

“你看，世界不是变得更好一点了吗？”她高兴地说。

下一秒，她的身影就消失不见了。

亚当吓了一跳，“她走了！”但他并没有大惊小怪，因为见过了太多超自然生物。他看看目瞪口呆的天使和恶魔们，疑惑道：“你们认识她？她是谁？”

克罗利的喉结滚动了好几下，才终于艰难吐出几个字：“呃……按照人类的说法，你应该叫她‘祖母’……还是该叫‘祖父’？我实在不知道。”

“这是有什么寓意吗？”亚茨拉斐尔不安地绞着手指，“她为什么会想要亲自来看看……”

“她想要看看电影，仅此而已。”别西卜已经从震惊中恢复，并且觉得不值得为此担忧，“好了，电影都过了一半了，我们能不能坐下？提醒一点，爆米花放凉了就不好吃了。”

她扯着加百列朝座位上走去，忧心忡忡的亚茨拉斐尔也被克罗利半哄半骗地拉着坐下了。亚当加入了他们，慷慨地贡献出自己的薯条。过了十分钟之后，所有人都淡忘了那个女孩，注意力全部投入进电影里去。他们兴致勃勃地观看着，一会儿嘲笑人类的愚蠢浅薄，一会儿又为人类的脑洞击节赞叹。

今天快乐而美好，令人满足——尽管还有很多问题没能解决，未来也还会出现无穷无尽的困难，世界依然充满了敌对、漠视与误解，漫长的时间最终会引向何等终点，仍是叵测未知的谜团。

但今天，他们在一起，非常快乐。

以后日日如此。

**THE END**


End file.
